SUPER SAILOR STAR: EL REGRESO DE ATILA
by LUNA-NIS
Summary: LA VIDA DE SERENA CAMBIARA, DEJARA JAPON Y VIEJOS AMIGOS Y ENEMIGOS REGRESARAN
1. Capitulo “1” Hi &61657&61657 mi nombre ...

Súper Sailor Star El Regreso De Atila  
  
Capitulo "1" Hi (_( mi nombre es Serena Tsukino......  
  
Buenos días mama  
  
Buenos días serena feliz fin de cursos  
  
Gracias mama y Sami y papá?  
  
Sami y papá ya se fueron a la escuela y al trabajo respectivamente  
  
Como no desayunaron  
  
Claro que sí  
  
Pro sí apenas son las (observo su reloj °_°) 7:50 haaaaa voy ha llagar tarde justo él ultimo día de clases adiós mama (tomo su acostumbrado desayuno y partió dejando solo polvo a su paso)  
  
Adiós hija......... mientras se queda con una cara de preocupación  
  
mientas tanto en la preparatoria del distrito Joúban  
  
Serena ,Serena acaso nunca va ha cambiar?  
  
Tenle paciencia rey  
  
Ya debería madurar mina no la defiendas  
  
No la defendemos tenemos esperanzas en ella Emy  
  
Además es su ultimo día de clases Lita  
  
No nos lo recuerdes rey  
  
Y la próxima semana son los exámenes finales  
  
Todas : tampoco nos lo recuerdes Emy!!!!  
  
Emy (con su gotita de sudor y toda apenada por las miradas de sus amigas)  
  
Entra el profesor  
  
Rey : bueno chicas nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo en el Crow Center  
  
Todas : Sí (rey sale)  
  
Prof.: siéntense voy a tomar lista  
  
Prof.: Akira -Presente  
  
Prof.: Aino  
  
.........  
  
Prof.: señorita Aino deje de platicar  
  
Mina : que?..... ha Presente profesor  
  
Prof.: pero al mismo tiempo ausente .. ha (_( continuemos Kino  
  
-Presente  
  
mientras el profesor continuo tomando lista una personita que todos conocemos ya se desliza por el piso hasta su lugar y toma asiento  
  
Prof.: señorita Mizuno  
  
-Presente  
  
Prof.: muy bien señorita Mizuno usted siempre llega puntual todos los días y además es muy inteligente lo contrario a otras señoritas... (Emy se pone rojísima y con su carita de pena ) por otro lado ..... señorita Tsukino  
  
-... he? Presente hi  
  
Prof.: a pesar de ser su ultimo día de clases normales en esta institución ha llegado nuevamente tarde  
  
Serena: lo siento  
  
Prof.: ha creo que hasta extrañare que interrumpa mi clase Todo el salón se ríe y serena se pone roja como tomate  
  
Prof. muy bien comencemos con la clase .....  
  
Hi (_( mi nombre es Serena Tsukino. Y ellas son mis amigas, soy una Sailor Escaut que ama y preteje esté planeta. Hemos tenido dos hermosos años de paz y tranquilidad..... pero hi, no es que me queje...es solo que me he empezado a preocupar, Caos, el ultimo enemigo con quien peleamos desapareció y no hemos sabido nada de el nisiquiera en el otro lado de la galaxia en el planeta de fuego saben, es como si hubiese desaparecido o se estuviera regenerando. ......Si, son dos años de paz ....pero..... me preocupa que planee algo y no estemos listas para un nuevo ataque no he querido decir nada , por que en estos dos años hemos podido disfrutar y continuar con nuestras vidas normales: Emy se sigue preparando pronto le notificaran si le dan una beca en una prestigiosa escuela de medicina; Mina tiene ensayos con un grupo de teatro además todos los días entrena Boley Ball siempre le gusto ese deporte; Lita ella va a la clase de repostería y en verano abrirá una florería y Rey ella se encarga de organizar eventos sociales creo que le gusta muchísimo ...... ¡una vida normal! Todas lo hemos disfrutado, de las Outers no hemos sabido nada solo que Plut regreso a la puerta del tiempo, Haruka y Muchiru se tomaron unas vacaciones están conociendo América y Hotaru, la pequeña Hotaru regreso al lado de su padre el profesor Tomoe .Por lo menos ellas cumplirán con sus sueños yo por otra parte si caos regresa lo enfrentare sola y si tengo que morir para salvar este planeta y los sueños de mis amigas no lo voy a dudar ....... ....... ...... caos yo se que te acercas y te estaré esperando.  
  
Muy bien dando por terminado esté tema también damos por terminado el plan de estudios .... felicidades a todos los que aprobaron el curso, sobre todo a las que exentaron que de algunas es increíble que tengan unas muy buenas y merecidas vacaciones. Al resto nos veremos por aquí en los exámenes finales y extraordinarios .  
  
---- tardare todavía un poco en llegar a la tierra, tengo cosas que hacer, sin embargo tu te encargaras de tener ocupadas a las Sailor Scauts, no se vallan a aburrir----  
  
-----claro majestad y una ves mas gracias por esta segunda oportunidad---  
  
fin del primer capitulo apenas es el primer capitulo y los tomatazos son hasta ya avanzada la historia ero de todas formas les dejo mi mail por si tienen alguna duda, comentario, sugerencia o un tomatazo que en el primer capitulo rompería record no lo creen? Mi mail es luna_nis4@hotmail.com. 


	2. Capitulo 2 “¿Serena se va a Inglaterra?...

Capitulo 2 "¿Serena se va a Inglaterra?"  
  
en el Crow Center.... rey: no lo puedo creer ustedes dos sin ningún extraordinario lita: y exentaron las materias Emy: aunque de panzazo Rey: aún así no lo puedo creer Lita: pues yo las felicito Mina: gracias lita Serena : en cambio tu rey haces alboroto por todo si repruebo y ahora si paso quien te entiende Rey: como le hiciste? De seguro hicieron trampa no? Serena y mina : Reyyy... Serena : pues a mi me ayudo mi queridísimo Darién Lita: y a ti Mina? Mina : yo me tengo que ir voy a llegar tarde a mi practica de bolly (y mal que dicho mina desapareció) Emy : y ahora que paso? Serena : lo que pasa es que mina se esforzó sola y sola paso el examen, Darién le ofreció ayuda ,pero ella no acepto. Rey: eso quiere decir que ella realmente se esforzó no como otra personita verdad? Serena : Rey yo también me esforcé Todas ríen. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha-....... Lita: miren que esa que va ahí no es Hotaru Todas he? Emy : si es ella Rey : pareciera muy pensativa no Serena : hay noooo, me quede de ver con Darién y ya es taradísimo Rey : hay Serena Serena : luego nos vemos chicas bye (y dicho y hecho ella también se esfumo) Las chicas se quedan comentando.... Rey: Definitivamente la madurez en Serena se nota no lo creen? Lita: Rey si no lo escucho de tus propios labios no lo creería Emy: sin embargo hay algo, algo no anda bien Rey: tu también lo has notado Emy? Lita: a Serena le preocupa algo... Emy: sin embargo no nos a querido decir nada y trata de disimularlo Rey: pues con la huida de Mina y la de Serena no quedamos en nada para el baile de graduación Lita: que les parece si nos reunimos mañana en el templo? Rey: claro  
  
Afuera del Crow Center  
  
Serena: Hotaru espera Hotaru: he Serena sucede algo? Serena: lo mismo me pregunto yo sucede algo Hotaru? Hotaru: no nada Serena Serena; segura? Hotaru : si Serena : has sabido algo de Haruka y Michiru? Hotaru: a decir verdad no pero prometieron escribir la próxima semana Serena: Si te comunicas con ellas las mandas saludar de mi parte si, me tengo que ir me quede de ver con Darién nos vemos Hotaru : nos vemos (mientras Serena se aleja) a caso sabes algo Serena también sientes esta presencia?  
  
Mientras en el parque No. 10 el Príncipe de la Tierra esta sentado en una banca, muy pensativo ....  
  
Darién: (pensando) - no se como le diré a serena ¿¿?? Disculpe caballero esta ocupado este lugar? Darién: no claro que no señorita puede usted sentarse ¿¿??: y dígame que hace usted solo en este hermoso día a caso no tiene novia Darién: claro que tengo novia ella llegara en cualquier momento ¿¿??: que lastima (-dice esto mientras se le acerca como para darle un beso) Darién: disculpe, mencione que ella era muy celosa? ¿¿??: pues creo que no, pero definitivamente vale la pena arriesgarse (en eso le da un beso mismo que Darién corresponde y que dura casi un minuto ) y al separarse..... Darién: hola amor como te fue en tu ultimo día de clases en la preparatoria Serena: muy bien, sabes se siente raro, por primera ves no presentare extraordinarios Darién: pues felicidades princesa Serena: se lo debo a usted príncipe Darién: Ho claro que no princesa usted merece meritos por su triunfo Serena: me honra su majestad ----mama esos dos están locos se creen príncipes y yo creí que yo era un niño----- (un niño que pasaba y los escucho) Darién y Serena se observan y luego ríen..... Serena : y a ti como te ha ido en la universidad Darién: he.... pues...... mas o menos Serena: por que dices eso, ocurre algo malo? Darién: pues no ..... nada por cierto no quieres tomar un helado? Serena: (pensando) -que me ocultas? - mmmmm ....... claro Darién: entonces vamos al Crow Center Serena: claro vamos  
  
De regreso en el Crow Center  
  
Unasuky : hola Serena Darién Los dos : hola Unasuky Unasuky : Serena Rey pensó que regresarías y no se equivoco, dijo que tu y mina desaparecieron y que si regresaban por aquí, les digiera que lo del baile de graduación quedo pendiente Serena: es cierto el baile lo olvide Unasuky: pero dijo que mañana se verían en el templo Hikawa a las 10 am Serena : muchas gracias Unasuky me salvaste Unasuky: de nada serena , y bien tomo su orden? Darién: claro a mi me traes una limonada y a Serena: un helado doble, después un té y un pastel Serena : Darién!! Darién : lo siento olvide algo Serena: hi, no creo que no Unasuky : esta bien enseguida lo traigo Serena: a veces pienso que me conoces demasiado Darién: y eso es bueno o malo Serena: creo que es excelente a si no te llevaras sorpresas Darién : pues aunque no lo creas tu todos los días me sorprendes Serena : y eso es bueno o malo Darién : eso es excelente por eso me encantas  
  
Mientras tanto en la escuela del papá de Hotaru, ella chatea con alguien en la computadora:  
  
Michiru y Haruka: estas segura Hotaru? Hotaru : si, además, estoy segura de que ella sabe que yo intuyo algo, hasta pienso que sabe mas que nosotras. Michiru y Haruka: pero no es posible, además ella nos hubiera comentado algo a menos de que... Hotaru: de que? Michiru y Haruka: ................... Hotaru: están ahí? Michiru y Haruka: si es solo un presentimiento pero olvídalo. Hotaru: pudiste aclarar la sombra que aparece en tu espejo Michiru? Michiru y Haruka: mas o menos, cuando se lo mostré a Setsuna se puso pálida, dijo que no podía ser pero no nos dijo mas Hotaru: así nadamas? Michiru y Haruka: solo dijo que se tenia que asegurar y que cuando se aclarara mas la imagen le llamara Hotaru: y que piensan hacer Michiru y Haruka: creo que vamos a regresar, algo esta a punto de suceder y tenemos que estar unidas Hotaru: creen que sea prudente que hable con nuestra Princesa? Michiru y Haruka: no mejor espera a que estemos ahí, si ella sabe algo lo oculta para protegernos Hotaru: pero nosotras la debemos proteger a ella Michiru y Haruka: cierto, por eso será mejor que sea hasta que estemos todas reunidas Hotaru: tienen toda la razón, las espero con ansias Michiru y Haruka: claro pronto nos veremos De regreso en el Crow Center .........  
  
Serena : y me decías de la universidad Darién; de la Universidad....... que ...... que hay con la universidad? Serena: Darién Darién: Serena , hablando de universidad ya mandaste tus solicitudes? Serena: pues si y no Darién: como esta eso? Serena: pues bueno sabes que quiero estudiar veterinaria y en la ciudad no hay escuela, así que mande solicitudes a Osaka y a china, ero no me quiero ir, tal ves me decida por alguna otra cosa Darién: creí que estabas segura de esa carrera Serena: lo estoy, me encantan los animales y el verano pasado que estuve de voluntaria en el mundo animal me decidí, es solo que no quisiera irme y dejar a mi familia, a las chicas, ni a ti Darién: Serena una de las cosas por las que me encantas es que persigues tus sueños y no te das por vencida Serena: a mi tampoco me gusta darme por vencida pero, déjame pensarlo Darién: claro,.... Serena: Darién es taradísimo mejor me voy o me van a colgar en casa Darién: claro te llevo Serena: si Darién: Unasuky nos das la cuenta por favor Unasuky: claro  
  
Después en casa de Serena ........  
  
Serena: gracias por traerme me la pase muy bien Darién: de nada, dime nos vemos mañana? Serena : claro (se dan un beso de despedida , Serena entra a su casa y Darién se va en su motocicleta ) Serena: buenas noches ya llegue Mama Ikuko: buenas noches hija ven a cenar Serena: gracias mama ya cene (se sube a su habitación) kenji (papá de Serena creo que así le llamaban si no corríjanme porfa) Kenji : mamá no crees que Serena pasa demasiado tiempo con ese muchacho? Sami: como no papá si es su novio Mama Ikuko : además le ha estado ayudando a estudiar y gracias a eso por primera ves paso lo que nadie se hubiera imaginado Sami : es cierto papá yo todavía no lo puedo creer Kenji: tienen razón es solo que a veces extraño mucho a mi hija (-pensando- casi no la veo y si se va la voy a extrañar- )  
  
En el cuarto de Serena  
  
Serena: Hola Luna ya llegue Luna: Hola Serena que bueno por que quisiera hablar con tigo Serena: Si que sucede Luna? Luna: Serena he estado pensando toda la semana y te lo voy a decir para que tu me aclares unas dudas Serena: Ya Luna suéltalo de una ves Luna: Has estudiado mucho con Darién sobre todo los Domingos Serena: Si Luna, a caso tu también me vas a regañar como Rey hasta por estudiar Luna: El problema Serena es que el domingo pasado te seguí y no estabas con Darién Serena:........................ Luna: serena? Serena:........................ es Caos Luna eso es lo que sucede; Luna: a que te refieres? Serena: .................... Luna: Serena dime me empiezas a preocupar Serena: me estoy preocupando por ellas Luna Voz: Serena baja por favor hija tu padre yo tenemos que platicar con tigo Luna: Serena esta conversación no puede quedar así Serena: ya voy mamá  
  
En la sala de la casa están los padres de Serena muy serios  
  
Serena : que sucede, a caso hice algo malo Kenji: hija es respecto a la escuela Serena: ya les mostré mis calificaciones les juro que no reprobé Mama Ikuko: tu quieres estudiar veterinaria? Serena: claro pero aquí no hay escuela acreditada solo la técnica Kenji: hay una escuela, a decir verdad es una escuela privada, y muy prestigiada está en Inglaterra Serena : ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Inglaterra?????????' Mama Ikuko: es la mejor escuela Serena: mama, papá, yo todavía no estoy muy segura de irme y mucho menos hasta Inglaterra, no quisiera abandonar a mis amigas, ni a mi novio, yo todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, además ustedes no me podrían pagar la escuela y si bien no reprobé este semestre en la preparatoria, no podría conseguir una beca. Kenji: el dinero no seria un problema Serena la escuela ya está pagada Serena: como que ya está pagada? Mama Ikuko: la escuela le pertenece a tu abuelo Serena: a mi abuelo, pero se supone que yo no tengo abuelos, mis abuelos fallecieron Kenji: arreglamos las cosas puedes ir a visitar la escuela este verano, y podrás conocerlo el te aclara muchas cosas, te dirá algunas verdades y podrás decidir si te quedas Serena : pero no entienden hay muchas cosas que ustedes no saben de mi, no me puedo ir Mama Ikuko: te compramos el boleto de avión te vas en cuatro días Serena: Pero me compraron boleto y no pensaban notificármelo? No quiero ir, no puedo ir, (sale corriendo y llorando de la casa) 


	3. Capitulo 3 “Nuestras Vidas ya no son No...

Capitulo 3 "Nuestras Vidas ya no son Normales..."  
  
Kenji: no debimos decírselo así, casi la estamos obligando  
  
Mama Ikuko: lo se, pero..... ella tiene que ir ..... tiene que saberlo  
  
Kenji: nosotros la criamos, nosotros deberíamos decírselo  
  
Mama Ikuko: si es solo que si el quiere decírselo, tiene ese derecho, sabes perfectamente por que tuvimos que irnos de esa manera con ella  
  
Kenji: lo se ..... para pretejerla, pero ..... a caso ya paso el peligro?  
  
Mama Ikuko (observando la ventana, comienza a llover ) ......tal vez no, pero esta lista, para conocer la verdad .........y aceptar la responsabilidad.  
  
Departamento de Darién  
  
Dinng doon , Dinng doon, Dinng doon , Dinng doon,  
  
Darién : quien será? Ya es muy tarde ........ Dinng doon , -Darién se sorprende al ver a su novia totalmente empapada, y con rastros de haber llorado por lo que inmediatamente le pregunta si se encuentra bien, ella solo lo ve y lo abraza y el le corresponde el abrazo sin hacer mas preguntas... ambos entran al departamento-  
  
Mientras tanto en casa de Mina...  
  
Mina: Luna, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
Luna: solo vine a visitarlos  
  
Mina: que raro tan tarde?  
  
Luna: si  
  
Artemis: Mina que no tienes nada que hacer  
  
Mina: ha, claro! Tengo que ensayar mi libreto  
  
Artemis: tu libreto? Pero tu obra es mañana no es cierto?  
  
Mina: si lo se; es que con la escuela no había tenido tiempo  
  
Artemis :Pero esta semana ya no les habían dejado tarea, solo es un pretexto  
  
Mina: claro que no, como crees -entra rápidamente a su habitación y Luna y Artemis se quedan viéndola con una gota en la cabeza (_(; Mina nunca va a cambiar (_(;  
  
Luna: -reaccionando- Artemis, estoy muy preocupada Serena, me evadió y cuando baje a buscarla sus padres comentaban que se fue muy enojada  
  
Artemis: por que no me habías dicho nada luna?  
  
Luna: quería preguntarle a ella primero y no me contesta con su localizador creo que lo apago  
  
Artemis: entonces no sabes desde cuando esta entrenando?  
  
Luna: no pero definitivamente lleva mucho tiempo, te sorprenderías la energía del Cristal de Plata es sorprendente  
  
Artemis: tal vez tenga algo que ver con su comportamiento definitivamente la princesa esta madurando.  
  
Luna: no lo se Artemis no estoy tranquila  
  
**Recuerdo**  
  
Luna: serena?  
  
Serena:........................ es Caos Luna eso es lo que sucede;  
  
Luna: a que te refieres?  
  
Serena: ....................  
  
Luna: Serena dime me empiezas a preocupar  
  
Serena: me estoy preocupando por ellas Luna  
  
Voz: Serena baja por favor hija tu padre yo tenemos que platicar con tigo  
  
Luna: Serena esta conversación no puede quedar así  
  
Serena: ya voy mamá  
  
***Fin del recuerdo***  
  
Artemis: Luna? ... Luna?!  
  
Luna: si me decías  
  
Artemis: que por tu cara no me estas diciendo todo que sucede?  
  
Luna: no lo se Artemis pero lo voy a averiguar  
  
Departamento de Darién  
  
Darién: ahora si dime Serena que paso?  
  
- ambos están sentados en el sofá de la sala serena tenia el pelo suelto tenia puesta la pijama de Darién mientras su ropa estaba en la secadora-  
  
Serena : veras llegue a casa y mis papas me dijeron..... (le platica lo sucedido excepto que es hasta Inglaterra a donde la quieren mandar)  
  
Darién: Serena, pero es tu oportunidad, por las chicas y por mi no te preocupes, te vamos a extrañar y......  
  
Serena: no Darién no solo es eso  
  
Darién: que sucede Serena?  
  
Serena: veras los Domingos yo te decía que salía o con las chicas o con mi familia,  
  
Darién: si  
  
Serena: y a las chicas y a mi familia les decía que estaba contigo  
  
Darién: que quieres decir?  
  
Serena: he estado entrenando, he fortalecido mucho el cristal de plata y ya casi recupera toda su energía  
  
Darién: pero, por que?  
  
Serena: es Caos Darién, lo siento cerca  
  
Darién: como que lo sientes cerca?  
  
Serena: en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia algo paso es como si me hubiera conectado con el cuando se fue sentí como disminuía su presencia pero hace un par de meses..........  
  
**Recuerdo**  
  
Emy: increíble Serena tu primer diez esto hay que festejarlo  
  
Rey: yo todavía no lo puedo creer  
  
Mina: eso si que fue una sorpresa miren Rey se puso pálida  
  
Lita: pues yo te felicito Serena  
  
Mina: ni creas que me voy a quedad atrás Serena ya veras ......  
  
Serena: eso si que lo quiero ver  
  
Emy, Rey y Lita: eso lo queremos ver todas  
  
(todas comenzaron a reír mientras serena se puso pálida )  
  
Rey: pues serena también se puso pálida  
  
Emy: pero ella no esta jugando Serena te sientes bien?  
  
Serena cae al suelo de rodillas y comienza a tocarse el pecho  
  
Serena : ---pensando--- no, no..... no puede ser esto que siento es Caos  
  
Lita, Rey y Mina: Serena, Serena reacciona  
  
Serena: estoy bien (poniéndose de pie y recuperando su color)  
  
Emy: que fue eso Serena vamos al hospital para que te cheque mi mama  
  
Serena: no en serio estoy bien gracias chicas fue como una sensación o un presentimiento, pero estoy bien ---no se los puedo decir no estoy segura de Que sea Caos---  
  
***Fin del recuerdo***  
  
Serena: en ese entonces no estaba segura pero cada día siento esa presencia mucho mas fuerte  
  
Darién: estas segura serena? Y por que no nos habías querido decir nada  
  
Serena: he estado entrenando yo sola por que no quiero que ustedes peleen, no los quiero perder otra vez yo... no podría soportarlo (comienza a llorar)  
  
Darién: pero Serena tu no nos has perdido y no nos perderás yo jamás te dejare  
  
Serena: cuando Beryl mato a mis amigas, cuando te mato a ti, yo... pedí una segunda oportunidad y me fue concedida .... .. cuando peleamos con Galaxia también los recupere.. pero yo creí que ya no volverían ....... tengo miedo Darién.......... tengo miedo de no recuperarlos si los vuelvo a perder...... tengo mucho miedo (vuelve a llorar Darién la abraza)  
  
Después de esto Serena se queda dormida y Darién le habla a Mina  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring,  
  
Mina: haaaa! Si? (medio dormida)  
  
Darién: Mina soy yo Darién  
  
Mina: si que sucede?  
  
Darién: Serena se enfado con sus padres y salió de su casa, ahora está dormida, pero quería pedirte de favor que les avisaras a sus padres que esta con tigo para que no se preocupen  
  
Mina: claro yo les llamo, que paso Darién?  
  
Darién: será mejor que Serena les platique mañana  
  
Mina: mañana?  
  
Darién: ha es cierto, mañana se van a ver en el templo Hikawa para ver lo del baile a las 10 AM  
  
Mina: ok! Gracias Darién yo les aviso a los papas de Serena  
  
Darién: gracias Mina te lo encargo.  
  
Ambos cuelgan el teléfono.  
  
En casa de la familia Tsukino  
  
Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring,  
  
Kenji : a lo mejor es ella  
  
Mama Ikuko: si, Serena?  
  
Mina: buenas noches señora soy Mina  
  
Mama Ikuko: ha, si Mina, mi hija no esta  
  
Mina: lo se señora ella llego a mi casa solo le quería avisar para que no estuvieran con pendiente, ya está dormida  
  
Mama Ikuko: gracias Mina  
  
Mina: bueno que pase buenas noches señora yo mañana le mando a su hija  
  
Mama Ikuko: si Mina buenas noches y gracias nuevamente  
  
Kenji: era Serena? Ella esta bien?  
  
Mama Ikuko: no era una de sus amigas, me aviso que Serena esta con ella y que ya se durmió  
  
Kenji: mama tu crees que fue correcto ocultarle la verdad?  
  
Mama Ikuko: no lo se............no lo se  
  
En el departamento de Darién .........  
  
Darién : (observa a serena dormir, le acaricia el rostro y después se acerca a la ventana) y ahora, como se lo digo, si ella ya tiene muchas preocupaciones, pero si es cierto que Caos viene para acá, no aceptare la propuesta de mi padrino y no haré ese viaje, no volveré a dejar a Serena sola.  
  
Al otro día muy temprano en el aeropuerto  
  
Michiru: que bien se siente regresar a casa  
  
Haruka: si pero, me pregunto si llegamos a tiempo  
  
Michiru: si,...... el mar desata su furia  
  
Haruka: que será lo que esta pasando allá  
  
Michiru: no lo se hay muchos reporteros  
  
Haruka: pero si es la famosa escritora Yumiko Igarashi  
  
Michiru: es cierto (de repente ambas ven una persona oculta detrás de un gran pilar, Michiru saca su espejo y aparece la imagen de Yumiko Igarashi, después la sombra desparece)......... Haruka  
  
Haruka: si (siguen a la señorita Yumiko Igarashi hasta el estacionamiento del aeropuerto que por cierto esta solo -como siempre-y aparece la sombra nuevamente, a quien no le pueden ver el rostro pero definitivamente es una mujer)  
  
¿¿?? Señorita Yumiko Igarashi?  
  
Yumiko: si?  
  
¿¿?? Que bien me permite hacerle un cambio de energía?  
  
Yumiko: perdón?  
  
(le empieza a robar energía y Yumiko se desmaya de repente saca una bola de energía negativa, y en eso aparece otra figura en este caso es un hombre)  
  
hombre ¿¿??: que haces?  
  
Mujer ¿¿??: solo la lleno de energía negativa  
  
Hombre ¿¿??: si nuestra Reina se entera te mata te dijo que atacaras en Inglaterra, a caso quieres prevenir a las odiosas Escauts de nuestra presencia?  
  
Mujer ¿¿??: claro que no  
  
Hombre ¿¿??: entonces Vámonos  
  
(ambos desaparecen, Haruka y Michiru se acercan a la victima)  
  
Haruka: sigue con vida pero le quitaron mucha energía  
  
Michiru: debemos llamar a Setsuna y reunirnos con las demás  
  
Haruka : si  
  
Mas tarde como a las 9: 30 am, por que Mina quería llegar al chisme en el templo Hikawa .....  
  
Rey: y no te dijo nada mas  
  
Mina: no solo eso, pero dijo que seria mejor que ella nos contara  
  
Emy: tal vez tiene que ver con su comportamiento  
  
Lita: si ¿qué será lo que nos esta ocultando?  
  
Mientras en el departamento de Darién .........  
  
Darién : buenos días amor  
  
Serena: buenos días  
  
Darién: siéntate el desayuno está casi listo  
  
Serena: pero,.... Darién yo debería estar preparando el desayuno  
  
Darién: no...... no te preocupes ya esta casi listo  
  
Serena: a caso temes enfermarte con el desayuno que preparo?  
  
Darién: -pensando- como la ultima vez °_°;  
  
Serena: Darién? (_(  
  
Darién: claro que no es solo que ahora yo lo quise preparar  
  
Serena : bueno te ayudo entonces  
  
Darién :no te preocupes ...... mira....... ya termine  
  
(ambos se sientan a desayunar)  
  
Darién: Serena anoche le hable a Mina y le pedí de favor que le avisara a tus padres que te quedarías con ella  
  
Serena: gracias, .... ella .... pregunto algo?  
  
Darién: si... solo le dije que te habías enfadado con tus padres y que te habías salido de tu casa  
  
Serena: le dijiste algo de lo que platicamos anoche?  
  
Darién: no le dije que tu les platicarías hoy  
  
Serena: Darién es solo que ...  
  
Darién: se los tienes que contar si es cierto que caos se acerca y tu te preocupas por nosotros, nosotros también nos preocupamos por ti  
  
Serena: es que....  
  
Darién: yo me preocupo por ti y si tu no les dices se los digo yo.  
  
Serena: Darién!!  
  
Darién: entiéndeme amor, no quiero que te pase nada, además ellas son tus guardianas pero sobre todo son tus amigas, creo que deben saberlo  
  
Serena: esta bien, tienes razón  
  
Darién: bien terminemos el desayuno y te llevo al templo por que ya es tarde  
  
Serena :pero si son las 9:55 am °_°; UPS! Bueno ya están acostumbradas a mi puntualidad  
  
Ambos ríen...  
  
Después como a eso de las 11:00 am, en el templo Hikawa..........  
  
Rey: si tal vez maduro pero con que fuera puntual me conformaría  
  
Emy: Rey déjala , además no sabemos que fue lo que le paso anoche  
  
Mina: Artemis no regresa, desde anoche que Luna fue a casa, y ella tampoco me quiso decir nada, aunque definitivamente algo está pasando  
  
Lita: pues que Serena nos lo aclare hay viene con Darién  
  
Serena : (_( buenos días, lamento llegar tarde  
  
Darién: buenos días chicas  
  
Todas: buenos días  
  
Rey: hay Serena con tigo siempre es lo mismo, ayer tu y Mina se desaparecieron y no quedamos en nada para el baile  
  
Emy: bueno, bueno Rey, comencemos. Que es lo que nos falta?  
  
Mina: el grupo, que grupo va ha tocar  
  
Lita : los bocadillos  
  
Rey: y ....... a si el tema que les parece..  
  
Serena: de antifaz si, es muy romántico(_(  
  
Emy: pues si suena muy bien  
  
Mina y Lita: si!!!  
  
Rey: entonces que ese sea el tema y solo queda pendiente lo demás  
  
Mina: Rey que te parece si tu y yo hacemos un dueto?  
  
Rey: pues suena bien, pero yo no pienso cantar toda la noche, mientras ustedes bailan y se divierten  
  
Serena: pues no suena mal Rey  
  
Rey: Serenaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! (((((((  
  
Serena: es que cantas muy bien Rey  
  
Mina : si estuvieran aquí Seya, Yaten y Taiky les pediríamos que cantaran  
  
Rey: pero tampoco a ellos les pediríamos que cantaran toda la noche  
  
Serena: si Mina de seguro tu quisieras bailar con Yaten  
  
Lita: si y Emy con Taiky  
  
Emy y Mina: haay si! (_(  
  
Todas : Emy!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emy: que?  
  
Mina :pues yo conozco a alguien que tal vez quisiera venir a tocar, solo que no es de Japón pero para esos días va a venir a promocionar un disco, además me debe un favor  
  
Serena : pues quien es ¿?¿?  
  
Darién : se llama "Shania Twain"  
  
Todas : SHANIA TWAIN? ???????????????????????  
  
Serena : y de donde la conoces ?  
  
Mina: es una larga historia  
  
Rey: y crees que acepte  
  
Mina: estoy casi segura, pero esta noche les hablo para confirmar  
  
Rey: (anota en la lista) pendiente- hasta que te confirmen, bien solo quedan los bocadillos  
  
Lita: de eso yo me encargo  
  
Emy: pues yo conseguí que nos dejaran ver el auditorio mañana para ver lo de la decoración  
  
Lita: entonces queda concluido lo del baile  
  
Rey: si pasemos al siguiente tema  
  
Serena: siguiente tema ¡glup! (_( cual tema?  
  
Mina: tu Serena , queremos que nos cuentes que pasa  
  
Serena: pues anoche.......  
  
**Recuerdo**  
  
Kenji: hay una escuela, a decir verdad es una escuela privada, y muy prestigiada está en Inglaterra  
  
Serena : ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Inglaterra?????????'  
  
Mama Ikuko: es la mejor escuela  
  
Serena: mama, papá, yo todavía no estoy muy segura de irme y mucho menos hasta Inglaterra, no quisiera abandonar a mis amigas, ni a mi novio, yo todavía tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, además ustedes no me podrían pagar la escuela y si bien no reprobé este semestre en la preparatoria no podría conseguir una beca.  
  
Kenji: el dinero no seria un problema Serena la escuela ya está pagada  
  
Serena: como que ya está pagada?  
  
Mama Ikuko: la escuela le pertenece a tu abuelo  
  
Serena: a mi abuelo, pero se supone que yo no tengo abuelos, mis abuelos fallecieron  
  
Kenji: arreglamos las cosas puedes ir a visitar la escuela este verano, y podrás conocerlo el te aclara muchas cosas, te dirá algunas verdades y podrás decidir si te quedas  
  
Serena : pero no entienden hay muchas cosas que ustedes no saben de mi, no me puedo ir  
  
Mama Ikuko: te compramos el boleto de avión te vas en cuatro días  
  
Serena: Pero me compraron boleto y no pensaban notificármelo? No quiero ir, no puedo ir, (sale corriendo y llorando de la casa)  
  
**Fin del Recuerdo **  
  
Emy: es que no solo es eso  
  
Rey: has estado preocupada desde hace tiempo  
  
Mina: y anoche Luna fue a hablar con Artemis  
  
Serena: (pensando) Luna!!!!!!!  
  
Mina: se llevo a Artemis y no han regresado  
  
Emy: puedes contarnos Serena, tal vez te podamos ayudar  
  
Darién : yo las dejo solas para que platiquen (se va al patio y se encuentra con Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna ---)  
  
Serena: pues verán chicas ........ yo........ yo no veo a Darién los domingos  
  
Mina: a caso conociste a otro chico  
  
Emy y Rey : que un chico?  
  
Lita: y por que no nos habías dicho de tu superior  
  
Serena: chicas, chicas, yo no engaño a Darién con nadie es solo que.....  
  
Rey: continua Serena  
  
Serena: he estado entrenado  
  
Todas: entrenando?  
  
Rey: esta bien que hayas madurado Serena pero no crees que estas exagerando?  
  
Serena: es que verán...... en la batalla contra Sailor Galaxia........  
  
Todas: si???????  
  
serena: algo paso con caos, desde que se fue sentí como disminuía su energía pero ..........hace un par de meses lo sentí y cada día lo siento mas es como si se estuviera acercando a la tierra  
  
Mina: y por que no nos habías dicho nada Serena?  
  
Serena: por ustedes  
  
Todas: por nosotras?  
  
Serena: si por tu beca Emy; Mina por tus ensayos de teatro y tus partidos de Bolly; por tus compromisos y tu templo Rey y por tu florería Lita  
  
Rey: pero....Serena eso no tiene nada que ver  
  
Serena: (comienza a llorar) claro que si son sus sueños y yo quiero que los cumplan, hemos tenido una vida normal en dos años y yo quiero que todo siga igual (continua llorando y mientras las chicas la consuelan afuera del templo.....)  
  
Michiru: hola Darién te preocupa algo?  
  
Darién: he.. hola, a decir verdad si; Serena  
  
Haruka: le sucede algo  
  
Darién: pues si, verán aceptaron mi tesis en una escuela de Inglaterra, pero no quiero ir para no dejar a Serena sola, y menos ahora que ,....  
  
Setsuna: ahora que ¿que?  
  
Darién: creo que caos se acerca?  
  
Michiru: entonces fue obra de caos  
  
Darién: que cosa?  
  
Hotaru: esta mañana ocurrió un incidente en el aeropuerto,  
  
Darién: que sucedió?  
  
Haruka será mejor decírselo a todas ellas están aquí?  
  
Darién: si  
  
Hotaru: no se preocupe príncipe tal vez todas tengamos que ir a Inglaterra  
  
De regreso dentro del templo......  
  
Serena: independiente de mi abuelo yo no desaprovecharía está oportunidad, pero si caos está cerca no quisiera dejarlas solas, prefiero no ir a Inglaterra  
  
---Pues a Inglaterra tenemos que ir -----  
  
todas voltean : Setsuna!!  
  
Serena: chicas ¡!!  
  
Michiru: hubo un ataque está mañana en el aeropuerto  
  
Emy: en el aeropuerto?  
  
Haruka : cuando regresábamos esta mañana atacaron a una persona  
  
**Recuerdo **  
  
¿¿?? Señorita Yumiko Igarashi?  
  
Yumiko: si?  
  
¿¿?? Que bien me permite hacerle un cambio de energía?  
  
Yumiko: perdón?  
  
(le empieza a robar energía y Yumiko se desmaya de repente saca una bola de energía negativa, y en eso aparece otra figura en este caso es un hombre)  
  
hombre ¿¿??: que haces?  
  
Mujer ¿¿??: solo la lleno de energía negativa  
  
Hombre ¿¿??: si nuestra Reina se entera te mata te dijo que atacaras en Inglaterra, a caso quieres prevenir a las odiosas Escauts de nuestra presencia?  
  
Mujer ¿¿??: claro que no  
  
Hombre ¿¿??: entonces Vámonos  
  
(ambos desaparecen, Haruka y Michiru se acercan a la victima)  
  
Haruka: sigue con vida pero le quitaron mucha energía  
  
**Fin del recuerdo**  
  
Serena:(--observando a Hotaru-)que es lo que ustedes saben?  
  
Hotaru: solo que nos ocultabas algo Serena  
  
Serena: pues yo siento lo mismo  
  
Haruka: Hotaru nos escribió y nos dijo que te noto rara, así que decidimos regresar y lo de esta mañana nos lo confirmo....  
  
Serena: (a punto de llorar nuevamente) .( es que.......... me encanta ver que realicen sus sueños que sus vidas sean normales y que lo disfruten, cuando las veo hacer a cada una lo que realmente les gusta yo soy feliz  
  
Rey: Serena, nuestras vidas ya no son normales .......  
  
Emy: y no nos arrepentimos de ello  
  
Mina: aceptamos una misión  
  
Haruka y Michiru: que es la de proteger a la princesa de la Luna  
  
Hotaru y Setsuna: y proteger este planeta a su lado  
  
Lita: y con una princesa que es nuestra mejor amiga  
  
Emy: no aceptaríamos otra misión  
  
Setsuna: usted debe confiarnos todo  
  
Hotaru : nosotros siempre la protegeremos  
  
Darién: (que observaba la platica, acercándose a Serena ) jamás te dejaremos sola  
  
Serena: Darién, chicas ( ( gracias ((((((( abraza a Darién y después a las chicas, comienza a llorar  
  
Fin del capitulo 3  
  
Esta bien, yo lo sé Serena es llorona y yo exagero en fin . quiero darles las gracias a ustedes por seguir leyendo hasta aquí mi fanfic, y a mi amiga Motita_bu que me ayudo con este capitulo, y no se preocupen que la acción comienza en el siguiente capitulo mi mail es luna_nis4@hotmail.com por cierto Yumiko Igarashi a quien mencione en este capitulo es la creadora de Candy otro de mis Shojos favoritos 


	4. Capitulo 4 ¿Quien eres tu? Dark Sailor...

Hola:  
  
Gomen ne , so sorry, lo siento, creo que me tarde muchísimo en actualizar, verdad?, solo espero me dejen viva para seguir escribiendo. No había actualizado por la escuela. O si tal vez demasiado trillado, pero como muchos de ustedes han de saber el final del semestre es mas pesado, tareas y exámenes finales, en fin hoy tuve mi ultimo examen y ahora si hasta el cinco de enero no regreso, pero en fin aquí esta mi actualización y espero que les guste este capitulo, por fa dejen reviews para saber si me perdonan y claro, para ver como me quedo este capitulo  
  
Capitulo 4 ¿ Y Quien Eres Tu? ...Una Dark Sailor Aparece  
  
En Inglaterra  
  
Voz Hombre ¿? : Gorge cuando llega mi nieta?  
  
Gorge: en tres días señor  
  
Voz: ten todo listo para su llegada, ... y mi niña?  
  
Gorge: claro señor, la señorita Sara sale en tres semanas del internado  
  
Voz: bien que preparen el coche, tengo que ir a la escuela  
  
Gorge: si señor, ... señor?  
  
Voz: si?  
  
Gorge: disculpe mi intromisión pero la señorita Sara sabe que usted va a tener visitas en este verano  
  
Voz: si Gorge, a Sara no le he ocultado lo de su hermana lo que no se es como va a reaccionar mi nieta, por que a decir verdad no la conozco ni tampoco cuando las dos conozcan su pasado.  
  
Gorge: ....  
  
Voz: el coche Gorge  
  
Gorge: si señor enseguida.  
  
=En una amplia biblioteca, vemos a un señor de unos 70 años que a decir verdad no aparenta la edad, por que se le ve en una notable condición, es de tez blanca, ojos azules y un cabello ya cubierto por las canas que le daba un singular tono plateado. Esta hundido en sus pensamientos observando desde un gran ventanal su propiedad, la cual es sin duda de gran tamaño; es interrumpido en sus pensamientos por un señor de unos 75 años delgado, alto, de pelo canoso y tez blanca ...=  
  
Gorge: señor? ... el coche esta listo  
  
Voz: gracias Gorge ...  
  
Sale de la biblioteca, y se pierde en un largo pasillo mientras vemos a Gorge serrar las puertas de la biblioteca  
  
Japón .... afuera de la residencia Tsukino  
  
Darién : vamos amor tienes que entrar además tu misma me dijiste que tenias muchas cosas que aclarar  
  
Amy: y tus padres deben de estar preocupados por ti  
  
Mina: vamos Serena le prometí a tu mama traerte a casa  
  
Serena : Esta bien tienen razón  
  
Lita: si Serena arriba esos ánimos  
  
Rey: todo va ha estar bien  
  
Serena: Darién, chicas, gracias por todo  
  
Mina: vamos Serena ; luego nos vemos chicas  
  
Serena : adiós ..  
  
Darién: chicas las llevo a sus casas?  
  
Emy: gracias Darién yo me voy caminando me queda cerca, tengo que ver los resultados para mi examen de admisión  
  
Darién: muy bien nosotros nos vamos, suerte Amy!; Serena no te preocupes (le da un beso de despedida) nos vemos en la noche  
  
Serena: claro  
  
Se suben al coche de Darién y se van  
  
Serena: no te preocupes Amy , de seguro pasaste  
  
Mina: si suerte Amy  
  
Amy: adiós chicas  
  
Serena y Mina se quedan solas afuera de la casa de Serena y ella todavía duda...  
  
Mina: que sucede Serena? Vamos .  
  
Serena ; Mina es solo que no deje que me explicaran nada me sentí muy mal cuando me dijeron que habían tomado esa decisión por mi, y me salí tan enojada  
  
Mina: yo, ... no es que te justifique Serena, a nuestros padres hay que respetarlos, por que a ellos les debemos todo de nosotros, ...  
  
Serena: lo se...  
  
Mina: sin embargo .... tu tenias la presión de caos acercándose, sin contar que eso era algo que te guardabas para ti misma, sin, debo resaltarlo, darnos la oportunidad de ayudarte y el hecho de que como ya dijiste tus padres tomaron una decisión demasiado importante sin consultarte, aun así yo me disculparía con ellos pero eso te lo dejo a ti  
  
Serena: gracias amiga!  
  
Mina: bien, ding, dong (Mina toca el timbre)  
  
Abren la puerta y una preocupada madre se asoma ...  
  
Mama Ikuko: Serena .. . estas bien?  
  
Serena: si mama ... lo siento (se acerca a ella y la abraza)  
  
Mama Ikuko: no yo lo siento te dijimos todo tan rápido que ... he? (observa a la amiga de su hija)Mina gustas pasar?  
  
Mina: solo le traje a su traviesa hija como lo prometí, creo que tendrán mucho de que hablar y yo tengo que ir a recoger mi atuendo para la obra de está noche. Señora espero contar con su presencia en mi sorprendente y espectacular debut!!!!!  
  
Acto seguido vemos a Serena y Mama Ikuko con una gota en la cabeza  
  
Mama Ikuko: muchísimas gracias Mina  
  
Mina: no hay de que señora. Serena espero verte en el estreno ,nos vemos!  
  
Serena : gracias por todo Mina nos vemos esta noche  
  
Mama Ikuko : Pasa hija tu padre está muy preocupado por ti  
  
Serena : si mama  
  
Mama Ikuko y Papa Kenji están sentados en la sala platicando con Serena ....  
  
Mama Ikuko: Serena tienes razón, debimos haberte preguntado  
  
Kenji: sentimos mucho habértelo dicho de esta manera, fue como si te estuviéramos obligando, es solo que...  
  
Mama Ikuko: es muy importante que vallas ...  
  
Serena: ........ quisiera preguntarles ......mis abuelos murieron ....yo....yo fui a al funeral de los cuatro, y nadie tiene cinco abuelos  
  
Mama Ikuko: tu si, tu si tienes cinco abuelos, pero no vas a descubrir la verdad hasta que vallas a Inglaterra y tu abuelo te aclare esas dudas  
  
Serena: por que....... por que no me las responden ustedes??  
  
Kenji: es solo que cuando naciste, muchas decisiones se tomaron y las mas importantes fueron por parte de la "familia" de tu abuelo  
  
Mama Ikuko: el nos pidió que fuera el, quien hablara con tigo y que el te respondería todas tus preguntas  
  
Serena : bien... entonces, tengo una condición, .... voy a ir pero hasta después de el baile de graduación, mis amigas y yo estamos en el comité organizador y no les quiero quedar mal  
  
Mama Ikuko: esta bien el baile es el Viernes cambiaremos el boleto para el domingo, esta bien ?  
  
Serena : gracias , quisiera disculparme por mi comportamiento de ayer  
  
Kenji: no, no te preguntamos, debimos habértelo dicho  
  
Serena: me retiro (sube a su habitación)  
  
En otro lugar de Tokio  
  
Hotaru: a como se dieron las cosas yo sigo pensando en que esto puede ser una trampa, a lo mejor solo quieren alejarnos de Tokio  
  
Setsuna: también podría ser que quieran llevarnos a una trampa a Inglaterra  
  
Michiru: no podemos arriesgarnos  
  
Haruka : ni arriesgar a los príncipes  
  
Hotaru: debemos adelantarnos a Inglaterra para ver que es lo que esta sucediendo allá  
  
Michiru: Haruka y yo cuidaremos de Tokio.  
  
Haruka: y de los príncipes  
  
Setsuna: podría ser caos pero la energía que le robaron a la victima en el aeropuerto, no es su estilo, así que podría ser algún súbdito  
  
Hotaru: Serena, dijo que caos se acerca a la tierra mas, no dijo que ya estuviese aquí, así que lo mas seguro es que haya mandado a alguien a preparar el terreno,  
  
Setsuna: Michiru ¿cómo va la imagen en tu espejo?  
  
Michiru: cada vez se aclara mas, aunque aún hay sombras, pero....  
  
Setsuna: que sucede  
  
Michiru: esta mañana,... después del ataque, mi espejo brillo y por un instante la sombra se lleno de luz, es como si ...  
  
Hotaru: como si cambiara de bando.... ¿volvió a suceder?  
  
Michiru: no  
  
Setsuna :(pensando) o como si estuviera despertando ....  
  
Haruka: que piensas Setsuna?  
  
Setsuna : ............ nada, mas bien no estoy segura  
  
Michiru: cuando parte su avión?  
  
Hotaru: esta tarde, estaremos llegando a la capital de Irlanda antes del anochecer, mi padre esta haciendo una investigación en un lugar llamado Port Láirge  
  
Setsuna: es mejor evitar sospechas, así que no llegaremos directamente a Londres.(y así tendré la oportunidad de buscarla)  
  
- Hotaru solo observo a Setsuna pensando que le ocultaba muchas cosas, pero que auque le preguntara no le respondería por lo que mejor gurdo silencio y decidió esperar a que ella decidiera compartir sus pensamientos-  
  
En alguna otra dimensión ...  
  
Voz mujer ¿?: dime por que no quiere que comencemos a contaminar Japón si en realidad es nuestro principal objetivo?  
  
Voz: Hombre: no seas ilusa comenzaremos lejos de Tokio y cuando seamos mas fuertes, podremos ir a atacar Japón y vengarnos de esas odiosas Escauts  
  
Voz hombre 2: además Europa será una potencia muy fuerte en el futuro  
  
Mujer: como no se supone que será Tokio de cristal?  
  
Voz hombre 2: así es mas sin embargo no será el único, lo que nuestra reina nos dijo fue que la tierra será reinada desde Tokio, sin embargo existirán, muy pequeñas monarquías, residentes de este planeta, según tengo entendido  
  
Mujer: eso quiere decir que...  
  
(en ese momento aparece una sombra )  
  
Sombra: Nuestra reina solícita vuestra presencia en la sala del trono ... las tres figuras desaparecen...  
  
Irlanda  
  
Wexford. Escuela Privada para Señoritas en Irlanda  
  
Esta ubicado en la costa deL archipiélago del mismo nombre, es una construcción antigua sin duda un antiguo castillo, con amplios jardines, y áreas deportivas, rodeado por un hermoso bosque y ubicado cerca de un hermoso acantilado en el mar.  
  
En un jardín alejado del edificio principal, podemos ver a tres estudiantes tomando un almuerzo... ellas vestían un uniforme parecido al de Rey del color solo que la falda de este uniforme, fácilmente les llegaba a las rodillas  
  
Michelle: Que emoción, por fin nos graduemos (decía una chica como de unos dieciséis años de cabello castaño, lacio y largo, que le llegaba a media espalda y de unos ojos verdes, )  
  
Zhiel: cierto, dinos Sara ya tienes con quien ir al baile? (respondía otra chava de unos dieciséis años también, pero que era la mas alta de las tres, por lo que aparentaba ser mayor ; su cabello era ondulado y le llegaba a los hombros de un tono dorado, que contrastaba perfectamente con el tono miel de sus ojos )  
  
Sara: pues le dije a mi abuelo que le avisara a mi prometido, pero me parece que no va a poder venir, por la escuela y eso, y mi abuelo tiene muchos compromisos, aunque prometió que me recompensaría al regresar. No lo se,... como que no tengo muchos ánimos de quedarme a la fiesta, tal ves me valla después de la ceremonia de entrega de documentos (y por ultimo esta niña de la misma edad, pero que aparentaba ser la menor era de cabello lacio y castaño claro, casi rubio, y de ojos azules)  
  
Michelle: vamos Sara después de este baile quizá no nos volvamos a ver,  
  
Zhiel; es cierto... sabes Sara mi primo va a visitarme, llega la próxima semana, y es muy guapo, además me quería acompañar al baile pero mi novio me acompañara y me dijo que se quedaría con ganas de ir ..  
  
Sara: no estarás proponiendo que...  
  
Michelle: vamos Sara suena bien no crees?  
  
Sara: mmm, no lo se déjenme pensarlo si?  
  
Zhiel: que mas da, piénsalo y me avisas  
  
Sara: claro yo te aviso, pero mejor nos vamos o la hermana gruñona nos volverá a llamar la atención  
  
Michelle: vamos Sara deja de llamar a si a le hermana Lucia  
  
Zhiel: eso es inevitable Michelle  
  
Sara: cielos y hablando de la reina hay viene la hermana  
  
H. Lucia : señoritas, me parece que las clases ya comenzaron  
  
Michelle: claro Hermana Lucia ya nos retirábamos, no es así chicas?  
  
Sara y Zhiel: claro hermana  
  
Las tres estudiantes se dirigen al edificio para tomar sus clases correspondientes, mientras la hermana solo las ve alejarse, para después solo ser una con la soledad y el silencio del jardín  
  
Sara: Michelle? Pro que respetas tanto a la gruñona?  
  
Zhiel: si dinos Michelle  
  
Michelle: por su gran corazón  
  
Sara: por su gran corazón?  
  
Michelle: si la hermana lucia, es huérfana perdió a sus padres cuando tenia 6 años en la guerrilla de 1921 y fue criada en un orfanato en Newcasstle un pequeño pueblo de Irlanda , ella creció entre reglas y como Irlanda es eminentemente católica, tomo los hábitos; cuando surgieron las guerrillas y los disturbios en Irlanda del Norte en 1969, ella fue de voluntaria a las brigadas de auxilio, y ... bueno ...ella ...  
  
Zhiel: ella que Michelle  
  
Michelle: lo que les voy a decir me tienen que jurar , que jamás lo repetirán  
  
Sara: sabes que puedes confiar en nosotras, que paso ... ella que?  
  
Michelle: ella se enamoro de un líder protestante que falleció cuando intervino el ejercito en los disturbios en el mismo año, después de eso, ella jamás volvió a ser la misma, pero cada vez que veo sus ojos siento que nunca lo ha olvidado .  
  
Sara: cielos Michelle como sabes eso?  
  
Michelle: es que el líder protestante era el hermano mayor de mi Papa, yo le tengo mucho respeto, por que mi Papa me cuenta que amo muchísimo a mi tío , yo después de haber amado así no hubiera podido continuar, en cambio ella, continuo ayudando de voluntaria, después la transfirieron a esta escuela y jamás ha pensado en dejar el habito, pero cuando la miro, me doy cuenta de que todavía lo ama y que nunca lo olvidara, pero eso no interfiere con sus votos hacia dios, acepto su destino y eso no es fácil.  
  
Sara: valla creo que dejare de llamarla hermana gruñona.  
  
-Para cuando Michelle termina de narrar la historia de la hermana lucia, ya llegaron al salón de clases, -este conservaba la antigua edificación y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado por e, sin embargo ahora está habitado por unos pupitres, de madera que conservan el estilo de la habitación convirtiéndola así en un aula de clases - las chicas entran después del profesor, y continúan con sus habituales actividades.-  
  
Japón Tokio  
  
En una conocida habitación de la residencia Tsukino ....  
  
-Que será lo que me ocultan mis padres? ... no voy a descubrir la verdad hasta que valla a Inglaterra? Que habrá querido decir, mi mama, a caso hay algo que me ocultan, que verdades? ... caos? Ya hubo un ataque, el día que tanto temía ya llego y nuevamente tendré que usar mi broche para defender este planeta ...(mientras Serena piensa en vos alta, enciende la radio con un poco de volumen, y se recuesta en su cama abrazando un hermoso conejito de felpa), tengo miedo, esté presentimiento de que perderé a una persona que quiero me aterra, ese sueño predecirá el futuro? No, no quiero perder a nadie en está batalla, ... no quiero ... (sujeta con mas fuerza el conejo y comienza a llorar, mientras una dulce melodía disfraza su llanto) ...  
  
Universidad del Distrito Num. 10  
  
Emy: buenos días, vengo a recoger mis resultados del examen de selección de becas  
  
Srita: claro, me puede dar su nombre  
  
Emy: si es Mizuno, Emy Mizuno  
  
Srita: Mizuno, Mizuno, aquí esta, ... veamos... si los tiene que recoger directamente con el Jefe de Departamento, encargado de Asuntos Escolares en el Extranjero (Gomen ne, no estoy segura de quien resuelve estos casos, aunque en cada escuela, CD. y País es diferente)  
  
Emy: hay algún problema.. ¿? (Pregunto Emy obviamente preocupada)  
  
Srita: creo que no mire con quien se tiene que dirigir es con el Licenciado Pacheco, su oficina se encuentra al final del pasillo, dígale a su secretaria su nombre el la atenderá  
  
Emy: claro gracias  
  
-Emy se dirigió a la oficina con cierto nerviosismo y diciéndose a si misma que no ocurría nada que todo estaba bien , en ese momento entro en una oficina en donde encontramos a una secretaria particularmente ocupada.-  
  
Secre: si y fíjate que Britany estaba con Nick después de mandar a la goma a Dany, ... si el pobre que estaba atontado con ella .... no .... hi .... eso no es todo ...... fíjate que Dany los encontró en la oficina a solo dos días de haber terminado ...  
  
-Emy, que al parecer llevaba ya mas de un minuto esperando a que la secretaria se desocupara, con el nerviosismo que traía decidió romper el silencio ....-  
  
Emy: señorita, se encuentra el licenciado Pacheco?  
  
Secre: un momento si estoy atendiendo una llamada muy importante. ... si tienes razón después de todo ellos dos se parecen, mira que hacerle eso al pobre de Dany ... esta mejor solito, así lo consuelo ...  
  
Amy: señorita , se encuentra o no el licenciado Pacheco?  
  
Secre: pero que falta de educación, ya le dije que estoy atendiendo una llamada.  
  
Amy: hace mas de un minuto que espero y no creo que la vida de Dany, Britany y Nick sea de importancia para esta oficina, así que ... esta o no el licenciado Pacheco? O la reportare con su superior (generalmente Amy, no actúa de está forma pero los nervios no la dejaban empaz además quien no se desespera con una secretaria así)  
  
Secre: luego te hablo Cris, hay aquí una persona que no me deja empaz .... si luego te hablo ... ok .... si ... adiós (cuelga por fin la bocina ) ... y bien tiene cita? Cual es su nombre?  
  
Amy: no, no tengo cita pero ...  
  
Secre: pero nada, me hizo colgar la bocina en lo mas importante, solo para decirme que no tiene cita, el Licenciado Pacheco no atiende a menos de que sea previa cita ...  
  
Amy: como le decía, no tengo cita, pero mi nombre es Amy Mizuno y la señorita de ventanilla me mando con el licenciado Pacheco, me aclaro que solo diera mi nombre y que el licenciado me atendería  
  
Secre: pues no me importa si su nombre es Amy Mizono el licenciado Pacheco no atiende a nadie sin previa cita  
  
Amy: es Mizuno y ..  
  
Voz :Mizuno, Emy Mizuno? (Emy, fue interrumpida por una voz de un hombre de unos treinta años, que la miraba un poco sorprendido y feliz a la ves)  
  
Secre: licenciado ... (un poco asustada y sorprendida)  
  
Amy: si ..  
  
Voz: soy el licenciado Pacheco, pase por favor, la estaba esperando  
  
Amy : gracias  
  
Lic: con usted hablare después .... (se encierran en una oficina, esta es de estilo modernista con unos papeles sobre el escritorio y la fotografía de una feliz familia típica oficina no? )  
  
Emy: hay algún problema con mis resultados? (pregunto Emy, un tanto nerviosa)  
  
Lic: tome asiento por favor, ...  
  
Aeropuerto internacional de Japón ...  
  
Hotaru: tengan mucho cuidado  
  
Michiru: claro pequeña no te preocupes  
  
Haruka: (observando por todos lados como buscando a alguien) Setsuna aún no llega  
  
Michiru: por que no nos habrá querido decir lo que sospecha  
  
Hotaru: ella tendrá sus razones y cuando esté lista nos dirá lo que sucede  
  
Michiru: segura de no decirles nada a ellas  
  
Hotaru:: si , además si ella se hubiese enterado no nos hubiera dejado ir  
  
Pasajeros del vuelo no. 5444 con destino a la ciudad de Londres Inglaterra pasar por la puerta 6-B  
  
Michiru : bien creo que es su vuelo y miren ya llego Setsuna  
  
Setsuna: creo que apenas alcance a llegar  
  
Haruka: ustedes también cuídense mucho  
  
Michiru: si sucede algo nos lo hacen saber de inmediato  
  
Hotaru: claro ustedes también, para cualquier cosa manténganse en contacto  
  
Se despiden ...  
  
Irlanda. Escuela Wexford.  
  
Zhiel: vamos chicas ya habíamos quedado  
  
Michelle: tengo que ir a clase piloto de Fisiología saben perfectamente que no voy bien en esa materia  
  
Sara: además yo quizá ni valla al baile  
  
Zhiel: Michelle, yo te ayudo con fisiología, y Sara ... no estés tan segura de que no vas a ir al baile todavía ni conoces a mi primo, además no se debe rechazar una invitación para ir de compras  
  
Michelle:. Y que se supone que voy a decir para no entrar a clase?  
  
Sara: bueno que tal ...  
  
Zhiel: que tienes que ir por tu medicina, vamos si!!  
  
Michelle: no debería dejar que me convencieran... que mas da, vamos  
  
Zhiel y Sara : si ¡!!!  
  
Michelle: primero, no muy convencida en ir, y ahora creo que eres la mas animada Sara  
  
Sara: .... yo...  
  
Zhiel: Michelle tiene razón  
  
Sara: mejor nos vamos quisiera llegar temprano  
  
- Se retira del dormitorio y deja a sus dos amigas con una gota pensando en por que su cambio de animo-  
  
Tokio Japón  
  
Residencia Tsukino  
  
Ding dong, cielos de seguro es Darién que ya llego ... ¡Papa podrías abrir en un momento bajo!  
  
Kenji: claro hija! (se dirige a la puerta y la abre) buenas noches.  
  
Darién: buenas noches señor estará Serena? (vemos a Darién, como siempre, guapísimo, vestía una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, con una camisa blanca, sencillo casual y elegante, como siempre).  
  
Kenji: claro pase ella bajara en un momento (ambos se sientan en el recibidor)  
  
Serna: mama viste mi collar de luna?  
  
Mama Ikuko: el de plata?  
  
Serena : si mama  
  
Mama Ikuko: claro hija lo estaba limpiando ha de estar en mi tocador  
  
Serena: gracias mama  
  
Y mientras serena terminaba de arreglarse ...  
  
Kenji: quisiera agradecerle que haya ayudado a mi hija con la escuela  
  
Darién : eso no fue problema, Serena es muy inteligente, y cuando se propone las cosas lo logra  
  
Kenji: creo que ambos concordamos en eso, (en ese momento serena se presenta en el recibidor) ...  
  
Serena: hola amor, nos vamos?  
  
Darién : claro, luces preciosa.  
  
Serena, vestía un lindo vestido en color negro ideal para la noche, en corte princesa, muy casual que lucia solo con un hermoso dije de plata en forma de luna y acompañada con un suéter, también de color negro y en sus coletas llevaba un listón trenzado en moño  
  
Serena: gracias, papa nos vemos allá?, recuerda tomar el mejor perfil de Mina para una gran nota  
  
Kenji: claro hija,  
  
Salen de la casa y Darién, le abre amablemente la puerta del coche y se fueron ....  
  
Serena: Darién podemos pasar primero al templo de Rei, quedamos de vernos ahí para pedir por  
  
Mina  
  
Darién: claro amor ...  
  
Irlanda ...  
  
Michelle: por favor hermana, mi medicina se acabo y quisiera aprovechar que Sara y Zhiel van a ir ala ciudad para comprarla  
  
Hermana : pero Michelle no seria mejor que ellas te la trajeran?  
  
Michelle: es solo que no, les darían la medicina, tengo que ir yo y junto con la receta presentar mi identificación  
  
Hermana : es cierto, pero regresen temprano  
  
Michelle: si hermana, nos vamos a ir en el automóvil de Zhiel  
  
Zhiel : (quien llegaba en ese momento ...) vamos Michelle te estamos esperando ...he (volteando a ver a la hermana ) .. lo siento, buenas tardes hermana Mónica  
  
Hermana: señorita, parece que sus modales jamás cambiaran  
  
Japón  
  
En un conocido templo ...  
  
Mina: Como dices? Nadie ha llegado?  
  
Nicolás: pues no  
  
Mina: cielos creo que llegue temprano, gracias las esperare en el templo  
  
Nicolás: claro, enseguida le hablo a la señorita Rei  
  
Mina entra en el templo y empieza a rezar ... (gomen ne, no se muy bien sobre los templos o costumbres religiosas de Japón, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa)  
  
Mina: toda mi vida he soñado con este día, y si bien no es una gran obra es mi primera oportunidad, gracias por ella (junta las manos en signo de agradecimiento y sale del templo a esperar a Rey, iba muy pensativa cuando unos rayos negros se dirigían hacia ella, mismas que con un ágil movimiento logra esquivar).  
  
Mina: que, fue eso, ... (levanto la vista ) Quien eres tu?  
  
Mina se topo con un par de ojos verdes y cristalinos como los de un gato que la observaban detenidamente  
  
¿¿??: eso no importa, pero definitivamente tu me servirás, veo que esquivaste mis rayos, eso fue suerte, de los demás no te salvaras (hablo una mujer que estaba suspendida en el aire, y estaba cubierta por una túnica negra que le llegaba a los tobillos misma que impedía observar sus facciones )  
  
Mina: te serviré? ... Que es lo que buscas?  
  
¿¿??: atraer a las Seilor Scauts  
  
Mina: bien pues creo que la que tiene suerte eres tu (justo en ese momento Mina saco su broche de transformación, )  
  
¿¿?? :Eso espero (lanzó otra vez sus rayos pero en este caso Mina no alcanzo a evitarlos y uno de ellos la rozo en el hombro derecho)  
  
Mina: aaaggg!!! (este rayo la arrojo al piso y la dejo inconsciente)  
  
Rey: pero que? Acaso ya llegaron?, ... Mina ... Ya verán. Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Marte! Trasformación!!  
  
¿¿??: creo que tu no tuviste suerte nadie llego a rescatarte tal vez las Sailor Scauts están de vacaciones (se disponía a volverla a atacar cuando) ...  
  
Saeta Llameante De Marte Ataca ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
(evadiendo fácilmente el ataque de Sailor Mars)  
  
¿¿??. Pero que? ... Valla después de todo ya llegaron.  
  
Mars: es mejor que te vallas en este templo sagrado no eres bienvenida y yo te castigare en el nombre de Marte  
  
¿¿??: pero a caso solo vienes tu?, bien tendré que divertirme solo contigo  
  
Mars: a que te refieres que es lo que buscas?  
  
¿¿??: yo esperaba encontrarme con todas las Sailor Scauts para divertirme un rato  
  
Mars: quieres diversión ya veras ... ¡¡Saeta Llameante de Marte !! .-la saeta de Mars es eliminada por un ataque de rayos, mismos que se dirigieron a Sailor Mars y ella apenas logra evitarlos cayendo al suelo y raspándose en la caída.-  
  
¿¿?? :Eso es todo lo que tienes Sailor Mars? Es una lastima, bien una Sailor menos .-se disponía a lanzar su ataque nuevamente cuando.- ...  
  
¡¡Beso De Amor Y Belleza De Venus!! ..... Sailor Mars te encuentras bien?  
  
Mars: (aun en el piso) si Venus, ten cuidado es muy fuerte  
  
¿¿??: bien mas Sailor tontas a la fiesta, tu debes ser Sailor Venus  
  
Venus: valla veo que nos conoces, sin embargo tu no te has presentado  
  
¿¿??: no hará falta por que terminare con ustedes  
  
Mars (levantándose) eso lo veremos  
  
Venus :Cadena de amor de venus (con esto logra atraparla)  
  
Mars: Fuego de Marte, enciéndete !!!  
  
¿¿?? : (logra liberarse fácilmente de la cadena de venus sujetándola por un extremo, mientras evita el ataque de Sailor mars, a quien avienta unos rayos, que en esta ocasión le dan de lleno, y arrojándola la dejan inconsciente, y enseguida con un ágil movimiento y por medio de la cadena atrae a venus y le da un golpe, arrojándola al piso ) ... valla por lo que veo mi diversión termino ..  
  
Claro que no, nosotras acabamos de llegar y aun no nos divertimos ... verdad Mercury?  
  
Venus: (volteando hacia donde se dirigía la voz ) ... Sailor Júpiter!! ... Mercury ..  
  
Mercury: Claro ... ¡¡Burbujas de Mercurio Estallen!!!  
  
Una densa neblina aparece en el lugar, ocultando a las Sailors del ojo del enemigo En ese momento, Sailor Júpiter, aparece frente a la desconocida, regresándole el golpe que le había dado a Sailor Venus, mientras Mercury trata de derribarla, pero ella solo la esquiva, y le da una patada que la avienta lejos de ella, mientras que a Júpiter le regresa el golpe, que definitivamente, lleva mas fuerza que uno lanzado por la misma Júpiter  
  
¿¿??: Es todo lo que tienen las Escauts, si son unas debiluchas!! ¡!Bien, mi amo estará contento de que acabe con ustedes!!¡¡ .. - en ese momento les lanzaba unos rayos a las Saiolors concientes, (ósea a Mercury y Júpiter)pero un par de Rosas detuvieron el ataque  
  
¡¡Hoy es una noche importante y no permitiré por nada del mundo que la arruines!! ...  
  
¿¿?? Bien y ahora quien llego?  
  
(pensando - creo que hasta extrañaba esto-) yo, ¡Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el Amor y la Justicia ... Soy Sailor Moon! ¡Y te Castigare en el Nombre de la Luna!!  
  
Y yo soy Tuxido Mask  
  
Sailor Moon: (acercándose a Mars) chicas están bien? ...  
  
Todas: si Sailor Moon  
  
Tuxido Mask : dinos quien eres y que es lo que quieres?  
  
¿¿??: bien ya que hay tanto interés en saber quien soy solo les diré que soy una Dark Sailor, sierva y guardiana del caos  
  
Sailor Moon: Mars, Mars, ..  
  
Mars: (reaccionando pero aun débil) Se ..Sailor Moon  
  
Sailor Moon : no te preocupes Mars todo estará bien  
  
¿¿??: y como las presentaciones terminaron, acabare con ustedes y la primera en morir será su líder, supongo que esa eres tu (decía esto mientras observaba a Sailor Moon que estaba arrodillada al lado de Mars) Destello negro relampagueante!!!!  
  
Tuxido Mask: cuidado Sailor Moon (lanza unas rosas, pero no pueden evitar que el ataque siguiera su curso hacia Sailor Moon quien se queda al lado de Mars, dándole la espalda al enemigo)  
  
Mercury: Sailor Moon!!!!!!!!! (de repente el ataque no logra llegar a su objetivo debido a una barrera que protegió a Sailor Moon y Mars, después Sailor Moon se levanta y al darse vuelta, su broche brillaba y sus ojos mostraban coraje, algo no muy común en esta guerrera )  
  
Sailor Moon: (acercándose a la desconocida), no son bienvenidos en este sistema solar, esta es solo una advertencia  
  
¿¿?? Advertencia? Ya veras lo que es una advertencia Destello negro relampagueante!!!! (en ese momento concentra su ataque en Sailor Moon, a quien no le hacia realmente nada, lo que la empezó a preocupar pues Sailor Moon inmune a su ataque se acercaba mas a ella )  
  
Sailor Moon: si, ... solo una advertencia , dile a tu amo, que no son bienvenidos y que no se atreva a pisar este planeta (justo en ese momento de su broche aumento su energía y del mismo salió un rayo de luz que dejo inconsciente a la enemiga en cuestión, misma que desapareció ... todos se quedaron realmente impresionados por tal demostración que no articularon palabra alguna )  
  
Sailor Moon: (acercándose a sus amigas junta sus manos como para orar -por favor estrellas bríndenme un poco de su poder para sanar las heridas de mis amigas-) ¡Polvo Estelar Curación!! (entonces un polvo blanco, como una diminuta lluvia estelar cubrió a las Sailors sanando sus heridas por completo y cuando ya no mostraban rastros alguno de haber tenido una difícil pelea) ... amigas, me alegro que estén bien (y después se desmaya, para lo cual Tuxido Mask reacciona y logra sujetarla antes de que cayera)  
  
Tuxido Mask: Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon  
  
Chicas: Sailor Moon  
  
Mercury: (acercándose a ella), estará bien solo se desmayo.  
  
Irlanda ...  
  
Michelle : opino igual que Zhiel, el plateado siempre te ha favorecido  
  
Sara: no lo se es muy llamativo  
  
Zhiel: anímate Sara si no te decides por este vestido, tendremos que mudarnos a la tienda hasta que escojas uno que te guste  
  
Sara: no exageres Zhiel, esta bien me lo llevo  
  
Michelle: valla ya era hora,!!! Todavía tenemos que pasar por mis medicinas, o no me creerán que yo solo salí a la farmacia  
  
Sara: bien, bien Vámonos, señorita me llevo este vestido  
  
Vendedora: su pago será en efectivo?  
  
Sara: no (paga con una tarjeta de crédito)  
  
Michelle : y dinos Zhiel cuando nos presentas a tu primo?  
  
Zhiel: pues como ya les dije llega hasta la próxima semana, pero para cuando llegue se los traigo  
  
Michelle: si sobre todo para que Sara lo conozca  
  
Sara: hay Michelle por que dices es... auch!! (en ese momento Sara choca con una chica de cabello castaño como de la misma edad que ella)  
  
Chica: lo siento t encuentras bien?  
  
Sara: si gracias, (decía mientras se recogía la bolsa con sus compras del suelo)  
  
Chica: permíteme ayudarte  
  
Sara: gracias estoy bien (en ese momento observo a la desconocida a los ojos y ambas se quedaron mirando por unos segundos)  
  
Zhiel: Sara , Sara estas bien?  
  
Sara: he, ... si gracias  
  
Chica: de nada  
  
Michelle: bien Vámonos (mientras se alejaban) , que chica tan rara.  
  
Chica : te encontré, por fin te encontré solo espero, no sea demasiado tarde ...  
  
Tokio Japón  
  
Emy: aún no reacciona, Darién se quedo con ella  
  
Rey: la demostración de hace unos instantes fue impresionante  
  
Lita: es cierto  
  
Mina: serena se ha vuelto muy fuerte  
  
Emy: aún así utilizo mucho el cristal de plata,  
  
Mina: sobre todo al curarnos, eso si que fue impresionante  
  
Rey: mina no tienes que ir a la obra?  
  
Mina : todavía faltan dos horas, y lo primero es Serena  
  
Emy: a mi me preocupa, aunque ella haya estado entrenando, creo que se esforzó demasiado, ojala reaccione pronto  
  
Irlanda  
  
Dormitorios de la escuela Wexford.  
  
- un ala del antiguo castillo estaba destinado para los dormitorios, Sara, Michelle y Zhiel compartían uno, sin duda de gran tamaño, el cuarto era un poco frió debido a que no les era permitido decorarlo con cosas personales (como postes o recuerdos típicos del cuarto de una adolescente, ustedes me entienden no?) sin embargo, para ellas era tan normal, tal vez ya se habían acostumbrado, la decoración del cuarto era acorde a la edificación del castillo, de un estilo muy antiguo, cualquiera que lo viera diría que esa es la digna habitación de una princesa -.  
  
Michelle: otra vez viendo la foto de tu novio?  
  
Sara: es que hace tanto que no lo veo...  
  
Zhiel: y acaso has podido hablar con el?  
  
Sara: no y cuando lo intento mi abuelo no me deja  
  
Michelle: pero tu abuelo dijo que vendría este verano no es cierto?  
  
Sara: si aunque aún espero que llegue para mi graduación  
  
Zhiel: si no todavía está disponible mi primo  
  
Sara: Zhiel!!,, ... hace 6 años que se fue, dijo que tenia que buscar su destino, eso me dejo preocupada, a caso su destino no era yo?  
  
Michelle: entonces hace 6 años que no lo vez  
  
Sara: si y después me vine a estudiar a este internado ... yo... no se si todavía sienta algo por mi, aunque no ha roto mi compromiso, en todo este tiempo no ha venido a verme  
  
Zhiel: pienso, que tienes que esperar a que el regrese para que aclaren las cosas, no lo crees?  
  
Sara: si, pero temo su respuesta  
  
Zhiel: tu no pierdas la esperaza, además es un tonto si te dejara, eres muy bonita y todos los chicos que conozco, mueren por salir con tigo  
  
Sara: gracias Zhiel  
  
Michelle: ahí viene la hermana!  
  
Y todas que estaban en cama de Sara conversando corrieron a sus respectivas camas, ya que al parecer todas debían estar dormidas para cuando la hermana encargada pasara a vigilar que todo estuviera en orden... mientras tanto en la cama de Sara una lagrima caía a su almohada, eterna compañera de llanto...  
  
En alguna otra dimensión ....  
  
Reina ¿¿?? Como sabrán se nos a brindado la oportunidad de vengarnos de las Sailor Scauts y su odiosa princesa, y comenzaremos aquí en este hermoso archipiélago, así que ya saben la tarea asignada, Quien será el primero en buscar las estrellas transparentes?  
  
Voz hombre: si me lo permite mi señora seré yo, ya comencé a investigar y le prometo que las encontrare  
  
Reina: bien, ahora déjenme a solas.  
  
Las cuatro figuras desaparecen de la sala del trono y un holograma aparece en el cual solo podemos apreciar una silueta y la voz de un hombre.  
  
Reina Beryl. Espero que no desaproveches esta tercera oportunidad, las dos primeras fuiste vencida por el cristal lunar, en esta ocasión si las Sailors de este sistema solar vuelven a interferir mas te vale no perder  
  
Claro mi señor, aunque como se enterarían las Sailors que regrese y que estoy atacando fuera de Japón  
  
Voz: no las subestimes!!!!, por esa razón te eliminaron la ultima vez  
  
Beryl: si  
  
El holograma desaparece. En esta ocasión no me vencerás estúpida princesita de la luna  
  
Bien este capitulo me quedo algo grande, y revuelto, espero les haya gustado, y lamento haberlos tenido en un viaje de Inglaterra a Japón e Irlanda etc, es solo que considero importante este capitulo. Quiero agradecerles por los reviews que me han dejado, a : cristalgirl, Silver Moonlight-81, mer1 y Mitsu Yoshino . Me gustan muchísimo y me dan el apoyo para seguir escribiendo, quiero decirles que estoy aquí a las 3: 32 am terminando este capitulo para que en la tarde lo puedan leer y va especialmente dedicado a ustedes . ahora tratare de responder unas dudas :  
  
Silver Moonlight-81  
  
EL SECRETO QUE ESCONDEN LOS PADRES DE SERENA PRONTO LO SABRAS, LAMENTO NO PODER DECIRTE MAS POR QUE PERDERIA EL CHISTE, PEROC CONTINUA LEYENFO PARA QUE TE ENTERES  
  
cristalgirl  
  
ESO DE QUE MANDARA A SERENA A INGLATERRA, FUE DIFÍCIL, YA QUE ME GUSTA SER LO MAS ORIGINAL POSIBLE , Y COMO NO QUERIA QUE TODA MI HISTORIA SE DESARROLLARA EN JAPÓN. POR QUE HAY SE DESARROLLO TODO EL ANIME Y A ESTADOS UNIDOS NO LA QUISE MANDAR (POR ASI DECIRLO) POR QUE YA LA MANDARON MUCHAS VECES Y LA MAYORIA SOLA, BIEN NO ES FACIL DIVIDIR A LAS SCAUTS ASI QUE LAS MANDE A TODAS  
  
Mitsu Yoshino  
  
ESPERO PODER EXPRESARME MEJOR Y CORREGÍR ESAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, BIEN DESPUÉS DE TODO SI ROMPI RECORD POR EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE TODAS FORMAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO SIGAS LEYENDO MI HISTORIA.  
  
Y NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO  
  
22 DE DICIEMBRE DEL 2003 


	5. Chapter 5 “Sueños o Pesadillas La preoc

Cuantas cosas pueden sucedernos en la vida, weno aquí estoy de nuevo, había dejado completamente mis historias, pero hace poco regrese y me decidí a actualizar esta por que me encanta y mis amigas me animaron, en fin ojala se den el tiempo para leerla pues a riesgo de que ellas me linchen y/o me degollén viva, ya no la abandonare, así que aquí esta el nuevo cap.

**Ojala lo disfruten!**

**Capitulo 5 "Sueños o Pesadillas. La preocupación de una Princesa"**

Serena: haaa, haa, (agitada) donde ... donde estas?

-Tienes que encontrarme.

Serena: por que haces esto?

-Por venganza

Serena: que te hice, ni siquiera se quien eres ...

-Es una lastima pues yo se exactamente quien, ... eres tu! ... Aunque a decir verdad, si sabes quien soy es solo que ... no lo quieres recordar

Serena: dime que le hiciste, donde esta?

-Eso lo tienes que averiguar por ti misma, pero su tiempo se acaba y el tuyo también

Serena: pero que te hizo? Por que le haces esto

-Yo, yo tengo mis motivos, la pregunta que realmente te deberías de hacer es, si encontraras el camino a tiempo

Serena: no, no le puedes hacer esto no puedes

– Serena se encuentra corriendo en un escenario, frió y oscuro, parece un jardín, es hermoso, pero es silencioso como un cementerio, aunque ni en los cementerios hay tanto silencio, pues ni un solo grillo canta, es un lugar que huele mas que a muerte, a soledad ... –

Serena: no puedo distinguir el camino que voy a hacer? Lo tengo que encontrar , tengo que llegar a tiempo no puedo rendirme . – dice esto cayendo de rodillas y comienza a llorar en ese momento alcanza a distinguir una flor parece un tulipán que todavía se encuentra en su botón es hermoso, y blanco como la luna, – es como si brillara pero –dice esto mientras dirige su mirada al cielo y descubre algo, la luna esta en tinieblas y su brillo ha desaparecido completamente, pero ella ya lo sabia – no claro que la encontrare,

-Serena, Serena, Serena

Serena: que?

Darién : amor que bueno que despertaste, te sientes bien?

Serena : Da, Darién, si, yo, si estoy bien ... que , que paso?

Darién: bueno, no lo recuerdas? utilizaste mucha energía, derrotaste a esa Sailor que apareció y después utilizaste el cristal de plata para curar a las chicas, creo que fue demasiado para ti

Serena: y ellas están bien? Y Mina, y la obra?

Darién: si ellas están bien y Mina se adelanto al teatro no quería irse sin antes saber que estabas bien, pero las chicas la convencieron

Serena: que hora es ya va a empezar la obra, tenemos que irnos ya!

Darién: primero déjame ver como estas si – y diciendo esto se sentó en la cama al lado de Serena, tomo su muñeca y comenzó a revisarle el pulso – bien parece que solo fue el susto, pero tienes que reposar por lo menos un par de minutos si?

Serena: pero Darién, no puedo faltar le prometí a Mina que estaría en primera fila

Darién: amor solo un par de minutos si? Tienes que obedecer si no quieres estar débil durante la obra

Serena: esta bien doctor, lo que usted diga (pucheros)

Darién: (sonriendo) bien iré a decirles a las demás que ya despertaste ok? (le da un beso y sale de la habitación)

Serena: ok, ... (pensando) por que, otra vez ese sueño, que significa, a quien estoy buscando. (se para y al observar la luna por la ventana ...) la luna que paso? Por que no brillaba como siempre, que esta por pasar, que va ha pasar?

–mientras tanto en la sala del templo, donde siempre se reúnen las chicas—

Rey: no puedo, el fuego no me dice nada

Michiru: mi espejo tampoco esta muy claro.

Haruka : y esa Seilor era muy poderosa?

Lita: es muy fuerte, y resistente

Emy: nos domino fácilmente y si no hubiera sido por Serena y Darién que llegaron ...

Rey: no les estaríamos contando

Michiru: ya veo

Haruka: lastima que llegamos tarde (en ese momento Darién entra en la sala)

Darién: Serena se ha vuelto muy fuerte

Rey: Darién!

Amy: ya despertó?

Lita : esta bien?

Michiru :Podemos

Haruka: verla?

Darién: tranquilas, tranquilas si ya despertó, está bien, y será mejor dejarla descansar un par de minutos

Serena : no lo mejor seria irnos ya o llegaremos tarde!

Darién: Serena te dije que descansaras

Serena : pero ya te dije que (comenzó a tambalearse ) ... estoy bien

Todos: Serena !

Serena: estoy bien, estoy bien

Emy: mejor siéntate un rato,

Serena: pero..

Lita: solo un rato

Rey: para asegurarnos

Haruka: si será lo mejor

Serena: esta bien, esta bien, Haruka, Michiru! No habíamos quedado de vernos en el teatro?

Michiru: si pero sentimos la energía y veníamos a ayudar pero ...

Haruka: al parecer no hizo falta. Solo se divirtieron sin nosotras

Serena: si bien ... y Hotaru y Setsuna? Nos alcanzaran en el teatro? Por que no vinieron?

–Michiru y Haruka voltean a verse—

Michiru : bueno es que ...

Haruka: ellas salieron, ... Setsuna acompaño a Hotaru con su padre al parecer esta haciendo una investigación fuera, fuera ... de Tokio

Serena: fuera de Tokio? no me vallan a decir que se fueron a Inglaterra sin avisarme?

Michiru: Inglaterra? No el padre de Hotaru esta en Irlanda

Serena: ha valla (se queda pensativa) , bueno ya repose ahora si nos podemos ir? Les juro que si llegamos tarde ...

Rey: hay Serena es la primera vez que te veo preocupada por llegar temprano a algún lugar

Serena: por que dices eso Rey si yo siempre me preocupo por llegar temprano a mis citas

Emy: lo sabemos Serena

Lita: el problema es que casi nunca lo logras.

(risa colectiva) Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja

**Irlanda ...**

Hotaru : bien iré a pedir información para llegar a Port Laige

Setsuna: si, mientras iré a rentar un coche, será mejor no usar la tele transportación para no advertir al enemigo de nuestra presencia

(ambas afirman con la cabeza y cada una toma un rumbo ...)

Hotaru : bunas tardes me puede informar como llegar a Port Laige?

Vendedor: claro que si, aquí tengo unos mapas e información sobre los transportes de toda Irlanda

Hotaru: que bien, y también tiene de Londres?

Vendedor: claro que si señorita (eso si es información no?)

Hotaru : bien muchas gracias, (Hotaru, observaba detenidamente los mapas cuando de repente voltea su mirada, misma que cambio totalmente, ahora tenia la mirada fría, en guardia y se quedo observando a una chica un poco mayor que ella, de quien desprendía una energía peculiarmente extraña, la observo durante unos segundos hasta que se alejo y Hotaru siguió su camino)

(en la cafetería del aeropuerto)

Hotaru: conseguí un mapa de la ciudad, e información del transporte de aquí de Irlanda y también de Londres

Setsuna: yo no pude conseguir automóvil, que te parece si mejor nos vamos en autobús o por tren?

Hotaru: claro déjame verificar mmm , no , no hay salidas hasta mañana temprano,

Setsuna: bien entonces ... que te parece si entonces conseguimos una habitación y salimos mañana temprano

Hotaru: claro

-Ya instaladas en una habitación-

Hotaru: Por cierto Setsuna, tengo mucha curiosidad por saber que me ocultas

Setsuna: es que como ya les dije ni siquiera yo estoy segura, solo tengo dudas

Hotaru : tal vez tengas dudas, el problema es que para tener dudas tienes que tener teorías, fundamentos y además creí que tendrías la confianza como para decirme. Mama Setsuna la batalla que se acerca nos incumbe a todos, de igual forma tenemos que proteger a este planeta y a la princesa

Setsuna: nuestra misión es algo que nos marca desde que nacemos, algo que aceptamos cuando tenemos conciencia de nuestra responsabilidad al aceptar tal misión. De alguna forma yo se mas que ustedes por que como guardiana de la puerta del tiempo, hay recuerdos , que no olvido, memorias dolorosas, ... si mis sospechas son ciertas, lo que se, lo descubrirán tarde o temprano, de no ser así de algún modo aún no es conveniente que lo sepan, por que sus recuerdos del pasado, de nuestro pasado, no los han recuperado totalmente

Hotaru: en resumen no piensas decirme nada

Setsuna: lo siento

Hotaru: bueno lo intente., será mejor que descansemos mañana nos tendremos que levantar temprano

_Japón_

En las afueras de un pequeño teatro

Serena: les dije que llegaríamos tarde

Emy: pero Serena apenas están dando la primera llamada

Serena: por eso de seguro ya empezó

Rey: hayyy Serena eso significa que todavía no empieza, la obra da inicio en la tercera llamada

Lita: Serena te tenemos que traer mas seguido al teatro

Serena: entonces todavía no empieza? Que bien! Entonces podemos ir a desearle buena suerte a Mina si?

Rey: es la mejor idea que has tenido Serena

Serena: hayy Rey!

Darién: bien, yo las espero en los asientos, deséenle suerte a Mina de mi parte

Serena: claro

–unos minutos después –

Mina: haaaay estoy muy nerviosa!

—Solo es nervio escénico después del primer acto se te pasara –

Mina: chicas , Serena, que bueno que estés bien!

Serena: si, bueno nada que mi medico personal no pueda hacer

Rey: modestia aparte,

Serena: Rey, que por cierto te desea suerte

Lita: y como te sientes Mina?

Mina: pues, bien,

Emy: segura, bueno es que te escuchabas un tanto nerviosa

Mina: nerviosa yo, Mina Aino en mi primera obra, con un papel que fue hecho exactamente para mi, claro que no (decía esto mientras recuperaba su confianza)

Serena –Segunda Llamada!— Pues que envidia Mina cualquiera en tu lugar estaría muy nerviosa, solo imagínate debut teatral, papel principal, los periodistas, las criticas, el publico, las luces (mientras decía esto Mina comenzaba a palidecer)

Mina: si Serena, gracias, ya entendí el punto ≈≈

Emy: bueno, mucha suerte Mina estaremos en primera fila apoyándote

Rey : si Mina buena suerte

Serena: si mina solo no pienses ni en los periodistas, ni en el publico ni nada de eso ok

Lita: si, bien, confianza en ti misma Mina

—Las chicas se retiran para tomar sus respectivos asientos—

Mina: claro que si, confianza Mina, confianza

Voz: Mina sales a escena en dos minutos

Mina : ha si gracias, bien aquí vamos ...

Residencia Tsukino (siguiente día por la mañana)

Serena: valla las fotos son excelentes papá

Kenji: sabes hija, Louis dice que tu amiga tiene futuro, le agrado mucho su actuación y la critica que aparece en el periódico es excelente

_El día de ayer por la tarde se dio la función de estreno de la compañía japonesa de teatro con la obra de Romeo y Julieta, obra de oro de William Shekspeare, que sirvió como base para la adaptación a comedia donde nuevos personajes intervinieron, para esta tragedia, con la actuación del nuevo lanzamiento de la compañía de teatro Minako Aino, interpretando el papel de la diosa Afrodita quien interviene causando enredos en la historia Minako Aino una actriz joven a la que esta humilde critica augura una gran carrera, dio una excelente actuación en esta obra teniendo un papel principal, una adaptación que no pueden dejar de ver, pues verán el amor desde otra perspectiva preguntándose siempre si la diosa del amor Afrodita, interviene todos los días en nuestros amores, y desamores. ... Usted puede disfrutar de la obra los días , ..._

Serena: si papá tienes razón

Mama Ikuko: hija ya cambiamos los boletos para tu viaje

Serena: gracias mamá, aunque no quiero pensar en eso por el momento, me tengo que ir todavía nos faltan muchas cosas para el baile, espero no llegar tarde –decía esto mientras se paraba de la mesa y se despedía de sus padres—

Irlanda 

Escuela Oxford.

Hermana Lucia: si, señorita, veamos ... su currículo, es sorprendente, a la hermana Mónica le encantara recibirla

Desconocida: bien, eso es grandioso muchas gracias hermana ...?

Hermana Lucia: hermana Lucia, déjeme ver (revisando una pequeña agenda)... la hermana Mónica revisara su currículo, esta bien si esta tarde le tengo una respuesta?

Desconocida: si eso es genial (bien de hora en adelante estaré mas cerca de ella y podré cumplir con mi promesa)

_**Japón.**_

Centro Comercial del Distrito No. 10 

Rey: bien chicas mejor nos separamos para hacer las compras

Emy: si, prepare una lista, analizando las tiendas y lo que cada una va a comprar, para no tener que cruzar el centro comercial de lado a lado (decía esto mientras revisaba su mini-computadora)

Lita: que bien Emy

Mina: Sin ti nos podríamos tardar años en terminar las compras

Rey: yo todavía conozco a una personita que tardaría años por que conociéndola como la conozco se detendrá en cada tienda este o no en su lista

Serena: que chistosita Rey!

Emy: bueno, ... Serena ... yo concuerdo con la teoría de Rey, y por esa razón les deje a ambas el mismo lado del centro comercial, así se ayudaran mutuamente

Rey: mutuamente? No querrás decir que yo tendré que apurar a Serena

Serena: vamos Rey, que nos detendremos de tienda en tienda

Rey: ha, si eso lo veremos! (se alejan)

Emy: no lo olviden chicas, nos vemos en dos horas aquí!

Mina: no te preocupes Emy, solo espero que lleguen a tiempo

Lita: con Rey? Claro que llegaran a tiempo

Emy: bueno nos vemos en dos horas

-cada una sale por su lado para cumplir con su parte de la lista-

Irlanda 

-En un compartimiento privado de un tren en marcha -

Hotaru: solo tardaremos unas horas para llegar a Port Laige

Setsuna: tu padre sabe que vamos para allá ?

Hotaru: si ... Setsuna?

Setsuna: si?

Hotaru: si tu no contribuyes con tus sospechas, yo contribuiré con las mías

Setsuna: que sucede?

Hotaru: bueno a medida que nos acercamos a Port Laige, puedo sentir una energía, misma que fue la que te indico que viniéramos primero a Irlanda y no a Londres ... cierto? ...

Setsuna: ...

Hotaru: bien, y creo saber de quien es esta energía, que curiosamente no ha despertado ...

Setsuna: ...

Hotaru: si ... bueno no tienes que confirmármelo, solo te diré que puedes constatar que esta bien, sin embargo no podrás despertarla, esa no es tu misión, y aún no ha llegado su momento eso yo si puedo confirmártelo.

-_Decía esto mientras miraba hacia la ventana, observando un paisaje que quedaba atrás dejando escuchar solo el sonido del tren. Al escuchar esto Setsuna, se quedo pensativa, primero con una cara de sorpresa y después con una de comprensión, si a Hotaru, a la que siempre se le ha revelado lo que pasara dice que aún no es tiempo, no lo será pues ni la guardiana del tiempo tiene conocimiento total, del futuro_ -

Japón 

-mismo centro comercial-

Serena: mira Rey, que hermoso vestido, ... y estos zapatos, y estos otros, ... guau! Mira que pantalón,

Rey: con cara de pocos amigos-si Serena , todos están preciosos, pero vamonos aún no llevamos ni la mitad de la lista

Serena: si Rey, solo me mido esta blusa, si? Huyy! Y mira esa otra, apuesto a que se te vera padrisima, además es tu estilo

Rey: -con cara de me agrada la idea- hay, si después de esto nos vamos, esta bien, -toma la blusa y entra a los probadores como no queriendo –

-mientras tanto con lita-

Lita: si buenas tardes, me podría dar lo que esta en la lista?

Vendedor: buenas tardes, claro que si señorita

Lita: -pensando- mmm, veamos que mas me hace falta, solo estos ingredientes, y termine, mucho antes de lo previsto, hi creo que Emy no lo planeo tan bien ; me pregunto como se la estarán pasando Rey y Serena?

- Bueno pues se lo imaginaran queridas lectoras, y lectores a Rey se le olvido por completo la lista y comenzaron una pasarela en los probadores de la tienda donde las dejamos- mientras tanto afuera de una imprenta ...-

Emy: bien, solo somos 4 grupos de 20 alumnos mas la pareja de cada uno, mas dos acompañantes extras por alumno, suponiendo que sean como 100 mas uno que otro colado bien creo que 450 boletos, mejor que sobren y no que falten, o lo redondeo de una ves a 500? Haber, -entrando a la tienda-

Empleada: buenas tardes señorita en que le podemos servir?

Emy: buenas tardes, quisiera 500 impresiones a color de este diseño, -Emy le muestra el diseño en su mini computadora, de la cual después saca un micro- disco que le entrega a la empleada (no se si existan pero un mini disco es muy grande para la computadora de Emy no creen?) -

Empleada: claro señorita, en 15 minutos estará su pedido, podría escoger el papel en el que desea que se imprima?

Emy: claro ...

-Tienda de globos ...-

Mina: buenas tardes, señorita tiene globos en forma de estrella y luna?

Vendedora: si claro globos de todas las formas, tamaños y colores, pase por aquí

Mina: hay pero que lindos, -en efecto en la tienda había globos de todo tipo que para nuestra amiga Mina no pasaban desapercibidos- si bueno, me da 60 lunas grandes, y 40 medianas todas en plata, y me da 125 estrellas, 50 rojas y 75 plateadas ...

En una tienda de ropa ...

Rey :cielo santo Serena, ya perdimos mucho tiempo y todavía nos faltan muchas cosas!

Serena: si Rey solo pago esto

Rey : Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Serena: ya voy, ya voy a y tu no vas a pagar esa blusa, y el pantalón y .. esos zapatos?

Rey : a si verdad

- al mismo tiempo en otras tiendas del centro comercial-

Lita: gracias.. –bien creo que es todo –

Vendedor: al contrario señorita

Emy: valla quedaron mejor de lo que esperaba gracias señorita

Mina: si, creo que con estos será suficiente

Serena: gracias señorita, hay mira esta pulsera Rey

Rey: serena, estoy perdiendo la paciencia

Serena: no Rey que harías sin ella , Ok, dime ahora a donde vamos?

Rey: bien, todavía hay que ir por ...

-Mientras Rey seguía hablando serena se queda atrás-

Rey : ... así es que hay que darnos prisa Serena, ... Serena ... Serena? Bien y ahora que te quedaste viendo? – al voltear para buscar a serena, con cara de pocos amigos, no la ve, mas bien se encuentra con gente observando algo Rey al imaginarse lo que seria corrió hacia el bullicio de gente –

Rey: Serena, Serena! Estas bien?

- Serena estaba de rodillas en el piso y se sujetaba la cabeza en señal de un fuerte dolor-

Serena: yo ... ellas ... agh!

Irlanda 

-En algún lugar de Irlanda cerca de Oxford-

_ring, ring _–Si diga? …

- La señorita Molly Osaka?

Molly: si, ella habla

-Buenas tardes habla la Hermana Lucia de la Escuela Oxford para señoritas, solo para informarle que la hermana Mónica reviso su currículo y estará muy complacida de recibirla el día de mañana a las 7 am para informarle los pormenores de la actividad que realizara

Molly: bien, estaré ahí por la mañana, muy amable hermana Lucia que pase buena tarde

Hermana Lucia: igualmente

Japón 

_-mientras tanto en el punto de reunión-_

Emy: Bien, creo que soy la primera en llegar

Lita: no lo creo

Emy: Lita, que bien, dime encontraste todo lo de la lista

Lita: si, fue muy fácil

Emy: bien solo nos queda esperar a las demás

- ambas se dirigen a buscar donde sentarse para esperar a las demás-

niño: (que estaba como jugando) Mamy, mamy, mírame vuelo

Señora: baja de ahí Alexis, o te caerás!

Niño: no mira mamy, vuelo como esa señora que está allá!

Señora: que dices bájate o te caerás

Niño : de veras mamy mírala.

-Nuestras dos amigas al percatarse de lo que el pequeño dijo, voltearon y se encontraron con una persona que traía un atuendo ya conocido por ellas, e igualmente solo se percataron de sus ojos que aunque estaban distantes eran azul, de un azul transparente como el hielo fríos y sin expresión alguna, ambas voltearon a verse y solo afirmaron con la cabeza para salir en busca de un lugar para transformarse-

Emy: tenemos que transformarnos

Lita: yo avisare a las demás

Emy: me pregunto por que no ha atacado ...

_Con Serena y Rey ..._

Serena: - poniéndose de pie aún con una ligera molestia en la cabeza- Rey son ellas

Rey : que cosa serena?

Serena: avísales a las demás, no deben transformarse

Rey: pero por que? ...

En otro punto del centro comercial 

Mina: -pensando- bien creo que termine y como aún me queda tiempo, pasare a mi tienda favorita o ... _bep .bep .bep_ .

Mina: Ho, no ... si que sucede

Lita: Mina es una Black Sailor, aun no ataca pero mejor transfórmate

Mina: si voy para allá

Serena: solo avísales!

Rey: esta bien ... _bep .bep .bep_ . chicas escúchenme no deben transformarse Serena tiene un mal presentimiento

Emy: pero ...

Serena: es una trampa, nos esta buscando por esa razón no ha atacado, nos vemos en el nivel dos en las escaleras de emergencia

Mina: entendido

Lita: vamos para allá

En las escaleras de emergencia del nivel 2

Rey: Serena a que te referías con que nos estaba buscando?

Serena: cuando lleguen les explico (-Telepáticamente- Michiru, Haruka hay una Dark Sailor en el centro comercial No. 10 no ha atacado, necesito que la distraigan por favor transfórmense antes de venir por que esta detectando la energía para descubrir nuestras identidades solo distráiganla, y denos un poco de tiempo no se arriesguen y sobre todo no se diviertan sin mi)

-Llegando Mina que era la que mas cerca estaba de la salida de emergencia-

Mina: que sucede, Serena te encuentras bien?

Serena: si me repondré no te preocupes

-Lita y Emy, venían subiendo las escaleras-

Rey: bien ya estamos todas aquí

Lita: si pero tenemos que ir a confrontarlas puede atacar a las personas

Serena: de querer hacerlo ya lo habría hecho y en caso de que lo haga Haruka y Michiru vienen para acá, tenemos que salir del edificio para transformarnos

Mina: y eso por que?

Serena: luego les explico vamos!

-De regreso en el centro comercial-

Dark Sailor: Rayos! Mi amo me dijo que ellas estarían aquí, el nunca se equivoca pero no puedo detectar sus presencias entre tanta gente y si llamo la atención? ... no esas no fueron mis ordenes

-Mientras tanto entre las sombras-

Sailor Urano: es increíble, logro sentir la presencia de ella antes que nosotras

Sailor Neptune: que sucede a caso no te gusta que te haya ganado en esta ocasión?

Sailor Urano: hace tanto tiempo que nos gano ... y dejo de ser una chiquilla chillona

Sailor Neptune: entonces lo que te molesta es que ya no necesita tus cuidados como antes

Sailor Urano: voy a pensar que tienes celos de ella

Sailor Neptune: claro que no ... atacamos

Sailor Urano: me cambiaste el tema, ... pues ella todavía no ataca ... tu que dices

Sailor Neptune: me parece que mejor esperamos a ver que sucede

-Fuera del centro comercial en el sótano del estacionamiento de un edificio contiguo ...-

Serena: creo que aquí estamos fuera de su alcance ... _¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!.-_

Emy _¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta de Mercurio, transformación!.-_

Rey_¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Marte!.-_

Lita: _¡Por el poder del cristal del Planeta Júpiter, transformación!.-_

Mina: _¡Por el poder del Cristal del Planeta Venus, transformación!.-_

-De regreso al centro comercial.-

Dark Sailor: bien, no puedo soportarlo mas ...

Sailor Urano: pues parece que se nos adelanto, ya no esta

Sailor Neptune: como dices, no aun siento su presencia

-Haruka llama su atención, aléjala de la gente y llévenla rumbo a la azotea-

Sailor Urano: - bien- Neptuno sígueme la corriente

Sailor Neptune: que?

-ambas salen de su escondite-

Sailor Urano: bien lo mejor será irnos Sailor Neptune al parecer esa Dark Sailor es tan miedosa que se fue

Sailor Neptune: si tienes razón Urano, al parecer no hay diversión hoy

-Ambas salen por la salida de emergencia, ya en la azotea-

De veras quieren diversión? Pues no se vallan que esta a punto de empezar.

Sailor Neptune: mira eso Urano después de todo si apareció

Sailor Urano: cierto! Dinos que buscas en Tokio?

Dark Sailor: mmm, creo que un poco de diversión

Sailor Neptune : diversión?

Sailor Urano: Bien, eso es una lastima por que hoy no obtendrás diversión

Dark Sailor : eso lo veremos (de una de sus manos lanza unos rayos que cuando los lanzo se dividieron en dos sub. rayos que se dirigían a Urano y Neptune respectivamente, ambas logran esquivarlo sin dificultad)

Sailor Urano: No esta nada mal¡_Tierra Tiembla!_

Sailor Neptune: _Maremoto de Neptuno!_

- Ambos Ataques, fueron esquivados con facilidad lo que las ponía en igualdad de circunstancias; un rayo partió el cielo mientras las tres Sailors se miraban como si de esa forma quisieran adivinar lo que pensaban cada una -

Dark Sailor : eso es todo lo que tienen, tal vez tengan razón y no me divierta lo suficiente, Destello negro relampagueante!

Sailor Neptune: Reflejo Submarino !

En esta ocasión el ataque de Michiru da de lleno a su oponente, derribándola

Sailor Urano : creo que en esta ocasión esas niñitas exageraron, ella no es tan fuerte como nos lo imaginábamos

La Dark Sailor se estaba poniendo de pie

Sailor Neptune : no seas tan dura con ellas solo las tomaron desprevenidas no es cierto chicas?

Dark Sailor : Malditas

Sailor Mars : claro!

Sailor Neptune : hasta que hablaron no pensaban intervenir?

Sailor Venus : creímos escuchar que querían algo de diversión

Irlanda 

_-Port Laige- _

Setsuna: por fin llegamos

Hotaru: hasta que hablaste, después de la ultima conversación has estado muy callada

Setsuna: si bien, es muy tarde para que busquemos a tu padre, creo que mejor buscamos donde pasar la noche y mañana lo visitas

Hotaru: claro, me parece bien

Serena: mama, Papá ya regrese.

Mama Ikuko: si hija, la cena estará lista en un par de minutos

Serena: gracias mama, pero mejor me voy a dormir

Kenji: pero si es muy temprano hija,

Serena: lo que pasa es que mañana temprano, me voy a ver con las chicas vamos a comenzar con la decoración para el baile

Sami: cielos, no hermanita, no lo vallas a arruinar, si tu lo decoras, cuando entren al salón, preferirán irse a otro lado a festejar

Serena: ha, ha, ha que gracioso hermanito, buenas noches, mama papá

En la habitación de Serena.

Luna: cielos Serena hasta que apareces

Serena: si, Luna que día, nos la pasamos de tienda, en tienda buscando lo que necesitábamos para la decoración del baile, ya sabes lo de siempre, ropa, bolsas, zapatos, globos, boletos, una Dark Sailor, serpentinas, y lo demás del baile

Luna: que bueno y encontraron lo que neces ... dijiste una Dark Sailor?

Serena: si, por cierto lograste averiguar algo?

Luna: a decir verdad, no mucho, mis fuentes me informan que esas Sailor, siempre han servido al caos, incluso hay una leyenda que dice que, que vendieron su alma al caos, a la maldad pura, pero es muy difícil, cualquier cosa que averigüe te aviso pero tenemos que estar preparadas para todo y ...

Serena : haaaahaa, bueno yo estoy, muerta mejor me duermo, hasta mañana luna

Luna: oye Serena hazme caso! ... bien tu no tienes remedio ... hasta mañana princesa

_Departamento de Darién._

Ring, ring, ring

Darién: bueno?

: ----

Darién: si que bueno que me hablo padrino,

:- ----

Darién: si justamente por eso me quería comunicar con usted

: -----

Darién: si acepto su propuesta, espero llegar a Londres en un par de semanas

: -----

Darién : me parece padrino que ese tema quedo lo suficientemente claro

: ----

Darién: por favor no insista, yo ya tome una decisión, le avisare cuando llego

: -----

Darién: si padrino espero verlo pronto

: -----

Darién: si adiós (dirigiéndose a su recamara pensaba – me pregunto si mi padrino le habrá dicho... de lo contrario lo sabrá de golpe y será mas difícil aceptarlo y con el carácter que ella tiene, a veces pienso que ellas dos se parecen demasiado) (N.A. frase conocida?)

Voz: Serena ... Serena vamos te estoy esperando, por que tardas tanto

Serena: espérame

Voz: vamos tardas mucho

Serena: te alcance

Voz: mira aquí esta, sabes yo cada vez que vengo le traigo flores aunque nunca las necesita, curiosamente creció aquí al lado, una planta de gardenias, pero eso no es lo curioso

Serena: ha no? Entonces que es?

Voz: lo curioso es que en todas las épocas de año tiene flores, así este nevando, o este seco, jamás se ha marchitado esta planta

Serena: sabes estoy feliz de haberte encontrado, y además, siento una paz y tranquilidad al estar aquí

Serena se encuentra acompañada por una persona que no se puede distinguir, pues se encuentra bajo la sombra de un árbol, lo curioso podría ser el sitio donde se encuentra, pues ella a soñado con este lugar, muchas veces. Es un panteón pero esta no es una pesadilla acaso este sueño predice el futuro? Pues pronto lo descubrirán hasta la próxima

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**La obra:** hi Dios me partí el cerebro y saque muchas versiones pero al final ninguna me gusto y si me seguía debatiendo por cual decidirme nunca iba a actualizar así que mejor lo deje así, y metí esa pequeña reseña de periódico (en el que trabaja el papa de Serena con fotos que el tomo) y weno, díganme que tal les pareció.

**Gardenia:** _(Gardenia spp.) _Es una flor que es considerada una planta de la luna. Por cierto tiene un aroma incomparable

Serena y Darièn 4 ever.


	6. Chapter 6 Una Velada Inolvidable I

**Capitulo 6 : Una Velada Inolvidable Parte I**

Mina: no lo puedo creer, estudio, paso mis exámenes, cielos ¡EXCENTE LOS FINALES! Y aún así me haces venir a la escuela- se quejaba Mina que se encontraba sobre una banca tratando inútilmente de que el cartel terminara derecho

Emy: vamos Mina no esta bien que digas eso del templo del conocimiento

Serena: hay, es que solo tu Emy, nos podías traer de vuelta a la escuela

Rey: no te quejes todas tenemos que cooperar, poner los carteles no es fácil

Serena: no me quejo! Por cierto Emy los carteles te quedaron padrisimos

Lita: yo también concuerdo con Serena

**_Irlanda _**

_ESCUELA OXFORD ..._

Buenos días clase como todas ustedes saben, esta escuela tiene una tradición la cual es dar un show en la graduación, presentado por las alumnas a graduarse, y como me informaron ustedes escogieron un show bailable de tema libre, utilizando de todas claro sus habilidades, pero me temo que la Hermana Mercedes, se ha enfermado y pasara los últimos días de clase en reposo,

-murmullos-

-que? ...

- no puede ser

- si, si!

- oye!

Tranquilas niñas, me tome la libertad de buscar una maestra sustituta ella es la señorita Molly '¿Osaka?' y aunque tiene mas o menos la misma edad que ustedes, ella es muy buena maestra y tiene un currículo sorprendente, pero bueno las dejo para que se conozcan

- gracias hermana ? . , bien como ya saben mi nombre es Molly Osaka, pero me pueden llamar Molly, la hermana me comento un poco de esta tradición, pero quisiera que me dijeran, que tienen planeado?

Michelle : pues a decir verdad, no nos podemos poner de acuerdo, si ya decidamos que tiene que ver con el baile, pero es en el tipo de bailable en el que no nos podemos poner de acuerdo

Zhiel : nuestra amiga, Ana baila ballet, pero a Michelle le gusta mas el Hip-Pop, una especie de baile norteamericano

Molly : bien por que no me muestran lo que saben hacer .. ...

Frente a la nueva maestra de baile, desfilaron un sin fin de números, coreografías y estilos, de todos los que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse. Sin embargo ella no tardo en poner una solución, y dándole indicaciones a la chica de la música y a las bailarinas las dejo, ensayando, para dirigirse a un conjunto de árboles, que se encontraban cerca del gimnasio y se excuso de sus nuevas alumnas preguntando a una de ellas donde estaba el baño ...

Al internarse en los árboles, sus sospechas fueron acertadas por que no estaba sola, alguien la había estado vigilando desde que llego al gimnasio, o acaso no era a ella a quien vigilaban? ...

**_Tokio_**

_En las afueras del gimnasio escolar, un grupo de amigas platicaban animadamente_

Rey :Pues no se pueden quejar,

Lita: Cierto el gimnasio parece un sueño,

Emy : La fiesta será un éxito,

Mina : Y los bocadillos, que hizo lita.

Serena : mmmmmm

Emy :Y entonces, a que hora van a llegar?

Lita: Pues yo tengo que estar aquí para recibir, los bocadillos, tal vez a las 7

Rey: Genial yo vengo con tigo, tengo que ver que llegue la banda

Mina: En ese caso, Emy yo paso por ti,

Emy: Claro ... y tu Serena?

Serena: A pues por mi pasara mi adorado Darién,

Lita: Bien, en ese caso, chicas por favor no lleguen tarde recuerden que tenemos que estar aquí para recibir a la gente

Mina : Claro a las 8:30 estaría bien? ... No, pues el gimnasio lo abrimos a las nueve

Rey : si a esa hora esta bien, solo que ... Serena has el favor de llegar puntual

Serena :Haggg rey, no me arruinaras este día, así que no te esfuerces

Bien, será mejor irnos nos vemos esta tarde

Claro y en serio – y voltio a ver a serena- no lleguen tarde.

Cada una tomo una dirección distinta al llegar a las puertas del gimnasio, serena se dirigió a la parada de autobús, tenia que pasar al centro por un regalo. Aun era temprano así que calculaba llegar temprano a su casa, para alistarse para la noche, que seria la ultima que pasaría en Tokio aun no entendía por que lo hacia, no quería alejarse, de algún modo no podía dejar de pensar en que todo esto fuera una trampa, no sabia si caos, continuara siento una espesa nube de humo negro o si tendría forma etérea de lo único que estaba completamente segura era de que se acercaba y lamentablemente de que ya había mandado secuaces a tratar de eliminarlas, ella sabia que eran las únicas que podían hacerles frente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo normal que podría ser un día para ella, desde que tenia 14 años, no sabia lo que era preocuparse solamente por la escuela, o por que Andréu la volteara a ver, una sonrisa dibujo su cara al momento de sentarse dentro del autobús que ahora se ponía en marcha. Pues recordaba también que los pensamientos que inundaban su cabeza a los 14 años era ser Sailor V, y ahora que era una Sailor, solo quería ser una chica normal y corriente, resulta increíble como tu mente puede llegar a estar insatisfecha con lo que pasa a tu alrededor, pero sin duda, lo que mas le preocupara era que se dividieran, tal vez eso era lo que caos estuviera planeando, Setsuna y Hotaru no se encontraban en Tokio y mañana ella partiría, a Londres, Mina amablemente había dicho que le prestaría su departamento en Londres y Emy que la acompañaría por que supuestamente tenia que arreglar los papeles para la escuela a la que entraría, pero realmente sabia que sus amigas se habían puesto de acuerdo para no dejarla ir sola. Había decidido no decir nada al respecto, pues no sabia que seria lo que se encontraría, al llegar a Londres, y Mina contaba con un pequeño departamento que era de sus papas, pero que estaba deshabitado desde unos meses atrás debido a que por los negocios del padre de Mina tuvieron que irse a vivir a los estados unidos, y la idea del departamento le sentaba muy bien pues de esa forma tendría a donde llegar. En todo caso, en Japón quedarían solo Rey, Mina y Lita, con Haruka y Michiru, y Darién, ... Darién ...

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a una tienda departamental, y después de respirar profundamente se decidió por buscar primero el regalo, y después los zapatos, era increíble que lo hubiera olvidado. Pero así era ella, siempre dejando las cosas para el ultimo momento.

**Irlanda**

_En los amplios jardines de una escuela privada ..._

Molly : Que es lo que quieren aquí?- pregunto como a la nada pero con mucha seguridad de que alguien le respondería

-Solo nos aseguramos de que ella este bien- respondió una voz sin salir de su escondite

Molly : Yo me encargare de ello, fue una promesa que le hice a la princesa y pienso cumplirla

-Bien, en ese caso nos vamos

-Si será mejor no llamar la atención – finalizo otra voz, y Molly dio vuelta y se alejo del lugar

Tokio 

Después de visitar todas las tiendas del centro, y escoger lo que parecieron ser los primeros zapatos que se probo, regreso a su casa, la cual estaba vacía, su papá aun no llegaba del trabajo y su mama había llevado a su hermanito al dentista, así que Serena decidió subir a su habitación darse una ducha y arreglarse pues Darién había ducho que pasaría por ella a las 7 al parecer la quería raptar antes del baile y para colmo ya se le había hecho tarde

Serena : Luna, ... Luna donde estas?

Luna : Aquí Serena por que tanto escándalo?

Serena : Es que ya se me hizo tarde

Luna : Pues eso no es novedad

Serena : Mira aquí esta, la podrías arreglar por favor, la necesito para las 7

Luna : Que? Si no soy maga

Serena : Por favor Luna se lo quiero dar hoy

Luna : Bien veré que puedo hacer pero no te prometo nada, no tengo la culpa de que lo dejaras para el ultimo momento

Serena : Es que se me ocurrió en el ultimo momento, bien me meteré a bañar te lo encargo?

Luna : Claro

La pequeña gata tomo un paquete en su hocico y con un giro desapareció por la ventana, después de un ¼ de hora salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, y se dirigió a su armario para sacar lo que usaría esa noche, después se dirigió a su tocador pero se detuvo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba al lado, y se observo, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica de 14 años, pero esa noche seria especial, y trataría y esperaría de todo corazón fuese de lo mas normal posible, esperaba no encontrarse con enemigos capaces de arruinarle la velada que estaba dispuesta a disfrutarla al máximo.

Libero su cabello de una toalla que lo envolvía y se esparció por su espalda, era realmente largo, y siempre se lo había cuidado mucho, esa noche sorprendería a sus amigas, pero sobretodo esperaba sorprenderlo a el

**Irlanda**

_Gimnasio de la escuela Oxford ..._

Molly : Muy bien eso es todo por hoy, al parecer ya están cansadas, pero mañana continuaremos solo tenemos unos días para que quede listo, antes de su graduación – les dijo a la clase que parecían estar satisfechas con el resultado, pero cansadas y aliviadas, de que la clase terminara pues todas parecían estar agotadas, mientras guardaba sus cosas, un grupo de alumnas se acerco a ella

Michelle : queríamos felicitarla

Zhiel : y también decirle que nos agrado muchísimo la clase, creemos que quedara genial profesora

Molly: ho, gracias profesora es muy formal me pueden llamar Molly– y viendo después de una rápida ojeada a la lista- Michelle, Zhiel, y Sara cierto?

Michelle : Si,mmm ... Molly

Molly : esta clase es de cooperación mutua yo solo las guiare, pero realmente ustedes harán la mayor parte, solo en el primer día pudieron ponerse de acuerdo en lo que querían hacer, eso facilito muchas cosas

Sara : usted es de Japón cierto? – dijo Sara hablando por primera ves –

Molly: si crecí en la capital, Tokio y si me permites un comentario, te pareces mucho a mi mejor amiga de Tokio, parecieran hermanas

Sara: es curioso me han dicho que una hermana mía se ha criado en Tokio

Molly : bueno eso si es raro, pero claro no me incumbe, mi amiga tiene solo un hermano menor y a sus padres, ella es como una hermana para mi, por que soy hija única

Michelle : y como es que termino tan lejos de su casa?

Molly : bueno, mi familia es de joyeros y mi padre extendió su empresa así que tuvimos que irnos a estados unidos, y ahora aquí a irlanda, aunque es solo una pequeña parada, nuestro destino es Inglaterra

Ring, ring, ring,

Sara: disculpen – y se alejo para responder su llamada

Zhiel: Sara es de Inglaterra

Molly: ho, si? – pensando- ya lo sabia

Sara: Si?

Sara: Ho, hola abuelo

Sara: Ho, pues no se debería emocionarme, a decir verdad aun no me acostumbro a la idea

Sara: Que, otra noticia?

Sara: Enserio? Estas bromeando?

Sara: Cuando?

Sara: Te quiero mucho abuelo, les contare a mis amigas si, de veras gracias, te amo, eres el mejor

Sara: Chicas regresa, en menos de un mes, regresa

Michelle : Cálmate Sara, quien regresa?

Sara: Darién

Zhiel: Enserio?

Sara: Si

Molly : Darién, lo siento-agrego después de unas inquisitivas miradas por sus alumnas - es que así se llama un amigo de Japón

Sara: Bueno el es mi prometido y vive en Japón pero, seria una suerte que fuera el mismo no?

Molly : Si como se llama?

Sara: Darién, Chiba Darién

Molly : Ho no – tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible- mi amigo se apellida, Kinomoto

Sara: Ho

Molly : Bueno me tengo que ir no lleguen tarde al ensayo mañana

Zhiel: Claro

Sara: Hasta mañana

Michelle : Profesora , lo siento Molly

Zhiel: No lo puedo creer y que mas te dijo tu abuelo?

Sara: Bueno pues ...

Molly : -pensando-Es increíble, como puede ser, esto no me huele nada bien, y ahora que hago? ...

**Tokyo**

_Residencia Tsukino _

Dinng doon , Dinng doon,

Serena que observaba a la calle por su ventana pudo percatarse de que era Darién que ya había llegado, y Luna no aparecía, escucho la puerta abrirse y momentos después a Samy gritando que ya habían llegado por ella, en eso Luna hizo una magistral entrada y llevaba en el hocico un paquete que Serena tomo inmediatamente

Serena : Gracias Luna, eres un sol, te debo una- dijo serena mientras tomaba el paquete y lo guardaba en su pequeña bolsa en forma de costalito de la misma tela que su vestido

Luna : Bueno Artemis y Emy ayudaron- luna parecía cansada, y trataba de recobrar el aliento

Serena : Bien ya me voy Darién acaba de llegar- dijo mientras se ponía un poco de brillo en los labios y se disponía a salir

Luna : Oye serena te ves muy bien- Luna apenas se había percatado después de recuperar un poco su ritmo cardiaco normal

Serena : Gracias Luna, nos vemos después

Serena salió de su habitación y conforme comenzaba a bajar las escaleras se percataba de lo que vestía su novio, un traje en azul bastante elegante pero sin corbata lo que le daba un toque casual, llevaba un hermoso corchete de rosas rojas que sostenía con ambas manos que Serena supuso serian para ella, se veía realmente guapo

Darién, observaba a serena bajar, lo primero que vio fueron unos zapatos de cristal, que supuso se compro, -y de repente no pudo evitar recordar, aquel cumpleaños- serena vestía, un hermoso vestido en azul de corte princesa, y talle largo, sobre la tela sobresalían estrellas blancas en la parte de la falda, era sin mangas, y se abrochaba en el cuello por la parte de atrás, con la espalda descubierta, pero lo que a Darién realmente le encanto fue su cabello, simplemente se lo había dejado suelto, rizando las puntas y en su rostro por antifaz se había puesto diamantina blanca, parecía brillar con luz propia, Darién se había quedado en shock Serena se veía realmente hermosa

Al llegar al final de las escaleras no hicieron falta las palabras con las expresiones en el rostro de ambos, descifraron sus pensamientos

Ikuko : Ho serena te ves lindísima – su mama había roto la conexión y su papa sacaba unas fotos

Darién : nos vamos?

Serena: Claro,

Kenji : Joven, le encargamos a nuestra pequeña

Darién : No se preocupe la cuidare

Ikuko : Bien que se diviertan

Serena : Si mama gracias

Ambos salieron de la casa, y los padres de Serena contuvieron unas lagrimas, pero cuando fueron descubiertos por Samy disimularon apresuradamente.

Kenji : Bien mama, iré a revelar estas fotos, para mostrárselas a Serena

Ikuko : Claro, yo iré a preparar la cena.

Samy : -pensando- Que les pasa a estos dos? – y se dirigió a la sala para continuar con su videojuego,

Afuera de la residencia Tsukino 

Serena : Y bien, caballero a donde iremos?

Darién : Pues eso damisela es una sorpresa,- toma el corchete y lo coloca en la muñeca derecha de Serena- sabes te ves preciosa

Serena : Y tu muy apuesto- le sonríe, mientras absorbe el perfume de las rosas que posaban ahora en su muñeca, reconociéndolo, ella sabe que esas rosas fueron hechas por el

El como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta y después se subió el, se pusieron en marcha, para sorpresa de Serena después de unos minutos pudo reconocer que se dirigían al centro, la pregunta era, para que? Si planeaba una cena llegaría tarde con las chicas, pero realmente no le preocupaba, prefería pasar mas tiempo con Darién que ir al baile y dedicarse a recoger boletitos, o a organizar, realmente a ella no se le daba eso, así que prefería que sus amigas se hicieran cargo, soportar los gritos de rey por Darién bien valdría la pena, rápidamente Darién, encontró lugar y estaciono el coche, se bajo y le abrió la puerta a Serena para que bajara

Darién : Llegamos

Serena : Que hacemos aquí?

Darién : Acompáñame

Ambos se dirigieron a una pequeña placita que estaba en una esquina, era, si bien recordaba Serena un punto de reunión, por que de esta plaza se podían ver 9 esquinas, y dirigirse a los puntos mas importantes del centro de Tokio, lo que siempre llamaba la atención en este lugar de noche era una gran fuente que estaba en el piso, por donde salían chorros, de agua acompañados por un hermoso juego de luces pero que extrañamente estaba apagada, Darién la dirigió a una de las bancas, y Serena pudo percatarse de que a Darién le sucedía algo, parecía nervioso

Darién : Después del incidente,-comenzó a hablar- que paso en el avión cuando me fui a Estados Unidos, perdí mi beca y la oportunidad de desarrollar mi tesis, en ese país, pero no las propuestas para hacerlo en otras escuelas, algunas no tan prestigiosas como Harbad pero unas talvez igual de buenas

Serena : -pensando-_Que era eso una despedida?_ – Que bien, dime ya aceptaste alguna?

Darién : Hay una que he estado rechazando desde antes de mi aceptación en Harbad y después de lo de galaxia lo he seguido haciendo, no quería alejarme de ti

Serena : -pensando-_Quería? Como que quería?-_ Pero ahora la que se aleja soy yo, cierto? – no pudo evitar bajar el rostro, se sentía culpable de que el no realizara sus sueños por ella

Darién : No, es injusto que lo veas de esa forma, una de las razones por las que rechazaba esa propuesta es por que es de Londres, por que como sabes yo salí de ahí para buscar respuestas. Para buscarte a ti, y te encontré. ... Serena, -tomo su mentón y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos- acabo de aceptar, podré desarrollar mi tesis en Londres, como te dije, no quiero volver a separarme de ti

Serena : De veras? – en un acto reflejo común en ella se abalanzo a sus brazos- yo tampoco, sabes, yo iría a Londres, resolvería lo que tendría que resolver, pero no me quedaría a estudiar, no puedo, yo tampoco quiero alejarme de ti, no podría

Darién : Serena, como sabes lo que me queda que puedo llamar familia esta en Londres

Serena : Si, tu padrino cierto?

Darién : Si, pero también te conté acerca de mi ex-prometida

Serena : Si

Darién : Ella es ... muy terca, cuando deje Londres, le deje claro que no me esperara, yo en el fondo sabia que aquí en Japón encontraría mas que mi pasado, y no seria justo para ella esperar un imposible, sin embargo por la manera en que mi padrino me hablo, cuando le avise de mi regreso a Londres, me pude dar una idea, ella aun me espera

Serena : Darién ...

Darién : Pero, yo nunca le di esperanzas, jamás le escribí, y las cartas de mi padrino tampoco las contestaba, a decir verdad nunca me vi de vuelta en Londres, ella es una niña mimada, es demasiado caprichosa, mi padrino siempre le a dado todo, y no hay cosa que ella quiera que no obtenga, si continua esperándome, puedo asegurarte por que la conozco que es capas de sacarme canas verdes, pero tendrá que entender que jamás la he querido y que ya encontré a la persona con quien quiero pasar el resto de mis días

Serena : Yo, no lo se, pero si te ama como ella dice hacerlo, te dejara para ser feliz

Darién : No, será tan fácil si me he convertido en un capricho o un objeto mas que ella quiera comprar, Serena yo te digo esto por que no pretendo que una ves que estemos en Inglaterra haya malos entendidos, es mejor aclarar todo

Serena : Darién, yo confió en ti, y en el amor que nos tenemos, siempre estaré ahí para ti y estaremos juntos cierto?

Darién : Gracias, lo se y claro que estaremos juntos, pero, yo todavía tengo que arreglar unos papeles, espero tardar solo unas semanas y después te alcanzare

**I cannot hide I can't erase **

no puedo esconder, no puedo borrar  
**The way you make me feel incide**

cómo me haces sentir dentro  
**You complete me girl, that's why**

chica, me llenas, es por eso

Serena : Te esperare, y unas semanas no se comparan

Darién : Sin embargo hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que dejemos Tokio, por que aquí te volví a encontrar, Serena ...- Darién, tomo sus manos y se puso de rodillas frente a ella, en ese instante, la fuente que se encontraba detrás de el fue encendida y chorros de agua acompañados por un precioso juego de luces, hacían de la vista de Serena una imagen, un momento que jamás olvidaría- cuando te entregue este añillo – dijo acariciando un anillo que posaba en la mano de la mujer que se encontraba frente a el- fue una promesa de que volvería, pero ahora te quiero hacer una promesa de que jamás te dejare, por que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, Serena Tsukino me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa?

**Something about you makes me feel**

Algo en ti me hace sentir**  
Baby my heart wants to reveal**

Nena, mi corazón quiere revelarte**  
I'm down on my knees, I'm asking you**

Estoy de rodillas, pidiéndote  
**So these three words I wanna hear from you**

Di esas tres palabras que quiero escuchar de ti

Serena tal vez tratando de grabar cada palabra, cada gestó, cada segundo en su mente parecía no reaccionar

**Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you **

Sí lo haré,tomar tu mano y caminar contigo  
**_Yes I will, so these three words I promise to_**

Sí lo haré,decir esas tres palabras que prometen  
**_Yes I will, give you everything you need_**

Sí lo harédarte todo lo que necesitas**_  
And someday start a family with you_ **

Y algún día empezar una familia contigo

**_Yes I will, take your hand and walk with you_**

Sí lo harétomar tu mano y caminar contigo**_  
Yes I will, baby I promise to_ **

Sí lo harénena, yo te prometo**_  
Yes I will, give you everything you need_**

Sí lo harédarte todo lo que necesitas**_  
And someday start a family with you_ **

Y algún día empezar una familia contigo

Darién : Yo se que tal vez es demasiado pronto, que eres aun demasiado joven, no te pido que nos casemos inmediatamente, solo que lo hagamos cuando estés lista

Serena : Darién, hace mas de mil años, que estoy lista para pasar mis días a tu lado, no seria solo un honor si no que me acabas de hacer la mujer mas feliz del universo, ...-no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cristalizaran y una traviesa lagrima surcara su rostro- claro que acepto Darién Chiba, acepto pasar mi vida con tigo y entregarte todo de mi –finalizo mientras se ponía de pie junto a Darién y el limpiaba la lagrima de su rostro con suma ternura y se unían en un beso que expresaba todo lo que podía sentir en ese momento

**_Oh yes I will_**

Oh sí, sí lo haré

Darién : No,- dijo mientras se colocaba atrás de ella y la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura- tu me has hecho a mi el hombre mas feliz,- dijo mientras comenzaba a guiarla en dirección a la fuente pero

**_This is no ordinary love_**

Esto no es un amor ordinario  
**_And I can never have enough_**

Y nunca puedo saciarme**_  
Of all the things you've given to me_**

de todas las cosas que me has dado**_  
My heart , my soul , my everything_**

Mi corazón, mi alma, mi todo**_  
Every night I thank you lord (I thank you lord)_**

Cada noche, agradezco al Señor**_  
For giving me the strength to love her more_**

por darme la fuerza de amarla**_  
And more each day I promise her_**

más y más cada día**_  
As long as I hear those three words_**

Yo le prometo si escucho esas tres palabras

Serena : Pero?- pregunto serena mientras se acercaban a los chorros de agua

Darién : Bueno aun falta algo,

Serena : Darién nos mojaremos

Darién : como te dije –hizo caso omiso al comentario de Serena y continuo guiándola a la fuente- este añillo representaba una promesa de que volvería –en ese instante la fuente se apago para permitirles el paso -pero necesito otro que represente, una promesa de unión – frente a ellos se encontraba una joyería, si Serena como buena compradora compulsiva no se equivocaba la de mayor prestigio en todo Japón, la que pertenecía a su amiga de la infancia la joyería Osaka - Pero en esta ocasión tu lo escogerás

**_I stand beside you, in everything you do_**

Yo estoy a tu lado en todo lo que haces  
**_Wherever you go, whatever you do_**

A donde vallas, y lo que sea que hagas**_  
Baby I'll be there (oh baby I will be there)_**

Nena, yo allí estaré(oh alli estare)**_  
As God as my witness I will carry this through_**

Con Dios como mi testigo, mantendré esto**_  
Till death do us part, I promise to you_**

hasta que la muerte nos separe, te lo prometo…

Serena : Darién ... –eso si era una sorpresa, se había quedado sin palabras y Darién tomándola de la mano, la obligo a entrar a dicha joyería.

En el lugar había un sin fin de joyas, de todo tipo, no por nada el papa de Molly era el mejor joyero de todo Japón, rápidamente encontraron la vitrina dedicada a los anillos de compromiso y no hizo falta observarlos a todos para que uno en especial llamara la atención de Serena, era un hermoso anillo de oro con rosas grabadas alrededor de la argolla y una mas completa con el tallo que parecía ser la que sostenía la piedra, que si Serena no se equivocaba era un finísimo diamante, pero no era la extravagancia o rareza de la piedra lo que había llamado la atención de ella si no su forma, era una media Luna y como estaba acompañada por esa rosa bañada en oro, era como si hubiera sido tallada para ella, Darién también se había quedado observándola era como si la conociera, como si el también supiera que esa joya era para su princesa. La vendedora comprendió el interés de la pareja por la joya y la saco para que la admiraran

Vendedora : Excelente elección la leyenda dice que la piedra de esta preciosa reliquia fue obtenida del mismísimo Koh-I-Nor cuando se encontraba en su tamaño original, los historiadores tienen conocimiento de esta magnifica piedra, en 1304 y que pertenecía a un raja de la India, sin embargo dice la leyenda que esta piedra fue enviada desde la luna y que se formo con las altas temperaturas del mismo sol, regalo de los dioses a la tierra. Con los fragmentos del Koh-I-Nor se formaron 7 magnificas piedras de las joyas perdidas de la corona británica, este fragmento que tiene forma de luna se dice fue tallado por un terrestre, con el deseo de pedir en matrimonio a una diosa de la luna, pero su amor era prohibido se dice que el mortal se elevo al cielo para raptar a la diosa pero jamás regreso a la tierra, también dice en la leyenda que un demonio los asesino, y con el poder inmortal de los dioses se elevaron juntos al universo en forma de estrellas y ahora desde ahí velan por el amor de los mortales juntos por toda la eternidad

Serena : Es una hermosa leyenda

Darién : Si creo que esta joya esta destinada a ti no lo crees? – dijo Darién mientras se la colocaba en su mano ocupando el lugar del primer anillo que le dio que ahora se encontraba en el dedo continuo, y entonces se dirigió a la vendedora- nos lo llevamos

Vendedora : Claro señor su pago será en efectivo o con tarjeta?

Darién : Con tarjeta –Darién se la entrego a la vendedora que se alejo para procesar la compra

Serena : Darién esto debe ser carísimo, no puedo ...

Darién : No te lo doy por su precio económico tal vez tampoco por la leyenda, si no por que siento que este es para ti, por que la rosa representa la tierra, a mi, y la luna a ti, y al estar juntos a ambos, por que así quiero estar contigo a tu lado

Serena : Ho Darién, es precioso y no por el diamante ni por el oro, si no por lo que representa para ambos- Serena se volvió a lanzar a los brazos de Darién y una ves mas se unieron en un beso

Después de dejar la joyería, serena y Darién, se dirigían al automóvil, para asistir al baile, pero los pasos que daban eran lentos pausados, al parecer lo que menos querían en esos momentos era darse prisa, permanecían abrazados de la misma forma en que Darién había dirigido a Serena a la joyería, no cruzaban palabras, no hacían falta, y lamentablemente llegaron al automóvil, pero solo se limitaron a observarlo, entonces ella voltio su cuerpo para quedar frente a Darién, sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrieron, no supieron cuanto tiempo habían estado así, hasta que un sonido los devolvió a la realidad ...

* * *

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

Hola : XD, que cortón de capitulo. Weno pues si, muxos de ustedes ya se lo olían, lo habían adivinado, o por lo menos lo intuían, este capitulo fue muy esclarecedor para algunos y afirmativo para otros, la razón es que no voy a andar con rodeos y lo interesante será en las reacciones y efectos que tenga en los personajes, por que ustedes queridos lectores saben mas que estos personajes, eso en lo que incluye a la ex - prometida de Darién y la relación en la vida de los protagonistas, aun así quedan muchas dudas que prometo aclarar con el lógico avance de la historia

X.O.L.

Ya se lo pidió, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que emoción, weno con esto no quiero decir que se vayan a casar ya, como dijo Darién; si no que tal vez no regresen a Japón en muxo tiempo y se me hizo lindo que se lo pidiera ahí no creen? La canción es **Yes I Will de los BSB (Black&Blue)** En cuanto al anillo, creo que lo soñé, lo tenia rondando en la mente, la piedra (según yo) proveniente del **Koh-I-Nor **en cuanto a lo de los historiadores es cierto, tmb que termino en las joyas de la corona creo que de Isabel I (creo no lo recuerdo bien) y la leyenda me la invente no es obvio? Pero tmb se me hizo súper romántico y bueno esta **Velada inolvidable** aun no termina, la **II** parte ya esta casi lista prometo subirla pronto quiero agradecerles a:

**mer1**

**silver Moonlight-81**

**Cristal Girl**

**Starlight**

Por seguir leyendo mi historia cada siglo que actualizo, hi, por su pasiencia y decirles que respondere sus rr, en la II parte ok

LunaNis 

**10/09/05 San Luis Potosí - México **


	7. Cap 6 : II Parte

**Una Velada Inolvidable Parte II**

Después de dejar la joyería, serena y Darién, se dirigían al automóvil, para asistir al baile, pero los pasos que daban eran lentos pausados, al parecer lo que menos querían en esos momentos era darse prisa, permanecían abrazados de la misma forma en que Darién había dirigido a Serena a la joyería, no cruzaban palabras, no hacían falta, y lamentablemente llegaron al automóvil, pero solo se limitaron a observarlo, entonces ella voltio su cuerpo para quedar frente a Darién, sus miradas se cruzaron y se sonrieron, no supieron cuanto tiempo habían estado así, hasta que un sonido los devolvió a la realidad

... _bep .bep .bep_ . (que inoportunas)

Serena : he si? –pregunto con la vos mas soñadora que tenia

Rey : Serena? Donde estas prometiste llegar temprano, para ayudarnos y mira nada mas ya se te hizo tarde!-dijo con su habitual y elevado tono de voz que solía utilizar cuando estaba molesta

Serena : No molestes Rey ya voy- dijo serena con la misma vos sin inmutarse por la de su amiga

Rey : Estas bien?- pregunto sorprendida por la reacción pues ella esperaba un tono un tanto diferente

Serena : Mejor que nunca

Rey : Serena?- eso comenzaba a sonar raro

Serena : Nos vemos ... – y Serena corto la comunicación

Darién : Será mejor irnos

Serena : Si, bueno les prometí que les ayudaría

Darién : En ese caso señorita, me permite

Serena : Claro

Ambos subieron al coche y se pusieron en marcha

Serena : Entonces, para cuando llegas a Inglaterra?

Darién : Espero que solo sean un par de semanas

Serena : Y esa escuela esta en la capital?

Darién : Creo que estaba en la costa de Gillingham, me parece

Serena : Ho, yo no tengo ni idea de donde esta la mía, solo se que mi vuelo llega a Londres, tengo miedo, pero al mismo tiempo curiosidad

Darién : Por que?

Serena : Creo que lo que voy a descubrir es algo grande o talvez grave, por que mis padres no quisieron contarme, no se que pensar

Darién : Ten confianza Serena, si ellos consideraron no decirte nada, sus razón tendrían no crees, espera y entonces decide

Durante el resto del camino Serena meditaba el consejo de su novio, y decidió por lo menos esa noche ya no pensar mas en el tema, después de la larga espera atrapados en el trafico, pudieron observar la escuela, y los autos ya estacionados al parecer la fiesta ya había empezado y como no si el reloj ya marcaba las 9:35

Serena : Rey me matara

Darién : No lo creo, en esta ocasión la culpa fue mía

Serena : Cielos, como si no la conocieras de igual forma me matara

Habían logrado estacionarse en un lugar privado (privilegio de organizadora?) por lo que no tardaron a los pocos minutos ya se encontraban a las puertas del gimnasio en donde se encontraron con Emy que le daba indicaciones a un chico de 2° que parecía mas atento a Emy que a lo que ella le decía

Los boletos negros son para los invitados solo aceptas hasta tres por uno azul, entendiste, después de las 11:00 ya no entra nadie-Emy quien no había advertido en la presencia de Serena se dio la vuelta para saludarla -Serena que bueno que llegaste, Rey parecía preocupada, dijo que noto algo extraño en tu voz todo bien?

Serena : Claro, Rey exagera, no podría estar mejor entramos?

Por su puesto, pero ... mm Darién? Es riguroso antifaz

Darién : Si lo se, es solo que todavía voy a pasar por unos amigos, -volteo a ver a Serena- no tardo

Serena : Bien, por mientras, me pongo al corriente con Rey, solo espero que no este tan enojada.

Enojada es poco- intervino Emy -Bueno, Serena te espero adentro – y entro al lugar

Serena : Bueno, con el boleto, puedes volver a estacionarte en el mismo lugar, por que mira, la gente ha comenzado a llegar y dentro de poco será imposible volver a estacionarte.

Darién : Si, solo espero que Andrew y Zac estén listos

Serena : Son hombres, es lo mas seguro

Darién : Bien entre mas pronto me valla, mas pronto regreso

Serena : Esta bien

Darién se despidió, con un beso de piquito, y se fue, Serena se observo la mano y después de un suspiro, ingreso al gimnasio, era verdad, después de todo habían hecho un gran trabajo, el lugar estaba adornado con globos metálicos en forma de lunas y estrellas, que resplandecían con la combinación de luces, y láser's, que Serena supuso eran de la banda que tocaba, y a pesar de que ya era mas de las 9:40 muy pocas parejas bailaban y Rey parecía preocupada por ese hecho, según pudo distinguir Serena, por que la vio, discutiendo "literalmente" con un guitarrista de la banda, Serena se pudo imaginar que le reclamaba por la música tal vez, pidiéndole que aumentara el ritmo de esta, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron y dejo al guitarrista con la palabra en la boca, para acercarse a ella y Serena ampliando la felicidad en su rostro decidió saludarla

Serena : Hola Rey

Rey : Hola? ... como que Hola, quedamos a las 8: 30 es mas de una hora tarde,

Serena : Lo bueno es que estas acostumbrada a mi puntualidad. En que puedo ayudar?

Rey : Bueno, decide tu en la banda falta el tecla dista, por lo que dicen, no pueden cambiar el ritmo; en la puerta Emy esta recogiendo los boletos; Lita esta en la cocina, haciendo mas ponche por que no se a quien se le ocurrió ponerle licor al que ya teníamos y los maestros se dieron cuenta; Mina, esta al teléfono averiguando que le paso al tecla dista o tratando de conseguir otro; el ambiente parece ir en picada y para colmo tu llegas tarde

Serena : Ok ya entendí, ahora respira, relájate, Lita esta saliendo de la cocina con el ponche; ya llego el chavo de 2° que nos iba a ayudar con la puerta; el ambiente ahorita se levanta; yo iré a ver a Mina para saber que onda con el tecla dista

Rey : No

Serena : No que?

Rey : No te vas de aquí sin decirme por que has llegado tarde, llame a tu casa y saliste desde las 8:20 y mira a que hora llegas, cuando te hable, parecías en otro mundo, y llegas aquí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parece que Darién no ha venido con tigo

Serena : Bueno, eso planeo decírtelo cuando el llegue y todas estemos reunidas, disfruta la fiesta Rey no pasa nada – Serena se dio vuelta para buscar a Mina, y solo escucho a Rey gritar "NO ME DEJES CON LA PALABRA EN LA BOCA" y después de un par de minutos la encontró detrás del escenario –hola Mina

Mina : Serena, que bueno que llegas Rey comenzaba a desquitarse con migo hasta hace unos minutos que le sugerí te hablara por el intercomunicador, y después parecía preocupada ¿Todo bien?

Serena : Por que todas me preguntan eso ESTOY Bien!

Mina : Bueno solo quería saber

Serena : Si ok, Rey me dijo que no hay tecla dista?

Mina : Resulta que enfermo, y encontré a el suplente de la banda pero dice que no llega hasta las 10:00 por que se encuentra en tachikawa, ya viene para acá, pero que vamos a hacer casi media hora

Serena : No, solo unos minutos y acabo de ver entrar a quien nos echara una mano

Mina : A quien?

Serena : Mira quien acaba de llegar

Mina : No creo que quiera

Serena : Ho ya lo veras, ahora regreso

Serena se dirigió a una pareja que acababa de entrar y buscaba un lugar para sentarse, apenas lo habían encontrado y Serena prácticamente arrastro a quien vestía de traje, color arena de forma muy casual

Serena : Michiru, discúlpame me robare a Haruka unos minutos ahora regresamos

Haruka : Pero, que sucede?

Serena : Necesito que me eches una mano, bueno mas bien dos

Haruka : Dos?

Serena : Es que el tecla dista de la banda llegara tarde y al parecer ellos no pueden tocar sin el

Haruka : Pero, bombón yo solo se música clásica

Serena : Ho, vamos Haruka, tienen partituras, estoy segura de que tienes tu lado roquero en algún lugar muy escondido

Haruka : Pero ...- Haruka ya no pudo agregar mas debido a que fue literalmente empujada al escenario, donde después de unas indicaciones de la banda, comenzaron a tocar, resulto que Haruka no solo tenia el ritmo escondido, mas bien parecía que lo llevaba en la sangre, pues apenas cambiaron de ritmo las parejas se animaron mas y la fiesta podría decirse que se levantaba, Serena que había decidido hacerle compañía a Michiru, y reía ante los gestos de ella, pues según le comento, nunca había visto a Haruka tocar nada fuera de lo clásico, cuando Michiru, pudo ver que algo brillaba en la mano de Serena ...

Michiru : Serena?

Serena : Si?

Michiru : Ese anillo es nuevo?

Serena : Anillo? –Serena que había procurado ocultar sus manos para que nadie se enterara antes de decírselo a todas se percato que sus manos rodeaban un vaso de Ponche mostrando el anillo abiertamente- el anillo ... Si Darién me lo acaba de dar, el . .. me acaba de proponer matrimonio

Michiru : Eso explicaría el brillo en tu mirada desde que Haruka y yo te vimos acercándote a nosotras, felicidades!

Serena : Gracias, es solo que las chicas aun no lo saben, espero decirles en cuanto llegue Darién

Michiru : No te preocupes por mi no se enteraran Y debo decir que Darién tiene mucho mejor gusto del que pensaba el anillo parece una reliquia

Serena : Pues parece que si es muy antiguo

Michiru : Sabes se parece mucho al corazón de la luna, es un diamante que procedía de otro llamado Koh-I-Nor, un gran diamante con historia y leyenda, se dice que ese diamante fue formado con las llamas del sol un...

Serena : Regalo de los dioses a la tierra, la vendedora nos lo contó

Michiru : Serena, me estas diciendo que la piedra de ese anillo es el corazón de la luna?

Serena : Parece que si ... que nombre no?

Michiru : Pero estaba perdido, no hay antecedentes de que lo hubieran encontrado. Y dices que lo compraron?

Serena : Si

Michiru : Hoy?

Serena : Si

Michiru : En una joyería? De aquí de Tokio?

Serena : La joyería Osaka, mm por que tanto alboroto?

Michiru : Es solo que o no sabían lo que vendían o Darién es millonario Es una joya invaluable

Serena : Enserio? La escogimos por lo que representa, la rosa y la luna es como si fuéramos Darién y yo

Michiru : Es cierto nunca lo habría pensado así, pero ahora que lo dices, es como si hubiera sido hecho para ti

Serena : Es lo mismo que pensó Darién

Rey : De que hablan

Serena : De nada- respondió nerviosa y colocando sus manos debajo de la mesa

Rey : Serena?

Serena : Si?

Emy : Estas rarísima- dijo mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellas

Serena : Rara? Por que?

Mina : Es como si nos ocultaras algo ... Michiru tu sabes algo?

Michiru : No nada ... de que?

Mina : Si tu sabes algo

Rey : Serena dinos

Serena : Cielos, si continúan así me explotara la cabeza, ... bien les diré, o mejor se los muestro, pero falta Lita

Mina : ella esta en las cocinas

Serena : Bien, en ese caso, vamos

Emy : Pero Michiru?

Serena : Ella ya lo sabe

Mina : Ha, lo sabia que es?

Serena : Aguarda un momento Mina deja que estemos todas-Serena se puso de pie y se dirigió a Michiru que al parecer se divertía con la escena- Michiru ahora regresamos.

Michiru : Claro

Serena que ocultaba el anillo y quería parecer de lo mas normal, aunque era imposible, sus amigas la rodeaban como queriendo evitar una posible huida

Serena : Chicas tranquilas no iré a ningún lado- les decía mientras entraban en la cocina

Lita : Serena, por fin llegas

Serena : Hola Lita, de hecho llegue hace un rato

Mina : Ya serena dinos

Lita : Que pasa?

Serena : Pues no se, ellas que se han inventado que les oculto algo

Emy : Serena tu cara te delata

Mina : Irradias felicidad

Rey : Y cuando te hable, parecías otra, como boba, mas de lo normal

Serena : Rey!

Rey : Ok como, si estuvieras en las nubes

Mina : Solo queremos que nos digas

Serena : A ver y según ustedes que es lo que me pasa?

Rey : Ahí esta el problema queremos que tu nos lo digas

Lita : Serena eso que tienes en la mano

Mina : HAY XD, HAY XD, HAY XD, HAY XD, XD

Serena : Que sucede Mina?

Mina : Serena

Serena : Que, que pasa?

Lita : XD eso, eso

Serena : Que cosa Lita?

Rey : Es un

Emy : Diamante?

Serena : A esto? Parece que si, esto ... me ... lo acaban de dar. Por eso llegue tarde

Mina : Que?

Serena : Pues que Darién me propuso matrimonio y me llevo a una joyería a escogerlo

Emy : Serena nos estas diciendo?

Serena : Si, ... aunque no planeamos hacerlo inmediatamente, simplemente ya estoy comprometida

Rey : Ho serena

Emy, Mina y Lita : Felicidades

Serena : Gracias chicas

Fuera de la cocina, la fiesta parecía haber tomado una pausa por el alboroto que se escuchaba, tanto que la banda dejo de tocar, y las miradas curiosas estaban fijas en la puerta, cuando esta se abrió y cinco amigas salieron con una enorme sonrisa cada una, que inmediatamente cambio a desconcierto

Mina : Que pasa?

Serena : Por que han dejado de tocar?

Disimuladamente, tomaron camino a la mesa donde hace solo unos minutos cuatro de ellas estaban sentadas, y después de un pensamiento de "trágame tierra" la fiesta volvió a su cause normal. Haruka que ya le hacia compañía a Michiru, se paro para interrogar a la Rubia de largo cabello suelto

Haruka : es cierto?

Serena : Si

Haruka : Pues felicidades.

Serena : Gracias

Haruka : Y donde esta el responsable

Serena : Fue por unos amigos de su escuela. Ya no ha de tardar

Haruka : Por cierto felicidades chicas el lugar a quedado muy bien

Chicas : Gracias,

Serena : Haruka?

Haruka : Si

Serena : Tu lado roquero, no estaba tan escondido he?

Haruka : Bueno, si sabes tocar clásico,... lo demás es pan comido

Serena : Modestia aparte? ¬u

Haruka : Oye

Serena : Y Tienes noticias de Setsuna y Hotaru?- comento aún con la sonrisa en el rostro, como si continuara halagando sus dotes de música

Haruka : No

Serena : Entonces no han encontrado nada?- serena no dejaba de sonreír mientras hacia el interrogatorio del que nadie se percataba, debido a que Michiru mantenía una conversación con Emy sobre algún tema muy complicado

Haruka : Pues solo llevan un par de días ahí, pero en todo caso hasta que no lleguen a Londres, no creemos que encuentren nada importante – y entonces callo abruptamente, se percato hablo de mas, sin embargo Serena si planeaba recriminarle, algo no tuvo oportunidad para hacerlo debido a que las luces del lugar se apagaron abruptamente y la banda dejo de tocar, el lugar se sumió en el total silencio, y en las integrantes de esa mesa la sonrisa desapareció de inmediato para ponerse de pie y alerta ante cualquier sonido que les indicara que tenían que salir de ahí para transformarse

Serena por su parte se concentro, estaba segura que a pesar de estar disfrutando el momento, no bajo la guardia a menos que los acontecimientos de esa noche la orillaran a eso, sin que se percatara, primero se recrimino, por tal debilidad y después de unos segundos, no sintió la presencia de nadie, entonces esa falla eléctrica era normal? O a caso provocada? Y entonces ...

El escenario se ilumino y una nueva banda estaba instalada, y en el centro la solista, una chica de cabello castaño que vestía unos jeans y camisa a cuadro (muy informal para un baile)

**_I do swear that I'll always be there._**

_Juro que siempre estaré ahí._

**_I'd give anything and everything_**

_Daría cualquier cosa_

**_And I will always care_**

_Y siempre te cuidaré_

**_Through weakness and strength,_**

_A través de la debilidad y de la fuerza,_

**_Happiness and sorrow, for better or worse,_**

_Felicidad y sufrimiento, en las buenas y en las malas,_

**_I will love you with every beat of my heart. _**

_Te amaré con cada latido de mi corazón_

En ese momento una luz mas se encendió e ilumino a la entrada del Gimnasio donde estaba un apuesto caballero de cabello negro y un antifaz que cubría su rostro que comenzaba a caminar en dirección en donde una luz mas se encendió e iluminaba al comité del baile en pleno

Lita: XD Serena es Darién

Rey : Y la que esta en el escenario es Shania Twain

Mina : Que romántico

Darién : Princesa me concedería el honor de compartir esta pieza con migo

Serena que parecía haber perdido la voz solo extendió su mano para unirla a la de su pareja a modo de respuesta y en silencio se colocaron en el centro de la pista de baile, que estaba desocupada debido a que los que anteriormente bailaban se retiraban para dejarles el camino libre

**_From this moment life has begun _**

_Desde este momento la vida ha comenzado _

**_From this moment you are the one _**

_Desde este momento tu eres el único _

**_Right beside you is where I belong _**

_Justo a tu lado es donde pertenezco _

**_From this moment on _**

_Desde este momento _

Las azules miradas se conectaron y no hacían falta las palabras pues la canción describía lo que sentían ambos en sus corazones

**_From this moment I have been blessed_ **

_Desde este momento he sido bendecida_

**_I live only for your happiness_ **

_Vivo solo por tu felicidad _

**_And for your love I'd give my last breath_ **

_Y por tu amor daría mi último suspiro _

**_From this moment on_ **

_Desde este momento_

**_I give my hand to you with all my heart_ **

_Te doy mi mano con todo mi corazón _

**_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_ **

_No puedo esperar vivir mi vida contigo, no puedo esperar comenzar_

Poco a poco el resto de las parejas en la pista comenzaron la lenta danza y las luces y láser's que hasta ese momento estaban apagadas comenzaron su rítmico movimiento bailando a su ves entre las parejas, aparentando ser estrellas del firmamento

_**You and I will never be apart **_

_Tu y yo nunca nos separaremos _

_**My dreams came true because of you **_

_Mis sueños se realizan gracias a ti _

_**From this moment as long as I live **_

_Desde este momento tanto como viva _

_**I will love you, I promise you this **_

_Te amaré, te lo prometo _

_**There is nothing I wouldn't give **_

_No hay nada que yo no daría _

Las memorias de ambos inundaban sus mentes recordando otro baile de mascaras, un baile hace mil años que termino en tragedia, y Serena no pudo evitar unir su cuerpo mas en ese abrazo que la unía a su pareja con cierto temor y aferrándose fuertemente

**_From this moment on_ **

_Desde este momento _

**_You're the reason I believe in love _**

_Tu eres la razón por la que yo creo en el amor _

**_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above _**

_Y tu eres la respuesta desde arriba a mis plegarias _

Darién como adivinando sus pensamientos también se aferró mas a ella, a decir verdad también temía volverla a perder, no lo soportaría y sabia en el fondo que la batalla que se avecinaba podía ser la mas cruel y terrible de todas

**_All we need is just the two of us _**

_Todo lo que necesitamos somos nosotros dos _

**_My dreams came true because of you _**

_Mis sueños se realizan gracias a ti _

**_From this moment as long as I live_ **

_Desde este momento tanto como viva _

**_I will love you, I promise you this_ **

_Te amaré, te lo prometo _

**_From this moment_ **

_Desde este momento _

-Jamás volveré a dejarte sola, - le susurro al oído- superaremos esta batalla como lo hemos hecho con todas

-Lo se, lo logreare por que estas a mi lado. Por que tu me das la fuerza para lograrlo ... gracias

**_I will love you as long as I live_ **

_Te amaré mientras viva _

**_From this moment on_ **

_Desde este momento_

-Te amo Serena

-Y yo te amo a ti Darién

Ambos unieron sus labios para sellar, las promesas que se habían hecho esta noche, como si de esa forma sellaran un contrato establecido por el firmamento ...

* * *

Weno aqui esta la ii parte un poco cursi no? ... Es que me visito cupido plis RR! 

Lunanis

San Luis Potosi México 2/12/05 1:00 pm


	8. Cap 7 : Adiós Tokio

**Capitulo 7: Adiós Tokio**

* * *

Setsuna Y Hotaru están en una habitación de hotel comunicándose a Japón por medio del comunicador…

-Ya llevamos mas de una semana aquí, -decía Setsuna mientras perdía su vista en la vista que la ventana le ofrecía-y no ha habido ataques, y tampoco sentimos la presencia de nadie...

-Aquí tampoco ha habido nada-decía Michiru que estaba sentada en un sofá-

-Es demasiada tranquilidad- corroboraba Haruka que permanecía sentada al lado de Michiru

-Es solo la calma antes de la tormenta- agregaba con misticismo la más pequeña de todas

-Entonces ¿cual es el plan?- quiso saber Setsuna que esperaba órdenes

-El mismo,...-respondió Haruka - ustedes cuidaran de la princesa en Inglaterra y nosotras del príncipe aquí

-Talvez solo esperan que bajemos la guardia,...-interrumpió Hotaru saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Por lo que no debemos hacerlo- corroboro Michiru

-Por lo menos la princesa no sabe que estamos aquí – alego Setsuna un tanto aliviada

-He... Mmmm... sobre eso- dijo nerviosamente Haruka

-Haruka! ...-reclamo Setsuna- ¿QUE HICISTE?

-Me tomo desprevenida... –alego en su defensa la acusada-lo siento

-Bien,-dijo resignada Setsuna- ¿cuando llega?

Michiru: Me parece que toman el vuelo esta tarde...

-¿Con quien viene?- quiso saber Hotaru, quien intercambiaba en ese momento una mirada de preocupación con Setsuna

-Con Mina,-respondió Michiru - es quien conoce la ciudad y estará más familiarizada

-Y… ¿las demás?- Pregunto Setsuna

-Rey tiene que encontrar quien se haga cargo del templo y Amy pasar sus papeles. Lita solamente cierra el contrato de arrendamiento de su departamento, ella se va mañana mismo... –explico Haruka

-Bien...-acepto finalmente Setsuna- y ¿el príncipe?

-También se quedara-respondió Michiru- tiene que mandar sus papeles, creo que el y Amy serán los que mas tarden, posiblemente dos semanas

-¿Y ustedes,... –quiso saber Hotaru-

Esperaremos otro par de semanas después de que el príncipe se valla...-respondió Michiru- solo para asegurarnos

-En ese caso iremos por la princesa... –sentencio la pequeña

-Ha...-intervino Haruka- Sobre eso, ella pidió que la dejaran solamente con Mina,... quiere resolver el misterio de su "abuelo"

-¿Como creen que lo tome?-pregunto preocupada Hotaru

-Pues a decir verdad no tenemos ni idea... –respondió Michiru quien junto con Haruka ya habían pensado en esa pregunta-con su cambio, y "madurez" ya ni se sabe

----------------------------------------------

Una vez mas regresaba a ese Aeropuerto, se acababa de dar cuenta, pero odiaba los aeropuertos, a estas alturas también odiaba las estaciones de trenes y las de autobús, todos esos lugares representaban lo mismo, la separación, en muchas ocasiones de historias inconclusas de adioses eternos o incluso de mentiras, por que siempre se prometían volverse a ver, sin importar nada ni nadie, y ella sabia por experiencia propia que incluso esas promesas no se realizaban. Aunque en su caso, gracias a dios, no había dependido de su novio si no de su enemigo

Había pasado la ultima vez, y la ultima ves Caos había estado implicado, ella no lo sabia, pues el Caos acababa de llegar a su sistema solar, pero ahora ... ahora era diferente, Caos aún no llegaba, pero estaba en camino, ahora lo sabia, y ahora intentaba darse fuerzas, ... pero ahora sus fuerzas parecían divididas, ... de esa forma no podría darle frente, por que su fuerza siempre habían sido sus amigas y el… y ahora se dudarían en Tokio y ella partiría a Londres, con la promesa de reunirse en Inglaterra, lo mas pronto posible ...

Eso de estar un par de horas antes de viajar en el aeropuerto no le agradaba para nada, era demasiado aburrido ... Afortunadamente sus padres se hacían cargo de etiquetar su equipaje mientras esperaba que Mina hiciera lo mismo con sus maletas, ella estaba ahí, esperando... por primera ves en toda su vida dejaría Tokio por tiempo indefinido, y eso no le gustaba para nada, ... se sentía ligada a ese lugar y no solamente por que fuera su hogar desde que nació, si no por que ahí, havia vivido cosas que nunca jamás se hubiera imaginado.

Estaba triste, y totalmente decaída. Pero ... sinceramente talvez no era por dejar Tokio en si, si no por que le había pedido a Darién que no la despidiera, por que después de todo en solo dos semanas estarían juntos de nuevo, ... así que ahí estaba acariciando el anillo que ahora llevaba colgado al cuello, para evitar un grande y terrible interrogatorio por parte de su padre, sentada en la sala de espera, a un lado de su hermano Sammy, que estaba inmerso en un videojuego, y ella perdida en ese recuerdo, el ultimo que tendría de Darién hasta que lo volviera a ver en dos semanas

**Flash Back**

La fiesta había terminado y por ser las organizadoras tuvieron que esperar y cerrar el gimnasio, finalmente Lita y Andrew desaparecieron, y de Mina y Zac ni se enteraron, por lo que Darién se ofreció a llevar a Amy y Rey a sus casas y ahora estaban fuera de la casa de Serena, recargados en el coche, sintiendo el fresco roció de la mañana, el la estrechaba por la cintura y ambos miraban la casa de Serena como deseando que no estuviera ahí, para no separarse nunca...

-Sabes esta noche fue maravillosa –dijo Darién en un susurro a su oído

-Fue mágica

-No se como podré soportar tantos días sin verte – dijo el mientras la estrechaba mas

-Te amo

-No yo te amo más

-Ho, no sabes que te amo más

Finalmente sellaron la discusión con un tierno beso...

-¿A que hora parte tu avión?- quiso saber Darién

-Darién,...-dijo ella con tristeza en su voz- mejor no me despidas

-Pero...

-No quiero, no quiero que me digas adiós, o que nos veremos pronto...-dijo ella sin evitar que un par de lagrimas asomaran su rostro, odiaba separarse de el- yo lo se, pero de cualquier forma es un adiós, y... yo no quiero... a lo mejor no podría irme

-Te prometo hacer lo que pueda para apresurar los trámites- aseguro el mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas con su mano, acariciando su mejilla

-Yo te esperare... y te extrañare,... –Serena le había dado otro pequeño beso-¿sabes?

-¿Que sucede?

-No quiero entrar a mi casa, -ahora en su rostro se aparecían unos pucheros -las maletas están hechas,... y

-Amor, -la interrumpió Darién-me veras en dos semanas a tus padres, no sabes cuando los veras otra vez

-Creo que tienes razón,... pero,... ¿que te parece esperar al amanecer? De cualquier forma mis padres están dormidos

-Me parece que es una excelente idea- dijo el volviéndola a estrechar entre sus brazos

**Flash Back End**

Ahora, la debilidad comenzaba a ganarle y quería que estuviera ahí, para verle una ves mas, pero se reprochaba a si misma diciendo que lo vería en dos semanas, eso si seria un infierno... ¡¡dos semanas!!

_**Irlanda **_

_**Escuela Oxford**_

... Dos semanas

-No podré aguantarlo- decía Sara a sus dos amigas después que se alistaban para ensayar en el gimnasio

-Vamos Sara si dejas de contar los días será mas pronto- agregaba Zhiel mientras cerraba su casillero

-Imposible,...-objeto Sara- Ho dios, ya lo quiero ver...

-¿Y es guapo?- quiso saber Michelle

-¿Que dices?-pregunto indignada Sara -¡Si es el hombre mas guapo en la faz de la tierra, tiene unos ojos azules que ... haaaaaayyyyy ... ya lo quiero ver

-Pero como si hace años que no le ves- objeto Zhiel

Muy bien, a sus lugares – dijo la profesora Molly entrando en el gimnasio- el constante murmullo seso a la llegada de la maestra – Música... 1, 2, 3...

Era uno de los últimos ensayos, que hacían sin vestuario el siguiente seria la próxima semana con el vestuario y después se dedicarían a armar la escenografita, la graduación y por lo tanto el baile seria en dos semanas, ensayaron cerca de dos horas, pues querían que todo quedara perfecto, finalmente y cuando estaban agotadas la profesora dio por terminado el ensayo

-El baile no pudo quedar mejor- dijo Molly satisfecha por los resultados

-Fue una gran idea mezclar los ritmos y los diferentes tipos de baile – dijo Sara mientras se acercaba a la maestra junto con sus amigas

-Si, -agrego Zhiel - y con esa música quedara genial

-Por lo que veo están muy contentas con su graduación-dijo Molly- yo recuerdo cuando me gradué de la secundaria, fue difícil dejar a mi mejor amiga

-Bueno, -dijo Michelle con una gran sonrisa-lo que pasa es que nosotras tres somos de Londres, y estudiaremos en la misma universidad

-Pero la alegría de Sara no se debe a la graduación – agrego Zhiel mientras le daba un codazo a Sara

-¿A no?

-Es que falta tan poco para que mi prometido regrese – explico la susodicha

-Me alegro por ti,-dijo Molly- supongo que llegara para tu graduación

-No lo se, -admitió Sara con un poco de tristeza -pero mi abuelo prometió hacer lo posible

-¿Y como fue que mantuvieron la relación? ... disculpa no me incumbe

-No hay problema, -dijo Sara- a decir verdad, nunca rompimos,... lo importante es que el regresara

-Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?

-Lo amo – dijo Sara con unos ojos de soñadora empedernida

**Japón Tokio **

_Pasajeros del vuelo 157 con destino a la ciudad de Londres Inglaterra, favor de abordar por la puerta 4-B _

-Muy bien Serena creo que es nuestro vuelo – dijo Mina poniéndose de pie

-Mama Papa,... –serena comenzaba a llorar

-Te extrañaremos hija,... – decía papa Kenji mientras abrazaba a su hija

-Promete que hablaras cuando llegues- dijo su mama mientras también la abrazaba

-Claro que si,... yo también los extrañare

Serena se despidió de sus padres y no pudo evitar pensar que estaban demasiado tristes, mientras que poco a poco los perdía de vista adentrándose en el pasillo que parecía ser el mas largo del mundo, pues no estaba nada segura y mucho menos tranquila de dejar Tokio, posiblemente al llegar a Londres descubriera que todo había sido una trampa, y posiblemente no regresara a tiempo para defender Japón a su familia y a sus amigos de algún ataque…. Las últimas noches una pesadilla había trastornado sus dulces sueños, mostrándole un Tokio devastado, cubierto de oscuridad, y muerte, pero finalmente eran solo eso,…. Sueños, sueños provocados por la idea de una batalla que promete ser la más devastadora a la que jamás se halla enfrentado.

Atravesaron las puertas de abordaje y poco a poco comenzaron a perder de vista a su familia, una ventana le daba una agradable vista de lo que hasta entonces había sido su único hogar, como si se despidiera de esa forma de el…. Estaba triste

Había conservado la esperanza de verlo llegar, y poder abrazarlo una ves mas, pero cumplió con lo acometido, y no se lo podía reprochar, tampoco se había querido despedir de las chicas, por lo que tampoco acudieron, solamente las despidieron los Tsukino, siquiera Sammy estuvo para ese momento pues se tuvo que ir por que tenia una practica de Soccer a la que no pudo faltar,... incluso a el lo extrañaría

-Vamos Serena... arriba ese animo – decía Mina mientras ambas tomaban su asiento en el avión - Son solo dos semanas

-Lo se- respondía con un suspiro, mientras su mirada se perdía en ningún punto en la ventana – es que no es solo eso...

-Son los nuevos intrusos, lo se,... pero no han atacado – objeto Mina

-Es precisamente eso lo que mas me molesta,... que estén sin actividad

-¿Piensas que planean algo?-pregunto preocupada Mina

-No lo se...-dijo Serena mientras dejaba la ventana y volteaba a ver a su amiga- ... pero y ¿tu¿Anoche? – pregunto en un vano intento de alejar los terribles pensamientos que la agobiaban

-¿Yo?-Mina se sonrojaba- ¿Anoche¿Que?

-Tu sabes... –alego con un rostro totalmente diferente -desapareciste misteriosamente

-Pues Zac es lindo,... –respondió un tanto cohibida por la pregunta de Serena pero sorprendida por la facilidad con que su amiga cambiaba de humor -y nos intercambiamos teléfono, a decir verdad no creo que pase nada, con eso de que ahora viviremos en Londres

-Pues quien sabe,... una buena fuente me dijo que lo impresionaste

-Que lo... ¿Darién?-aventuro

-Pues una fuente,... una fuente – finalizo mientras volvía la vista a la ventana con la firme decisión de conservar el secreto

-¡¡Serena!!-Mina comenzó a sacudir a su amiga

-¿Mejor dime a donde llegaremos?- pregunto para cambiar totalmente de tema

-Bueno, mis padres Irán a un retiro en el Tibet y no regresaran por lo menos en dos meses así que tenemos el departamento solo para nosotras,… dime Serena que piensas hacer en cuanto lleguemos

-Bueno…. Al parecer mis padres le informaron a este señor, la fecha y hora de mi llegada, y dijeron que habría alguien esperando para llevarnos

-¿Serena has pensado que sea una trampa del enemigo?,… caos conoce nuestras identidades

-No habría forma de que Caos involucrara a mis padres sin que me percatara de esto,… si te soy sincera, esto tiene que ver con algo que estoy segura me han escondido mucho tiempo, talvez toda mi vida

-Pero...-alego Mina- Por que revelarte la verdad en estos momentos¿por que ahora?

-Eso es una buena pregunta… una muy buena pregunta

_**Irlanda **_

_**Escuela Oxford**_

-¿Como estará Serena?- Se preguntaba Molly dentro del pequeño cubículo que el colegio les había asignado, mientras miraba el sol ponerse en el horizonte desde la ventana del gimnasio

**Flash back**

**(del cap. 6 deje el formato que tiene)**

Sara: Chicas regresa, en menos de un mes, regresa- decía eufórica y con una enorme sonrisa

Michelle: Cálmate Sara¿quien regresa?

Sara: Darién

Zhiel¿Enserio?

Sara: Si

Molly¿Darién?, lo siento-agrego después de unas inquisitivas miradas por sus alumnas - es que así se llama un amigo de Japón

Sara: Bueno el es mi prometido y vive en Japón pero¿seria una suerte que fuera el mismo no?

Molly: Si ¿como se llama?

Sara: Darién, Chiba Darién

Molly: Ho no – tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible- mi amigo se apellida, Kinomoto

Sara: Ho

Molly: Bueno me tengo que ir no lleguen tarde al ensayo mañana

**Flash back End**

No debería preguntarme por que me despertaron y me pidieron que la buscara, pero… si me pregunto que es tan grave y urgente para que además de todo no me den mas detalles,… si pudiera recordad todo lo que sucedió en la Luna,… tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en Serena, ni por que Darièn esta comprometido con Sara… no se si deba pero,…

Ding, Ding …

-Residencia Tsukino – responden en Tokio

-Señora Tsukino? …

-Si

-Habla Osaka Molly señora

-¡Molly que sorpresa¿buscas a Serena?-pregunto con tristeza

-Si señora

-Es una lastima ella acaba de dejar Tokio, estudiara en el extranjero

-¿El extranjero?- pregunto desconcertada

-Si, esta mañana partió a Londres

-¡¡¡¿LONDRES?!!!!- eso si que no se lo esperaba

-Si, lo siento Molly

-¿Y sabe donde la puedo localizar?

-A decir verdad no estoy segura, al parecer se quedara en casa de una de sus amigas, Aino Minako, pero desconozco el numero telefónico

-Que lastima, si ella se comunica podría saludármela, yo llamare después para saber si tiene un numero

-Claro que si Molly, ha sido un placer

-Igualmente señora

Muy bien, si antes estaba confundida, ahora lo estaba mas,… ¿por que tenia que ir Serena precisamente a Londres? … ¿por que? Estaba segura de que la respuesta a esa pregunta estaba en su pasado,… y en el futuro, esperaría a que llegaran por si mismas, solo que no estaba segura de contar con la paciencia necesaria para lograrlo, aun así estaba demasiado segura que esto podrían significar muchas cosas algunas ciertas, otras no …. Pero la coincidencia estaba afirmadísima

**Londres Inglaterra **

-Eso fue un vuelo largo- dijo Serena mientras esperaban las maletas

-Si y no imagino como vendrá Artemis, nunca le ha gustado viajar en avión

-Creo que lo que mas le molesto es que Luna se haya quedado – dijo Serena recordando a su gatita

-Pero fue lo mejor, así se queda a cargo de lo que pueda suceder en Tokio- alego Mina

-Es verdad. … admitió Serena mientras tomaba las maletas que ya habían aparecido- hay Mina¿por que trajiste tantas maletas? – pregunto mientras contaba las cinco maletas de su amiga, ella solo había traído tres

-Bueno, - alegaba mientras las colocaba en el carrito - pues no sabemos cuanto tiempo estaremos aquí, y… ¿ya viste?, ese tiene un letrero, con tu nombre seguramente es quien vendría a recogerte

-Recogernos, -dijo Serena mientras la tomaba del brazo-por que tu vienes con migo "presiento que necesitare a una amiga mas que nunca"

---- ¿Señorita Tsukino?

-Soy yo- respondió ante la obvia confusión del personaje que se mostraba frente a ellas,… vestido con lo que pensó Serena, seria el uniforme de un chofer de color gris

---- Mi nombre es George y el señor McKinnon me envió a recogerla

-Ella es mi amiga y me acompañara- explico Serena

-Claro que si,… si me permiten – respondió George que acomodo el letrero bajo uno de sus brazos, se coloco el sombrero (gorra, de esas que usan los chóferes) y comenzó a empujar el carrito del equipaje indicándoles el camino

Serena y Mina caminaban en silencio tras el desconocido mientras observaban el paisaje que la nueva ciudad les presentaba, al llegar a las puertas del aeropuerto un hermoso Rolls Royce de color blanco las esperaba, en silencio ambas se adentraron en el lujoso automóvil y no cruzaron ninguna palabra mientras el desconocido las llevaba a su destino, realmente ambas estaban en alerta esperando cualquier cosa, en caso de que esto hubiese sido una trampa.

Por la mente de Mina solo pasaban las indicaciones del resto de las ainers, repitiéndole y asegurándose de que entendiera que la princesa estaba bajo su resguardo y protección

Por otro lado Serena se distraía al pasar por el Tower Bridge el puente colgante mas famoso de Londres y se admiraba por el edificio del Parlamento que albergaba al reloj mas representativo de esta isla el Big Ben, plazas, estatuas, edificios y calles asombrosas distrajeron a Serena durante el recorrido que no se percato en que momento dejaron la capital y veía solamente verdes pastos por la ventana, …unas curvas y ante su vista se deslumbro un edificio, que fácilmente podía pasar como una especie de mini castillo, no se podía imaginar como alguien podía vivir en ese lugar tan enorme y si de lejos ya le parecía grande de cerca simplemente no se comparaba

Dos enormes puertas de hierro indicaban la entrada a la propiedad, y tras un recorrido para pasar los vastos jardines el coche finalmente se detuvo, al bajar del coche frente a las chicas se desfilaban un sin numero de sirvientes que les daban la bienvenida

-Serena esos podrían ser zombis mejor esta alerta – le susurró Mina al oído

-Mina... ¡Como crees!

-Si me siguen les mostrare sus habitaciones- dijo George

-¿Habitaciones? … -pregunto desconcertada Serena-no nos quedaremos aquí – decía un tanto insegura mientras seguían a George

-El señor McKinnon - decía mientras comenzaban a subir unas escaleras y ellas lo seguían en silencio – llegara a la hora de la cena, lamentablemente tuvo que atender una diligencia por lo que se disculpa y como será tarde lo mejor será que pasen la noche aquí

-Pero…-Replicaba Serena

-Será lo mejor-alego George

-No lo mejor será regresar mas tarde- agregaba Mina mientras tomaba a Serena de la mano e intentaba salir del recibidor

-Están aquí solo tardara un par de horas - se defendió – por favor síganme

-bien –acepto finalmente Serena

-Serena no creo,… - replicaba Mina

-El tiene razón ya estamos aquí- dijo Serena en un susurro mientras seguía a George, subieron unas escaleras y se encontraron ante un pasillo alfombrado y lleno de cuadros y pinturas, Serena se imagino que dar un paseo nocturno en esa residencia seria algo que no quería probar. Después de pasar varias puertas, "normales" se detuvieron ante una puerta diferente a las demás, llegaron a una parte donde había cinco habitaciones en un círculo, todas ellas eran de doble puerta, "las habitaciones Principales" pensó Serena

-Señorita Serena esta es su habitación, -indicaba-señorita Mina…

-No, -intervino Serena -prefiero si compartimos habitación

-No es ningún problema, estas dos habitaciones tienen una puerta que las comunica,-dijo el adentrándose a la habitación y abriendo la otra puerta que comunicaba con la habitación continua- es por su comodidad, la cena se sirve a las siete, las dejare para que se instalen, si necesitan algo Alicia las atenderá, solo tienen que preguntar por ella en el intercomunicador – dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Ante Mina y Serena se presento una enorme habitación con una cama matrimonial, parecía mantener un estilo conservador-renacentista, pero tenia la tecnología del siglo XX, y una enorme ventana que daba a un balcón, Serena salio y descubrió el mar, al parecer el castillo estaba cerca de un acantilado y bajo este, se podía ver una hermosa playa, no pudo evitar imaginarse la vista durante la noche

-Por fin estamos aquí- dijo Mina mientras se recargo en la barandilla de piedra que delimitaba el balcón mientras cerraba los ojos ante la brisa marina

-¿Donde esta Artemis?- quiso saber Serena

-Apenas se detuvo el coche salio por la ventana, creo que fue a dar una vuelta de reconocimiento- Mina había tomado su comunicador- Chicas llegamos

-¿Donde están? Pregunto Rey

-Es una mansión en las afueras de Londres, esta cerca del mar, tiene playa propia – explicaba Mina

-Hola chicas, es como un castillo saben, pasaremos aquí la noche, y mañana nos iremos al departamento

-Tengo los planos,-dijo Emy que ya revisaba la información en su microcomputadora, ayudada de las coordenadas que el transmisor le daba, un aditamento que agrego a todos los comunicadores desde que supieron que irían a Londres, en un país desconocido así se encontrarían fácilmente- es una propiedad enorme, al parecer ha pertenecido a la familia Mckinnon desde siempre, son una familia con mucha historia en Londres

-Si recuerdo ese apellido de cuando vivía aquí -agrego Mina- al parecer solo queda un señor, es el dueño de la Universidad

-Por lo menos la identidad tiene base sólida,-Agrego Emy- aun así, no se deben confiar

-Tienen que estar muy atentas,-puntualizo Lita- ¿por que mejor no se van al departamento de Mina?

-Bueno es que ya estamos aquí,-se defendió Serena- y mi "abuelo" no esta, así que mejor lo espero, mejor salgo de la duda, ya mañana nos iremos al departamento

-A mi no me gusta nada,-dijo Luna hablando por primera ves- ¿donde esta Artemis?

-Hola Luna- saludo con sarcasmo Serena

-Esta haciendo un reconocimiento-dijo Mina

-¿Díganme ha pasado algo?- pregunto Serena un poco preocupada

-No aquí todo esta tranquilo –dijo Rey

-demasiado tranquilo – puntualizo Emy

-Tienen que decirme la verdad- dijo Serena sin que la preocupación desapareciera, estar fuera de su ciudad Natal no era fácil, y eso que solo llevaba unas horas

-Lo hacemos Serena –agrego Lita para tranquilizarla

-¿Alguna noticia de Setsuna y Hotaru?- pregunto Luna

-Pues no,-dijo Mina un tanto pensativa- por un omento pensamos que irían al aeropuerto, pero al parecer aun están en Irlanda, o Haruka y Michiru les dijeron que Serena no quería llamar tanto la atención,

-¿Que es realmente lo que fueron a hacer a Irlanda Luna?- Pregunto Serena

-Realmente no lo se, -admitió Luna-aunque tengo el presentimiento de que si lo se, no puedo recordarlo

-Mmmmm, no me dejas satisfecha, -dijo Serena-Lita¿a que hora llega tu vuelo?

-Salgo a la misma hora a la que ustedes salieron

-Pasaremos por ti, -dijo Mina con una sonrisa, seria un alivio para ella tener apoyo en caso de que algo sucediera-y juntas nos vamos al departamento

-Esta bien-Dijo Lita

Mina no te vallas a estar divirtiendo en esa playa privada,-dijo Rey en tono autoritario- recuerda que estas a cargo del cuidado de Serena

-Claro que no Rey- Mina guardaba su traje de baño, otra vez en la maleta- De que me crees capaz

-Lo digo por que te conozco

-Ya chicas,-intervino Emy- no peleen, Serena cuídate mucho

-Lo haré

Mina cuida a Serena –dijo Rey

Lo haré –finalizo Mina antes de cortar la comunicación y entonces volteo a ver a Serena que abría su maleta-mmm Serena¿que haces?

-Solo quería probarme mi bañador –respondió con una sonrisa

-Y luego yo soy la que se lleva los regaños-Mina tomo su maleta- mejor iré a inspeccionar mi balcón

Serena se sentó en la enorme cama adoselada e instintivamente llevo su mano al anillo que colgaba de su cuello, apenas tenia unas horas pero se moría de ganas por llamarle por teléfono, sabia que tenia que controlarse o parecería una novia obsesiva y aunque jugaba ese papel continuamente, era solo eso… un juego, aunque podía tener a su favor que su preocupación no era por alguna chica que se le pudiera meter por los ojos, pues confiaba en el, si no por la posibilidad de que una Dark Sailor lo pudiera atacar. No podía evitar, adivinar, especular sobre los planes de su enemigo, sabia que pensar en las posibilidades solo la atormentaría, como el hecho de volver a pelear

-No, no, no. No!- dijo acostándose en la cama y tomando un cojín para amortiguar el sonido de sus labios, o Mina aparecería corriendo, apunto de transformarse

Sentía que su mundo se venia abajo y ahora estaba en Londres apunto de descubrir un secreto que por alguna razón tenia el presentimiento de que no seria nada agradable, o fácil de dirigir.

-----

La habitación que le habían designado a Mina parecía la gemela de la de Serena, pero la vista del balcón era solamente de los jardines de la mansión, salio a respirar aire fresco, Londres tenia un aroma que jamás podría describir, pero que llevaba dentro de ella, después de lo que paso con Armand y Katherine, juro no regresar jamás, pero ahora no había tenido opción

Sus manos jugaban con el teléfono móvil, pensando en si debería o no esa llamada, mas bien en si queria o no, aunque de antemano no tenia opcion, finalmente respiro hondo, y marco un numero…

Tin….. tin,,,, tin

¿Hola?

¿Katherine?

Si ¿Quién?…. ¿Mina?

Si

Hola Mina hace mucho que no llamas¿como estas?

Estoy… estoy en Londres

¿Aquí?.. Tenemos que vernos

Claro, auque no podré hasta dentro de unos días

Mina que noticia mas buena me has dado y dime ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

Aun no lo se,… Kat esto es un asunto que no puedo decir por este medio, pero dime si ha habido algo raro últimamente

¿Raro?... Raro de esos ¿casos raros?

Si

Bueno, ahora que lo dices, no había relacionado nada, pero creo que tiene sentido, dime cuando nos vemos

Mañana, en mi departamento

Bien

Kat

Si

Ten cuidado, son muy… muy peligrosos en esta ocasión

En ese caso, tu ten cuidado Mina

Nos vemos mañana

Hasta mañana

…………………….

¿Con quien hablas?

Con Katherine, quería saber si ha habido algo raro… mañana ira al departamento

¿Y estas bien?,

Si¿a donde vas?

Bueno, ya pasan de las seis¿por que no vamos a dar una vuelta?

Si conozcamos la mansión – respondió Mina guardando su móvil en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, y tomando a Serena de la mano

Juntas bajaron las escaleras y salieron a los jardines, encofraron una hermosa piscina por uno de los costados de la mansión, y a lo lejos Serena pudo distinguir unas caballerizas, de repente le dieron ganas de ir, y aunque parecían un poco alejadas, termino convenciendo a Mina, para llegar a su objetivo tuvieron que pasar al costado de unos corrales donde serena vio cientos de cabezas de ganado, eran tantos animales que el lugar comenzaba a parecerle encantador

Cuando llegaron a las caballerizas encontraron a unos trabajadores tratando de controlar a un hermoso caballo de color negro azabache, una de las cuerdas con las que los sujetaban se reventó y amenazo con correr hacia las chicas, Mina emitió un grito aterrador y dio varios pasos atrás, pero Serena que lo había visto directamente a los ojos, sintiendo una extraña conexión se quedo donde estaba. Era como si sus pies hubiesen sido pegados a la tierra de un momento a otro, y sin más su mente viajo mil años al pasado

**Flash Back**

-¿Adonde me llevas?…- preguntaba con temor pues no sabia donde estaba por que el príncipe de sus sueños le había vendado los ojos

-Ya veras es una sorpresa

-Endimión - protestaba

-Te encantara- dijo finalmente liberándola de la venda en sus ojos y sonrió ante el rostro de ella, iluminado por la sorpresa

-¡Es precioso!- dijo la princesa, ante ella se encontraba un hermoso potrillo de color negro azabache, a ella le gustaban tanto los caballos a lo mejor por que en la luna no podía tener ninguno

-Es preciosa, nació ayer y es tuya

-¿Mía?... –serena volteo a ver a Endimión mas sorprendida aun si eso era posible-No puedo, en la luna estaría muy triste, no hay prados, ni flores, solo piedras – dijo con tristeza

-En ese caso, estará aquí, y tú podrás montarla cuando quieras

-Solo buscas un pretexto para que me escape mas seguido de casa –dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿Y funciono?

-Si

-¿Y como la llamaras?

-….mmmmm … Circe

**Flash Back End**

Cuando su mente regreso al presente, se sorprendió de que el caballo estuviese frente a ella, al parecer se había liberado completamente, Mina la jalaba de un brazo y los trabajadores corrían para sujetarlo nuevamente aunque no fuera necesario pues la furia y salvajismo del animal se habían -apaciguado

-Circe- había dicho recordando

-Discúlpeme señorita,-dijo uno de los trabajadores- jamás hemos podido con esta yegua

-¿Yegua?

-Si¿como supo su nombre?

-¿Se llama Circe?- pregunto entre sorprendida y asustada

-Serena, mejor regresemos –dijo Mina que se había llevado un gran susto

-He, si

-¿Que fue lo que te paso?- pregunto Mina cuando ya regresaban a la Mansión

-¿De que?

-El caballo casi se te hecha encima y tu ni te moviste

-Circe

-Si escuche como se llamaba

Serena se estaba como en estado de Shook, era demasiada casualidad que esa yegua se pareciera a la que acababa de recordar y encima que también se llamara Circe, una opresión apareció de pronto en su pecho, era como un presentimiento. No estaba segura por que puerta habían entrado, pero no era por la que habían salido, de un momento a otro se encontraban perdidas.

-¿Serena¿Sabes en donde estamos?

-No, este lugar da miedo

Estaban en un lugar en el que apenas la poca luz del día se filtraba por la ventana y era como si el lugar pareciera abandonado, instintivamente llevo su mano a su broche y Mina hizo lo mismo con su pluma de transformación

-Aquí están

-HAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Dijo de repente una voz que las hizo saltar y gritar del susto, era George, que parecía aliviado de haberlas encontrado

-el señor McKinnon las espera para cenar. Síganme

Serena y Mina se vieron a los ojos, y respiraron profundamente al verse aliviadas y salvadas, en silencio comenzaron a seguir a George. La mansión tenia un estilo clásico en su totalidad, si Serena no se equivocaba todo era como de Luis XIV, Ella lo sabia pues Historia del Arte era una de las materias que mas le gustaban en la preparatoria, los pasillos alfombrados y las paredes con un tapiz que era igual de antiguo que la mansión, a lo mejor era el tapiz original, y tanto a su derecha como izquierda había pinturas antiguas, la mayoría eran retratos, hombres y mujeres le devolvían la mirada, subieron y bajaron algunas escaleras, era sorprendente el tamaño del lugar. El olor que llegaba a su olfato le indico que el comedor estaba cerca, pasaron por una estancia que tenia una sala, un gran candil y una enorme chimenea sobre la cual había otro retrato el retrato de una mujer.

Serena se quedo sin aire, se paro en seco, esa pintura no podía ser antigua… no tan antigua, la vestimenta de ella se lo indicaba, sus ojos grises de un tono violeta, muy claros le devolvían la mirada, su cabello blanco cual rayos de luna estaba recogido en dos coletas. Serena se acerco, se sintió en otro mundo, sus ojos se humedecieron

¿Serena? –Mina se percato de que serena se había quedado atrás-¿Que sucede?- a mina le preocupaba, pues Serena parecía haber palidecido de la nada y miraba a la chimenea -NO- fue lo único que salio de sus labios al descubrir lo mismo que Serena – es….

Serena sabia exactamente quien era, pero ¿Podía eso ser posible?- _que rayos estaba pasando_- se pregunto en silencio mientras volvía a desviar su mirada a la puerta que estaba segura llevaba al comedor donde la respuesta a su pregunta se encontraba

* * *

Esta historia Esta Viva!!!! VIVE!!!!!!!! Gomenasai, I' so, so, so … sorry, que horror, cheque la fecha de la ultima actualización y no da pena, da miedo, lo siento, es que tantas cosas, en fin esa es otra historia aquí esta la continuación, y prometo, nnnnooo juro que si me vuelvo a tardar mínimo doy señales de vida y les aviso, lo siento de veras, va a ser un milagro si alguien sigue leyendo esto….

**Pregunta:**¿Si se llama Armand el chico que a Mina le gustaba cuando vivía en Londres? XD no puedo recordarlo

**RR**

**Daianapotter** sin palabras, lo siento, una disculpa, no solo por la tardia actualizacion, si no por la falta del principe en este chap, pero eso cambiara en el siguiente. Ojala pudieras dejarme un nuevo rr,

**Edith**.- el encuentro aun no sera, por lo menos en un par de capitulos, ojala me pudieras decir que parte no te convence y así, lo arreglo

**Sayurita**- aquí esta la actualizacion, me encanto tu rr, ojala puedas dejarme otro

**Starlitg.-** Le atinaste a por que los comprometí, lo necesitaran, por que los obstáculos que encontraran no serán nada fácil

**LMUndine**.- este cap, todavía no es muy esclarecedor que digamos, pero te invito a seguir leyendo y lo averiguaras


	9. Cap 8: ¿Primeras Respuestas?

**Capitulo 8: ¿Primeras, Respuestas…?**

**Irlanda…**

**Escuela Oxford**

-Silencio-ordenaba una de las hermanas ayudándose sobre los murmullos de las estudiantes con la ayuda de un micrófono, el teatro estaba ocupado solo por las alumnas de ultimo año, las que se encargaban del festejo- la hermana Lucia quiere dirigirles unas palabras- concluyo mientras pasaba el micrófono a otra de las profesoras que se encontraban sobre el escenario

-Quiero felicitarlas- comenzó a decir la hermana – el ensayo final a quedado excelente y este festival de fin de cursos será sin duda uno de los mejores en la historia de este internado, quiero decirles que me siento muy orgullosa de todas ustedes

_Hubo aplausos de las presentes_

-Bien, ahora presten atención al calendario de actividades y requisitos que tienen que complementar para que les entreguemos sus documentos en la graduación -la hermana Lucia dio un paso atrás y paso el micrófono a otra de las hermanas...-Hermana Lorelei

-Muy bien, -comenzó la joven hermana- Antes que nada tienen que tener acreditadas todas sus materias y sus actividades extracurriculares que les pidió esta institución como requisito; así que mucha suerte en la ultima semana de exámenes

-Nos lo tenía que recordar- comentaba indignada Zhiel

-No te quejes y presta atención –objeto Michelle

Ambas chicas esperaban un comentario de parte de Sara, pero este parecía no llegar, al igual que en los días pasados, la chica parecía estar sumida en su propio mundo

- ......Desde el martes de la semana entrante a partir de las nueve en punto serán llamadas por grupos de dos para revisar en el departamento de control escolar que todos sus documentos estén en regla....

-Sara....

-Sara....

La chica mas que sumida en su propio mundo parecía una muerta viviente, hasta que Zhiel que estaba en su costado derecho la pellizco para que regresara a la vida

-Aucchh!!!!

-Shhhhhh!!!-la chisto de repente Michelle

-Es que Zhiel....- objeto Sara sobandose el brazo dañado – ¿cual es tu problema?- pregunto indignada encarando a su amiga

-No tengo ninguno- se defendía la chica- solo me aseguraba de que continuaras con vida...

-.....El miércoles serán tomadas las fotografías para el anuario y las de grupo......

-Por que eres tan mala con migo, estaba pensando en mi Darién

-Es lo único que haces últimamente, solo espero que te valla bien en los exámenes

-Ya no me los recuerdes

-.......Y finalmente el jueves se clausuraran las actividades para que preparen su festival de fin de cursos... Sus anuarios serán entregados el sábado y el domingo podrán dejar oficialmente la institución

-Siiiiiiiiiii

-Heeeeeeeeeee

-Por fin

-Bravo

-Eso,

Se dejaron escuchar los vítores de las alumnas, hasta que fueron obligadas a guardar silencio por la madre superiora, quien dio unas últimas recomendaciones antes de dar por terminada la reunión, para que las estudiantes acudieran a sus dormitorios, pues por el ensayo habían pasado ya la hora en la que según el reglamento, todas debían dormir. Las 7 pm

Poco a poco el auditorio comenzó a quedarse relativamente vació, solo quedaban las alumnas encargadas de la estenografía que realizaban aun unos cambios de ultimo momento.... y otras aprovechaban para platicar, pues una vez afuera del auditorio tenían que irse directamente a sus dormitorios

-¿Entonces Sara?-pregunto Zhiel

¿Entonces qué?- agrego Sara con el rostro decaído

-Sabemos que estabas pensando en Darién-agrego Michelle- pero lucias tan triste

-Eso solo que...- Sara se encogió en su asiento al recordar sus cavilaciones- Mi abuelito no me ha llamado, y pues aun no se si Darién va a venir

-No debes perder la esperanza- dijo Michelle mientras la envolvía en un abrazo, ella era siempre muy cariñosa

-Pero tampoco debe hacerse falsas ilusiones – dijo Zhiel contradiciendo a su amiga y ganando sendas miradas de reproche por parte de ambas

-Zhiel...-protesto Michelle

-Déjala Michelle- Sara sonrió a ambas –no perderé las esperanzas, pero tampoco me haré falsas ilusiones...

-Siempre encuentras la manera de complacernos a ambas – dijo Zhiel con una sonrisa y se sentó del otro lado de Sara abrazándola también.

------

**Reino Unido**

**Londres**

La cena había pasado sin pormenores, Serena sabia que lo que sea que ese señor le digiera cambiara su vida radicalmente o mínimo le daría una impresión grande. Mina constantemente le pateaba el pie bajo la mesa y cuando sus miradas se cruzaban era siempre para que la interrogara en silencio diciéndole que preguntara, pero ella solo negaba discretamente.

El señor al otro lado de la mesa las veía, entre feliz y preocupado, e incluso divertido cuando se percataba de las miradas que Mina le daba a Serena.

Por primera ves en su vida Serena dejo su plato a medio terminar, la angustia se apoderaba de ella, y no ayudaba nada ver a George plantado en una esquina sin acompañarlos a cenar. Su mente retrocedió a cuando atravesaron las puertas del comedor

_Ella iba dispuesta a enfrentar al hombre y cuestionarle por el cuadro que acababa de descubrir sobre la chimenea. __George las había presentado como la señorita Serena y la señorita Mina, para después presentar al señor que las miraba maravillado a ambas como el señor __Harold McKinnon_

_El hombre las invito a tomar asiento y prometió la platica para después de cenar. Se le veía el rostro lleno de felicidad que a Serena se le estrujo el corazón de pensar en enfrentar al hombre cuestionándolo por respuestas. Así que accedió en silencio a cenar antes de tratar de aclarar las dudas que se agolpaban en su mente._

-La comida Inglesa no parece haberles gustado- reparo el hombre al contemplar sus platos cuando estos fueron retirados – contratare a una cocinera de comida japonesa – concluyo diciéndose a si mismo y volteo a ver al mayordomo que había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo- George tendrás que hacerte cargo

-Si señor – respondió George con una media reverencia

-Mis invitadas y yo tomaremos el te en el salón- dijo poniéndose de pie

Serena que aun permanecía en silencio por temor a que las preguntas salieran sin cesar se levanto con cuidado y se dispuso a seguir al anciano. Mina la siguió. Atravesaron las puertas y se encontraron en la habitación donde estaba el cuadro que tanto la intrigaba. La tensión aumento y Serena rechazo el ofrecimiento del señor McKinnon cuando las invito a sentarse pero permaneció en silencio esperando que el hablara primero.

Pareció eterno el tiempo que le tomo a él sentarse en el sillón, Serena no pudo evitar reparar en el hecho de que parecía poseer una mirada cansada y triste

-Supongo que tendrás preguntas- comenzó el hombre que a pesar de su edad tenia una voz fuerte y grave

-Algunas – dijo finalmente Serena, descubriendo que tenia la garganta seca a causa del nerviosismo – no tengo idea de que es lo que hago realmente aquí

-Eso es verdad- admitió el hombre- y es un buen punto para comenzar…

El anciano les indico que tomaran asiento…Serena fue la primera en sentarse seguida de Mina que ahora poseía un semblante serio. Estaba en guardia. Lo que fuera que sucedía en ese lugar no le gustaba nada.

-Le pedí a tu madre que me permitiera contarte el secreto de tu nacimiento…

Serena que hasta entonces también mantenía su guardia en alto, la doblego sin percatarse debido a la curiosidad que las palabras del anciano habían despertado en ella- ¿El secreto de mi nacimiento?- repitió ella convirtiendo esas palabras en una pregunta

-Naciste en esta mansión hace dieciocho años… -el hombre tomo una pausa para cualquier reacción que tuviera la chica, pero esta no llego. Seguramente estaría en Shock- Antes de sacar cualquier conclusión errónea es necesario que escuches la historia y una vez que termine, podré responder a todas las preguntas que sepa…

Serena asintió en silencio. Mina miraba entre incrédula y sorprendida… con cuidado había presionado su intercomunicador que llevaba en la muñeca… por si necesitarían ayuda inmediata…pero la revelación del hombre congelo su mano en el intercomunicador, ahora quería que Luna escuchara, por si había respuestas que la gata tendría que responder más tarde, y del mismo modo, donde quiera que estuviera Artemis en esos momentos… también escucharía…

----

**Japón Tokio **

**Templo Hikawa **

El sol resplandecía sobre el cielo de Tokio, la tranquilidad de la ciudad no llegaba al templo Hikawa donde la tensión era cada vez mayor…el saberse separadas de su princesa tenia muy nerviosas a las sailors scouts, mucho más con un enemigo como el que ahora las acechaba…

-En todo caso parto mañana mismo…- comentaba Lita mientras sacaba de una canastilla un refrigerio que había preparado para todos…

-Yo iré también- dijo Rey sorprendiendo a Ami y Darién -, ya deje todo listo… Luna fue en estos momentos a avisarles a Haruka y Michiru… ellas estarán cerca en caso de que suceda algo…

-Yo todavía no termino con el pápelo de la escuela… -se lamento Ami mientras sostenía entre sus manos una taza de té-lo más seguro es que viaje el mismo día en que Darién se valla…

-Haruka y Michiru permanecerán aquí un tiempo más…- reflexiono Rey – No ha habido ataques pero es mejor no bajar la guardia- concluyo en un susurro mientras desviaba su mirada al fuego sagrado los acontecimientos por venir no eran nada fáciles de enfrentar…

-No es fácil dejar Tokio- reconoció Darién – por favor díganle a Serena que pronto estaré ahí que…

_Naciste en esta mansión hace dieciocho años_

Una voz distorsionada, debido tal vez a la lejanía, se escucho momentáneamente en el templo… interrumpiendo a Darién y sorprendiéndolos a todos, nadie tardo en concluir que eran Serena o Mina…y en una primera reacción todas tomaron su pluma de transformación….

_Antes de sacar cualquier conclusión errónea es necesario que escuches la historia y una vez que termine, podré responder a todas las preguntas que sepa… _

La voz distorsionada, y con un poco de interferencia… fue de alguna manera lo suficientemente clara, para escuchar

-Quieren que escuchemos- dijo Ami en voz alta, lo mismo que todos estaban pensando en esos momentos.

**----**

**Reino Unido**

**Londres…**

-La mujer de la pintura era mi hija… -comento el hombre señalando el retrato que estaba sobre la chimenea-mi única hija, ella era… era mi vida, cuando tuvo la edad se enamoro y desposo de un joven ingles… él era Militar, el trabajaba para una sección secreta del gobierno, en misiones suicidas… él se fue un día a una de esas misiones, lo único que mi hija sabia era que una de las misiones más importantes y peligrosas a las que él fue llamado jamás, un año sin saber de él y un día apareció … regreso a casa, aunque solo por un permiso especial, para pasar las fiestas de fin de año con su familia para volver a irse… Unos meses después un militar apareció en esta casa y sentado en esta misma sala le informo a mi hija que él había caído en combate…que era un héroe… que murió en acción… Mi hija en ese entonces estaba embarazada… tenía cerca de seis meses, la noticia la destrozo y estuvo a punto de dar a Luz… paso cerca de un mes en cama para prolongar lo más posible el embarazo… cerca de los siete meses el 30 de junio dio a Luz a una hermosa…hermosa bebe… a la que llamo Serena…

- No puede ser- murmuro para sí misma Serena y volteo a ver la pintura de su madre sobre la chimenea… su MADRE…SU MADRE BIOLOGICA- ¿Por qué?

El parto no fue normal,-continuo el anciano, como si no hubiese escuchado a Serena- ella sobrevivió apenas para poner sus asuntos en orden… Tenias solo diez días de nacida cuando tu madre murió… pero dejo un testamento… ella pidió que te entregara a su amiga y confidente Ikuko…Pidió que te llevara lejos de Londres, cumplí con su última voluntad, sobre todo porque yo estaba desahuciado… una insuficiencia cardiaca terminaría con mis días de un momento a otro… un trasplante de corazón, me dio un poco más de tiempo… pero la adopción estaba hecha…

Serena comenzó a respirar compasadamente, la falta de aire le provoco un ligero mareo, que supo disimular muy bien, manteniéndose sentada y tratando de escuchar lo que le decían. Aunque su mente regreso al momento en que conoció a la reina Serenity, como un Hada… cuando descubrió su vida pasada… ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada de esto? ¿Por qué?

-El saber que de un momento a otro podría morir, me llevo a no alejarte de una familia de una madre, de un padre…que yo no podría ofrecerte… siempre te he amado, y siempre desee que estuvieras aquí con migo, pero como hacerlo si te dejaría sola de un momento a otro…

-¿Por qué ahora?- pregunto finalmente en voz alta, sin comprender muy bien nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Acabo de sobrevivir a otra operación… -dijo el hombre mientras trataba inútilmente de sonreír formando una especie de mueca en su rostro -tengo un corazón nuevo, y tu madre… Ikuko, ella siempre me escribe contándome de ti… mandando fotografías y anécdotas, supe que querías estudiar una carrera que allá no está disponible, así que ¿por qué no? -una mueca mas apareció en su rostro, en esta ocasión parecía más de dolor- Pensé en solo ofrecer la beca a algún extranjero, no tendrías ningún problema en obtenerla es sorprendente la manera en que subió tu nivel académico. Pero quería conocerte… este viejo solo quería conocer a su nieta…este puede ser mi último corazón. Comprenderé si quieres regresar en este momento a Japón pero si te quedas estaré contento de platicarte sobre ella… y de responder poco a poco a todas tus preguntas. Pero sobretodo a que nos conozcamos.

Espero por un momento algún tipo de respuesta por parte de la muchacha, creía estar preparado para todo, incluso los insultos, pero pensando en ellos cambio de opinión…

-Por esta noche solo te pido que lo pienses…no preguntes hoy, ve a descansar…yo también lo necesito.

Para sorpresa de Serena George apareció en el lugar con una silla de ruedas…y eso mas el shock provocado por esa historia fue suficiente para que la conversación terminara… De cualquier modo Serena había tomado una decisión…

----

**Tokio Japón **

**Templo Hikawa**

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Ami cuando la transmisión se corto…

-Serena…- dijo Darién en un susurro mientras se ponía de pie…En un acto reflejo fue a la puerta y la abrió, la Luna llena se extendió ante sus ojos en todo su esplendor. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que ella estuviera pensando…

-¿Entendí bien?…-pregunto Lita con desconcierto

-Mina…Serena…- Rey comenzó a llamarlas por el intercomunicador-Contesten – pero no había respuesta.

----

**Reino Unido**

**Algún lugar…. Entre la oscuridad de algún bosque **

-Ya era hora de que llegaran – una chica de larga cabellera hablo desde la rama de algún árbol

-Vamos no nos perdimos de nada interesante – Se defendió la recién llegada

-Al contrario… creo que tuvimos en definitiva mucha más diversión que ustedes – Dijo una voz más, alguien que no mostraba su silueta

-Nos enteramos de lo que paso – Agrego con una voz de burla la primera en darles la bienvenida

-¿Como sucedió? – pregunto con mucho interés la chica de cabello corto…

-No es algo de lo que queramos hablar – dijo una cuarta chica que no había hablado hasta ese momento

-Claro como presumir – dijo la de larga cabellera

-De que las sailor Scauts de este patético planeta- continúo la otra sombra

-Les patearon el trasero…- finalizo la de cabello corto…

-Jajajajajajaja

-Jajajajajajaja

-Ya las quiero ver cuando estén frente a esa odiosa de Sailor Moon…- dijo la primera en llegar, con odio y resentimiento en la voz

-No es como nuestro señor nos dijo que era…- la apoyo su compañera… habían sido humilladas y le harían pagar caro su atrevimiento.

-Es cierto…nuestros rayos…ella siquiera tuvo la necesidad de esquivarlos- dijo entrecortadamente la primera

-Mmmmm- se escucho entre las otras tres

-A mí me suena interesante…ya me quiero enfrentar a esa tal Sailor Moon…- dijo con una fría sonrisa la de cabellera larga

-Pues nuestro señor nos mando aquí…-dijo la que estaba más oculta en la oscuridad- por qué al parecer ella ya está aquí…

-En ese caso es solo cuestión de tiempo…-agrego la chica de cabello corto

-Solo cuestión de tiempo para que la diversión comience… Finalizo la chica de cabellera larga mientras se volteaba y ante ellas lucia en todo esplendor la mágica ciudad de Londres.

-------

**Irlanda **

**Escuela Oxford **

La oscuridad que la envolvía le impedía ver siquiera sus extremidades… pero no estaba sola… esa voz... esa voz estaba con ella

_-No lo esperes_

-Por qué… ¿por qué me dices esto?

_-El no te quiere… jamás te ha querido, no lo esperes_

-No… no es verdad, el me ama

_-El no te ama… nunca te ha amado_

-CALLA… CALLATE

_-Es la verdad… y tú lo sabes LO SABES!_

-Nooooo…. NOOOOOOO….

_-Lo sabes…lo sabes….lo sabes_

-Nooooooo- Grito finalmente despertando de su pesadilla… no les había dicho a sus amigas para no preocuparlas pero esas pesadillas eran cada vez más frecuentes… estaba segura de que no tenían ningún significado, que era solo su miedo interno… una posibilidad que se podría hacer verdad, pero no entendía por qué su subconsciente la lastimaba tanto… ¿Por qué?

Con cuidado se percato de que sus amigas seguían dormidas así que se dirigió a la ventana… La luna resplandecía con todo su poder llenando de luz y sombras la noche _-… lo sabes…lo sabes…-_Era como si nada pudiera callar esa voz que por lo que quedo de noche se repitió como un eco interminable.

* * *

POR FIN ACTUALIZE""!!!!Si lo se les quite las palabras de la boca,,,,jajajaj Gomen...ok...ejm... que tal... Sara se vuelve mas misteriosa...y quienes creen que sean las chicas del bosque...pero mas que nada... ¿es cierta la historia que el anciano le conto a Serena? ¿ustedes que creen?

**MAGGY**- Lenta pero segura... nos leemos en la proxima...

**aerithsephy** -Gracias por tu comentario... aqui esta la actualización

**carito00900** - Ups... jajaja Gomen... pero aqui ta...jajajaj...mmm lo del anillo creo que lo soñe, pero el diamante realmente existe...XD

**janny **-Gracias por tu comentario nos leemos en la siguiente actualización

**Starligt**- XD Gomen aqui esta, si que se esta poniendo bueno...jajajaja... las cosas ia se van aclarando, paciencia mi pequeño saltamontes...

**edith-** Gomen....so so sorry... ejm me he quedado intrigada, ¿que es eso que no te convencio? Ojala me lo pudieras decir y le buscamos un remedio...

**gloria**- jajajaja si que existen, aqui te dejo la actualización. Claro que me encanta Haruka y el rol que tiene en la vida de Serena... no te preocupes Sailor Urano pronto entrara en accion...

Chicas muchas gracias x todos sus mensajes... La verdad es que solo por ustedes es que seguimos aki... si no creanme esto no existiria más... Bueno Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega...

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ↓)**

05/02/09 7:04pm


End file.
